Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story
by RunaMoon0807
Summary: My new story is a Sasuke Love Story
1. Two Stone Hearts Info

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Information**

**Name: **Runa Sukai

**Age:** 13

**Clan:** Moon Clan

**Rank: **Jonin

**Village: **Village of the Night

**Eye color: **Purple but Red when power kicks in

**Hair color: **Light Purple

**Demon: **Five tailed Wolf Demon named Ookami.

**Weapons: **The usual ninja weapons and favorite is a katana called Wolf's Fang and special ninja skills to be brought up later.

**Marks or seals: **The demon seal on her lower back and the curse mark on her shoulder.

**Likes: **Training, Playing with White Blaze, Playing the flute, singing, and staring at the night sky and the moon. She does like people that are as strong as she is.

**Dislikes: **The person who killed her clan, being around people, parties, annoying people, boys that hit on her, and girls that are fan girls.

**Built: **Very athletic and very fast. She is also very short just at five foot.

**Personality: **Usually was very cold and was very unsocial able. When some did become your friend you would smirk and have fun but never laugh or smile. You could be short tempered when it came to things you wanted to do. You are also quiet smart and very strong.

**Past:** This caused you to be the way you are now. Itachi killed your clan and turned to you but you scream and let lose a great amount of chakra that is from the demon inside of you that he wants. He runs away injured but the village thinks you killed your clan and you are ran from your village to never be able to return. Along the way you find a white tiger cub hurt and take care of it and now it takes care of you. You are on your own when you walk up to a village gate.


	2. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 1

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 1**

**Your POV**

I was jumping from tree to tree trying to find a village to stay in. White Blaze my tiger was jumping with me.

**You**: I just hope they can't find me here White Blaze. I don't want to run from another village again. I almost had friends at the last one I think at least. You just continue to jump trying to find the gate to the village called Konoha.

**White Blaze**: I know but this one should work they already know they are both out there and are protecting people like you here.

**You**: I hope so Blaze but just in case I don't think I will get really close with anyone it is safer that way. You hear him sigh and then you see the gate of the village. There it is I hope they don't mind me being here if they know who I am. You and Blaze land close to the gate. Blaze becomes his small cute self and jumped and landed on my head as I walked to the gate.

**Guard#1**: Halt. State your business and your name in full please. My eyes flash because I don't like being told want to do unless I agree with it which is very little of the time.

**You**: My name is Runa Sukai and I would like to live here. They look at you and then the second guard comes up to you. Would you please tell me where the Hokage's office is please? I say in my sweetest voice. I see the blush come to his face and he smiles at me.

**Guard#2**: Sure it is that way big building with a sign but if you can't find it I am sure some here will help you.

**You**: Thank you so much for the help I mean I am just a helpless little girl right. You walk pass them and towards the office to talk to the Hokage.

**Blaze**: Smooth trick to get pass them and get information. He curls his tail around your neck.

**You**: I know I just hope most people here are not that easy to trick. You walk around trying to find the office when you notice that there are tons of big buildings with signs. Stupid guards the info they gave me is too broad.

**Voice**: Do you need help finding something? I turn to see a man with one of his eyes covered and I knew who he was. I smirked and looked at Blaze.

**You**: Nice to meet you Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja. He looks at you shocked. You just smirk. Yes I do I need to find the Hokage's office if you'd please.

**Kakashi POV**

You were walking with your book when you see a girl a little taller than Naruto but still smaller then Sakura. She looks lost and new to the village so you chose to help her.

**You**: Do you need help finding something? She turns to the cat on her head and smirks.

**Girl**: Nice to meet you Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja. This of course shocked you how did she know me. Yes I do I need to find the Hokage's office if you'd please. She smiled but I could see that under that she had the same eyes as Sasuke. Great another one out for revenge.

**You**: Sure I would but first could you tell me your name you seem to know mine? She smirked again and nodded.

**Girl**: My name is Runa Sukai I am just looking for a place to stay and a ninja team to be on.

**You**: Oh then you need to take a right here and go about four blocks and it should be on your left and there will be a sign on the building.

**Runa**: Thanks so much. she disappears in a cloud of dust to the Hokage's office. With that I go the short way to the office to talk to the Hokage.

**At the Hokage's Office**

I land on the roof and jump in to see Guy's team there getting a mission to go on I waited until they were gone and walked in.

**Hokage**: Hi Kakashi your team doesn't have any missions today why are you here?

**You**: There is this girl coming here she is new and very strong and very skilled her name is Runa Sukai and I would like her on my team. The Hokage looks at you and smiles.

**Hokage**: There must be a reason you like this girl but sure why not she will be on your team. With that there is a knock on the door and I left out the window I came and to find my team at the training grounds to tell them news.

**Your POV**

You find the Hokage's office and go in and talk to the girl at the desk saying you wanted to talk to the Hokage. At that time a team came out the one boy dressed in a green jumpsuit was coming towards me but I glared with a stare that could kill and he left with his team.

**Girl**: The Hokage will see you now just go down the hall and to the right. I nod and walk down the hall. I knock at the door and heard someone leave thought the window but ignore it because it was the Hokage's office.

**Voice**: Come in. I open the to see the old man sitting in a big chair. You may take a sit there please. I do and I take Blaze from my head to my lap. So what can I help you with?

**You**: I would like to live here and be on a ninja team please. I smile sweetly.

**Hokage**: Living here will be no problem but I must see your skills of a ninja first. Would you please make five shadow clones and then tell me your highest rank.

**You**: That is too easy. I make the clones and he nods. Also my highest rank is jonin. This shocked him.

**Hokage**: Really wow at what age did you become a jonin?

**You**: Around age 9. Also I am kind of being chased. I show him my two marks that I have.

**Hokage**: I see well you would be the second one in the village that holds a demon. May I ask which one?

**You**: The five tailed wolf named Ookami who gets her power from the moon.

**Hokage**: I see so then the other was given to you by force am I right? I just nod not really wanting to talk about it. Ok with that I will put you on team seven and you can be a genin here 

but you will not have to take the exams unless you want to. I nod and turn to leave when I remembered I don't know where I live.

**You**: I don't have a house.

**Hokage**: Oh yes I forgot I hope you don't mind a roommate and you can find it after you meet your team there at the training grounds now. He gives me a key and I jump up to the window and to a point where I can sense the teams chakra. I found it yell back into the office.

**You**: I am going now to meet the team.

**Hokage**: Runa remember if you need anything you can come to me ok. I nod my head and take off to the training grounds.

**Blaze**: This seems like a really good village to be staying at.

**You**: Yeah that will be until they find out about me more. I frown as I make it to the training grounds. I see four people one I know already and another I have heard of. This is going to be very interesting. You sit in a tree waiting for them to notice you and who would notice you. Until then you just decided to take a nap.

**Blaze**: So are you going to wait until they notice you? I nod my head. Then I think I will go find a lake and take a swim. I nod and close my eyes but be for he left he turned around to say something but I already knew want it was.

**You**: I know I won't touch her chakra unless I am in danger. He left and I fell asleep until I felt someone watching me. Took you guys long enough. I open my eyes to see that it is Kakashi is looking at me.

**Kakashi**: Are you going to join us for training? I look at the team that is now below us and nod my head yes. He jumps down and I follow him. Let's go to the clearing and meet everyone shell we.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 2

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 2**

**Sakura POV**

You listening to Kakashi talk about are new member of the team we were getting. When he looked towards the forest. He started to walk that way and me along with Sasuke and Naruto did as well.

**Naruto**: Kakashi sensei where are you going? I thought we were waiting for are new member. But he kept walking until he came to a tree and jumped to a branch. I looked up to see Kakashi talking to someone and then jump down to be followed by a girl with light purple hair. She was really pretty and looked good.

**You**: "She better stay away from my Sasuke-kun otherwise she is going to get it".

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi sensei was talking about a new member that would on the team and I was so happy I almost didn't see them all walk towards the forest.

**You**: Kakashi sensei where are you going? I thought we were waiting for our new member. But he kept going until he came to a tree. He jumped up to a branch and there was a girl with long light purple hair. I wonder who she is.

**Kakashi**: Let's go the clearing so we can get to know each other. I followed to the posts that I got tired to the first time I was on the team.

**Sasuke POV**

I listened to Kakashi talk about a new member that was going to be on team, but I could care less. He started to walk towards the forest and Naruto was complaining as usual. He then jump up into a tree. He comes back down with a girl with light purple hair.

**You**: "She is really pretty and she looks strong. I wonder want kind of guys she likes? What am I think I don't have time for girls no matter how strong and pretty they are."

**Your POV**

Kakashi finds you and starts walking to a clearing that has three posts. With him was a girl with pink hair, a boy with raven colored hair, and the other that I knew as the fox boy.

**Kakashi**: Guys this is your new team mate Runa Sukai. Would you guys go around and tell about yourselves.

**Girl**: Why not you go first Kakashi sensei? She looks at him and back to you. You decide to answer for him.

**You**: I already know about the copy cat ninja, I mean sorry about Kakashi sensei. The girl looks at you shocked the same as the fox boy but the raven haired boy who looks familiar just smirks you smirk back. This causes him to blush and turn away. This made the girl mad.

**Girl**: Well if that is so then I will go first. My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes, I mean who I like is looks at Sasuke and giggles my hobbies are looks at Sasuke and giggles my dream is 

too looks at Sasuke and gigglesmy dislikes are Naruto. My first thought was fan girl and I feel sorry for the raven haired kid.

**Kakashi**: Your next Naruto. He looks towards the fox boy.

**Fox boy**: YEAH!! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!! I LIKE- NO LOVE RAMEN!! MY DISLIKE IS HAVING TO WAIT 3 MINUTES FOR THE RAMEN TO COOL!! MY HOBBIES ARE TOO TASTE AND COMPARE DIFFERENT TYPES OF RAMEN!! AND MY NUMBER ONE DREAM IS TO BECOME HOKAGE SO THE WHOLE VILLAGE WILL STOP DISRESPECTING ME AND TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOMEBODY!! SOMEBODY IMPORTANT!! fiddles with headband I look at him knowing I would have to help him along with Sakura.

**Kakashi**: Next is Sasuke. Look at the boy because I know he looks like someone but I am not sure who but I have to stay calm otherwise things could get blow out of whack and the wolf will awaken.

**Boy**: My name is Sasuke Uchiha I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are to train for my revenge. My dream is not a dream because it will become reality. It is to kill a certain someone and I may like someone on this team. I knew it he is Itachi's little brother. I smirk knowing me and him are going to get along just fine.

**Kakashi**: Now how about you Runa. I nod and think about want I should tell.

**You**: My name is Runa Sukai. My dislikes are boys that hit on me and fan girls. I like to watch the moon and stars and some other things. My hobbies are training, singing, and playing my flute. I also don't have a dream because it will become a reality and that is to kill a certain someone and I also think I like someone on this team. I smirk towards Sasuke and he smirks back.

**Kakashi**: What is your rank because I know you are no genin? I looked at him a smirked.

**You**: Your right Kakashi I am not but I am not to tell them. I point to the team and he shakes his head.

**Kakashi**: Fine how about we call it a day so Runa can move in to her new house. I nod and get up and whistle for Blaze to come. They look at me wait for want they probably thought was a dog. Blaze in his big form comes running up to me and licks my face. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. Blaze becomes his small form and jumps to my head. I start walking to my new apartment and to meet my new roommate. Only to be followed by Sasuke. I start to put two and two together. He was my new roommate. The Hokage did that on purpose.

**You**: Sasuke which way to your apartment I guess I am your new roommate. He looks at you strange but you show him the key. He sees his apartment number on it and nods.

**Sasuke**: This way and I have a feeling we need to talk about something. I nod knowing we did but about what I didn't know because there was no way he figured it out already.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 3

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 3**

**Your POV**

I walked into want is now my apartment that I shared with Sasuke. I looked around it was nice not to small but not to big it was perfect. There was a living room to the right and a kitchen to the left and along the wall was the stairs that took you to the bedrooms and the bathrooms. I was walking around looking Sasuke was just watching you. You found the laundry room and a back door that lead to the back yard with some trees and a small pond. I felt Blaze jump down become his medium size and pick a tree for the night. I walk back in to see that Sasuke still standing there.

**You**: Nice place I like it. So where do I sleep and then we can talk about whatever you want to talk about.

**Sasuke**: Sure it is this way. He shows you your room and there is a door to a small closet and another to a bathroom. The bedroom has a queen bed and a dresser. As well as a small desk and a bedside table.

**You**: Nice this will do for as long as I am here. I walk over and put my stuff down. I take my katana off and my weapons pouches off as well and lay them on the desk for cleaning before I go to bed later tonight. I look back at Sasuke to see I was watching with a close eye. So you wanted to talk right let's get started and then we can grab something to eat.

**Sasuke**: Sure do you what to go get something or stay here? I think about it.

**You**: I think we should stay here otherwise I have a feeling your fan girls will be upset and I don't want to hurt them. You smirk at him and he blushes. We walk downstairs and into the kitchen to fix something to eat. So what is it that you wanted to talk about? It was quiet and then he looked at you with the same eyes that you look at some people with.

**Sasuke**: Who is it that you what to kill? Because I have a feeling I saw your picture somewhere before he killed my clan.

**You**: Really I didn't think your brother though that far ahead but I guess I was wrong. He looks at you with a very serious look.

**Sasuke**: Tell me what he did to you and why you what to kill him? I looked down at the floor knowing this would come up. We don't have to talk about it if you don't what to.

**You**: I need to and you are the best person to talk to about this. I took a deep breath and looked at him before I started. I was about 6 years old I was already a genin and working on coming to the exams. I was getting ready for bed when I heard screaming from downstairs. I ran there only to see that my family was dead and I see Itachi staring at me. He asked me to come with him but I backed away and tried to find my kunai pouch but it wasn't there he just smirked at me walked towards me. I screamed waiting for him to kill me when I let out a huge amount of chakra which hurt him a great deal. Of course he ran when he hear the village coming. The village though I killed my clan and I was ran out of the village. I was still looking at the floor when I felt arms around my waist. I look up to see Sasuke smiling at me.

**Sasuke**: You had it bad I mean he just killed my clan but when he did yours you got ran from your own village. I shook my head no.

**You**: You kidding he was your brother he was supposed to love you and teach you and instead he kills his own family in front of his own brother. But either way I know one thing at least we can understand each other right. He nods his head and then you yawn. It has been a long day and we have missions in the morning so how about we finish dinner and then go to bed. He nods his head and you two get to work. After everything was taken care of you both go up stairs for bed.

**Sasuke**: Just so you know I am right across from your room ok. I nod and go to my room and he goes to his.

**You**: "At least I know we can get along until he finds out about where that chakra came from." With that you fall asleep.

**Sasuke POV**

You watched Runa go into her room to sleep but you could tell she really wanted to cry remembering those bad times.

**You**: "Itachi I will kill you for me and for Runa so we can both be happy again. I just hope she is okay. But one thing is for sure every time she smirks at me I blush. No girl as this effect on me why her is it because we have that much in common but I did that before I knew about her past. Why she couldn't have this effect on my. I mean she is not a fan girl she is different." With that last though I fell asleep knowing we are up for a long day of missions and training.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 4

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 4**

**Sasuke POV**

You got up and took a shower and went down for breakfast only to smell something cooking already. I looked into the kitchen to see Runa cooking.

**You**: Smells good what are you cooking? She looks at you and smirks which cause you to blush. "Why does she do that to me?"

**Runa**: I was making some pancakes and eggs and bacon sound good to you. I nod and go get the plates and glasses for us.

**You**: What do you what to drink? You say this as you look though the fridge.

**Runa**: Milk is fine. She puts the food on the two plates and sits down and I sit her milk in front of her and then sit down with my milk and food. She starts to eat she shows no emotion like she didn't even break down at all last night. You take a bite of your food and stop. Something wrong with my cooking? You looked to see her staring at you.

**You**: No it just so good. It has been awhile sense I have had a breakfast this good. She smirked and went back to eating. After a while we both finish and put the dirty dishes in the sink and took off to the Hokage's office for our missions for the day.

**Your POV**

You and Sasuke were walking to the Hokage's office when you heard screaming. I looked a Sasuke he had a look of total fear.

**You**: Let me guess your fan girls right?

Sasuke: Yeah they follow me everywhere and no every path to the office. I looked to see the coming.

**You**: Do you what me to get rid of them for you? I look over at him with an evil grin.

**Sasuke**: Yeah that would be great but how do you what to do that without hurting them or in your case killing them. I smirk and walk towards Sasuke only to see him step back.

**You**: Trust me I won't hurt you ok just trust me. He nods and stands his ground as the fan girls show up. I put my arms around him so it looks like we were a couple. They make a circle around us and they all look really pissed.

**Girl#1**: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR SASUKE-KUN!!

**Girl#2**: YEAH HE IS OURS SO BACK OFF!! I look at them and smirk.

**You**: He doesn't look like he wants to be with you looks like he wants to be with me isn't that right Sasuke? He nods his head yes just going along with it. You see so why not just leave us be we have to be to the Hokage's office with the rest of our team.

**Girl#1**: NO WAY YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!! This made you mad but then something came to mind.

**You**: You what to see just how much Sasuke wants to be with me and how much he loves me?

**Girl#2**: YEAH PROVE IT!!

**You**: How do you what me to do that? I smirk and look at Sasuke his face was emotionless but his eyes read that he was scared about want may happen. Fine how about I kiss him on the lips and if he kisses back then you have to leave and never bother him again.

**Girls**: SURE BUT HE HAS TO KISS BACK!! I turned to him and looked him in the eyes. I smirked and he blushed and I pulled him close and put my lips on his a few seconds later he started to kiss back. I heard the girls screaming and yelling at you to stop but you couldn't have if you tried because Sasuke had pulled you closer. When we finally pulled away he smirked at me and for some reason I blushed but then remembered the girls.

**You**: See now he loves me and wants you to go away so do that. I watch them leave and when they were gone I turned back to Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: Thanks for that you saved me and made them go away. I look at him I could almost tell he wanted me to kiss him again.

**You**: Is that thanks for making the girls go away or the kiss? I look at him and he is blushing. Then I look down to see he still is holding me close and is holding my hand.

**Sasuke**: For both. I look at him and he pulls me close again and kisses me again which shocked me but then I kissed back. When we pulled back I for the first time smile sense the clan being killed and Sasuke smiled too.

**You**: I think we need to get going the team will be waiting. You start to walk but look only to notice that Sasuke has not let go of your hand. He looks down to notice too and lets go quickly before we started to run to get to the office before we were late. "That was weird I really felt like I didn't want him to let go of my hand and then why did he kiss me again does he like me?" We walked into the office to notice that everyone was there.

**Sakura POV**

**You**: We have been waiting for almost an hour and we need to get to work on our missions. I mean Kakashi even beat them here and Sasuke is usually early. "I bet it is that Runa girl she doing this. I will kill her if I find out she did anything to Sasuke-kun." Just then the doors open and in walks Runa and Sasuke. SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE HERE!! I THOUGH SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!! Just as you were about to go hug him he grabs Runa's hand. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLDING SASUKE-KUN'S HAND!?

**Runa**: Don't know I guess he just wants to hold it do you have a problem with that?

**Sakura**: Sasuke why are you holding her hand and not mine?

**Sasuke**: I just want to and just so you know we are late because we got cornered by some fan girls. You looked at them "we" they were together. Then Sasuke dose something I didn't think he would ever do he leaned down and kissed Runa's cheek. Runa giggled and blushed which in turn made Sasuke smile.

**Runa**: Guess Sasuke likes me. So what is are mission today because I am ready for some action. I also what to show you guys my skills. You walk off steamed that Sasuke chose her over you and wondered why.

**End of Chapter 4 **


	6. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 5

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 5**

**Naruto POV**

You watched as Sasuke came in with Runa and Sakura ran up to him to try and hug him when Sasuke grabs Runa's hand. I smile something happened to those two. Then Sasuke leans in a kissed Runa's cheek. But what happened next shocked you Sasuke smiled.

**You**: "Sasuke never smiles this girl must have done something to him to make him like her this fast. They walk over wanting to know what the mission was for today.

**Hokage**: Well there is pulling weeds, babysitting, or finding a lost pet. This got you upset we had been doing this for weeks and though we should do something harder for a change.

**You**: NO I WANT TO DO SOMETHING HARDER THOSE ARE WAY TO EASY!! This of course got everyone but Runa telling you to shut up.

**Runa**: I agree Hokage I mean I haven't told them my rank yet but I can't do those they are way too easy for me. I looked at her.

**Hokage**: Runa you haven't told them your rank yet? She shakes her head no. Tell them so they know. So we can get on with our lives. She nods her head yes and turns to us.

**Runa**: My rank is that of a jonin but here I am a genin to be even with you. I was shocked she was the same age as me and the same rank as Kakashi.

**Hokage**: Ok I see in that case I will give you a C ranked mission as bodyguards.

**You**: Yes something cool. What are we protecting a lord or maybe a princess?

**Hokage**: Come on in and meet the team that will be taking you back to the Land of the Waves. In steps in a drunk old man.

**Your POV**

I was so happy a C ranked mission protecting someone which met that they were a target for someone. That was until I heard that I was going to be going to the Land of the Waves then I became thrilled it had been awhile sense I have been there. The Hokage told someone to come in and it was someone I knew and stayed with for some time while there and I was happy to see him that was before I smelled that sake on his breath.

**Man**: These kids will be protecting me on going back home you have got to be kidding. The short one looks like he is to peppy, the pink haired one looks like she doesn't even know how to fight, and the other boy looks like he could care less. I feel him turn his eyes to me and I see a smile on his face appear. Runa how are you doing?

**Runa**: Great how about you Tanzuna and I can tell you have been drinking again I told you to stop that months ago. Everyone was looking at you back to Tanzuna. Sorry I guess I should say something I lived with his family for awhile.

**Hokage**: I see well then I feel you will be fine then.

**Tanzuna**: Yeah I should with her she should have been and ANBU long ago. Everyone looked at me shocked.

**Runa**: You knew I couldn't do that Tanzuna then I would have to stay with one village. I giggled as we were told to leave and get ready to go and to meet at the front gate.

**Sasuke POV**

You watched Runa giggle and for some reason you smiled again. She had told you to grab her hand and kiss her cheek incase Sakura came at you to stop her. But for some reason if felt good to do so. When we left to go get ready for our mission to the land of the waves. Something came to mind.

**You**: Runa how much did you travel? She didn't look at me but just keep walking to the house.

**Runa**: Sense I was ran from my village and I was never able to settle down because I always had someone chasing me where they were a friend to start or an enemy.

**You**: "That was strange why would a friend chase you out of a home." She stopped and looked at me like she was in deep thought about something. But shook it off and jumped to the window of her room to get her things. "She is hiding something big and doesn't want anyone to know about it yet but she wants to tell. I can wait she opened up to me last night we can again then maybe I can open up to her more as well. Hey wait want am I saying I am not in love with her I can't be." You went to the door and upstairs to get my things but I could not get Runa out of my head at all thought the whole process of packing and going back to the gate. During that time you noticed she carries a katana but a case as well wondering what it was but could wait later. The gate was up ahead. She stops before it and turns to me with a very serious look.

**Runa**: Don't get to comfortable about the kisses, hugs or holding hands. I don't do relationships and you know why at least not until I kill him and someone else as well. This shocked you but then she smiled and whispered in my ear. Did they hear that Sasuke. I look over and yes they did and I nod my head. Good because I don't want to look weak but in the mean time when we are by ourselves you are welcome to do so I don't mind. I blushed but understood. With that we walked up to the group to start this trip would I become closer to her or would this only be used as a cover up so the fan girls leave me alone.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 6

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 6**

**Your POV**

I had just told out load that Sasuke should not get use to me being there to protect him. I knew it would confuse him but it also confused the group that I was there for work not a relationship. Blaze was in the forest making sure that we would not get ambushed and I was walking with the group with Sasuke walking close to prevent Sakura from getting to close and for some reason I liked it when he was close. I looked down to see a water puddle and knowing it had not rained in weeks I looked up to Kakashi and he nodded and he took steps back from the group. I went and took steps towards Tanzuna to protect him but I felt I needed to protect the group but not knowing the danger I figures he was the one target in the group. Just then Sasuke asked me a question.

**Sasuke**: So Runa you never said what kind of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and what else you know? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: You will just have to find out. I think you will like them though. I smiled again but turned around when I heard chains and jump to Tanzuna's side but when I noticed that Naruto froze I had to do something. I whistled for Blaze and when he jumped out I looked at him. Guard Tanzuna I am going to help the guys.

**Blaze**: Fine just be careful their weapons are poisoned. I nodded my head that I understood and jumped in front of Naruto. I didn't move fast enough and got hit by the ones weapons. I got cut good but at least Naruto was ok.

**Naruto**: Runa are you ok? He looked at me but I took out my katana and blocked the next attack and then cut the chain. I looked up to see Sasuke pinning the other guy that attacked. I looked to see the ninja symbol for the Village Hidden in the Mist.

**You**: Great that means he is here. I look up to see Kakashi taking the guys out and then tying them up. I look up to see Sasuke looking at me with worry in his eyes.

**Kakashi**: Runa you need to get the poison out before it makes it though your body.

**You**: Know Kakashi okay I came prepared for this very case. Blaze would you please bring me my bag that got ripped off. He nods and brings it to you.

**Sasuke POV**

She knows about the people that just attacked us and was aware that there weapons had poison on them. She went though her back and pulled out a blue bottle and drank a cap full of the stuff.

**Runa**: There that should take care of it and now let me heal myself and we will be good to go. You watched her heal herself as her hand glowed white.

**You**: Are you sure you will be okay Runa? She could tell that I was worried about her.

**Runa**: I will be fine I am a great healer as well as a fighter usually I don't get hurt. Naruto came up to her with a very worried look as well.

**Naruto**: I am so sorry Runa if I didn't freeze you wouldn't be hurt right now.

**Runa**: It is okay Naruto I am find the medicine I took it working and look the cut is gone now and there is no bleeding. Naruto still looked worried but felt better. But I have a feeling that someone knew about this. We all looked at the two ninjas to Tanzuna.

**Kakashi**: I believe she is right. These ninja were at least the same as me and Runa this is not a C ranked mission. I think you have something to tell us Tanzuna.

**Runa**: He doesn't have to I know what is going on. We all look at Runa and her look was of almost terror.

**You**: What do you mean you know what is going on and who did this. She just nodded her head.

**Runa**: Yeah I do you see these ninja are from the Village Hidden in the Mist but they also have a mark on their clothes that show that they work for a man named Gato.

**Kakashi**: Great we need to go back this mission is to hard even with two jonin, and with Runa having been injured we need to make sure that she is okay.

**Runa**: I am fine ok like I said I am a great healer and I what to do this mission ok.

**You**: If she wants to do the mission so do I. Which she is find and by the time we make it back to get new people they could have destroyed the bridge or what is there of it. Sakura and Naruto both nod their heads that they agree.

**Kakashi**: Fine but we have to be careful and if we run into anyone that I say is too strong then you all need to back off including you Runa you are still injured to me and can't fight that well.

**Runa**: Fine but if you get in trouble I am jumping in weather you like it are not.

**Kakashi**: Fine but if Runa and me get knocked out or killed you guys take Tanzuna and run to his village you got that. We all nod are heads and start walking towards the village. I watch Runa carefully making sure she can still keep going. I see her tiger Blaze go back into the forest to watch out for anyone.

**You**: Runa do you what me to stay close just in case? She looks at me with very weak eyes. Runa are you ok you seem weak? She looks to make sure that no one else was around and looks at me.

**Runa**: I would like that Sasuke sometimes this medicine can cause the body to get weak and yes I am find. I walked beside her when I saw her take a bad step and almost fall I grabbed her and decided to carry her. Please put me down Sasuke I am fine I can walk. I look at her with caring eyes.

**You**: No not until this side effect is gone and you can walk without falling. I see her pout but then she rests her head into my chest and fall asleep. I get this feeling that I would not let her go for whatever the reason.

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 7

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 7**

**Sasuke POV**

Runa had feel asleep in my arms as I carried her until the medicine wore off. I looked at her she looked so peaceful and beautiful. We kept walking and she started to snuggle closer to you when you noticed she was talking in her sleep.

**You**: "Wonder what her dream is about?" You watched her until she spoke more clearly.

**Runa**: Sasuke I will kill him just you wait you won't have to suffer for what he did to you ever again because I love you. This shocked you. She just said she loved you. It had to be the dream I mean come on she was like you and you didn't love anyone or did you. Lucky no one heard this so that was ok because I didn't need Sakura wanting to kill her for that. You reached the water to see a boat that would take you across to the village.

**You**: Runa wake up we have to take a boat and the rocking of the water may make me drop you. She slowly opened her eyes and started at you. She nodded her head and you put her down.

**Runa**: Thanks Sasuke for carrying me the medicine is wore off now. She looked towards the forest and whistled and Blaze came running and turned to his small form and jump into Runa's hands to get on the boat. You all got in the boat and made it across and got out of the boat to continue the journey. Blaze went back off again and you stayed close to Runa to be safe.

**Kakashi**: So Runa how are you feeling better now?

**Runa**: Yeah I am fine and I can fight at top strength now as well. She smirked and started to walk towards the village when a roar was heard in the forest. Blaze! I have to go check it out I will be right back. With that she disappeared to go find her tiger and what the roar was about.

**Your POV**

You had just heard Blaze roar which was a warning to you that something was wrong.

**You**: Blaze where are you tell me where you are? I looked around to hear laughter and turned around to find Zabuza holding Blaze who was badly bleeding.

**Zabuza**: Well, well nice to see you again Runa I see you came to live at the Leaf Village.

**You**: So I did now hand over Blaze so we can fight. He threw Blaze to you and you caught him and laid him down he was in his small form to save on energy I turned to him and he was gone. I could feel him going towards the group. I have to stop him. I grabbed Blaze and ran towards them just in time to throw Blaze to Sakura and to catch Zabuza's sword.

**Kakashi**: Runa what happened to Blaze and why are you fighting Zabuza? I couldn't look away but answered him.

**You**: When Blaze roared he was warning me that something was wrong and that is where he comes in. He attacked Blaze so if Sakura would please take care of him I will deal with him. With that you looked at the sword that was Zabuza's. So what is wrong Zabuza cant you get your sword back? With that he pulled back and you let go causing the sword to get stuck in the tree. I charged Zabuza and he did the hand signs for water clones. I did the hand signs for shadow 

clones. They fought and while they did that I got to the real one and kicked him in the chest causing him to hit the water of a lake behind him.

**Zabuza**: That was good Runa but you and I know that is not your true power and my guess is that you have not told them. I run on to the lake and try to do a round of punches but he dodges most of them. He then grabs my hand and throws me into the lake. I look up into the water to see him coming at me and I start doing hand signs for one of my own justsu. But was stopped when I was in a water prison.

**You**: "Great I stuck and he is letting water in I am going to drown." I start to put chakra to my hands and start punch at the bubble. But all it does is causes my hands to bleed and makes me lose energy. I start to feel myself blacking out when I see Kakashi do a water blast causing the water prison to break but I didn't have the energy to swim up to get air. I look up and everything is quiet I smile think this is how I am going to die and black out after hitting the bottom of the ground.

**End of the Chapter 7**


	9. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 8

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 8**

**Sasuke POV**

You watched as Runa fought a guy with a huge sword named Zabuza. She hit him but he said something causing her to charge him and start punching him she hit him a few times but then he grabbed her arm and threw her into the lake he went after her. It had now been minutes sense it had happened and there was no way she could hold her breath this long I was about to jump in after her but Kakashi was way ahead of me. I waited then out of nowhere Kakashi jumped out of the water holding her he threw her to me and I caught her. She wasn't breathing.

**You**: Runa wake up please wake up. I shake her and then I knew that the only thing to do was to do CPR. I started to do the motions to get her to breath and finally water came up and she started to breath. Runa are you okay? She looked up at me and nodded.

**Runa**: Who got me out of the water prison? She was coughing really hard trying to get the rest of the water out of her lungs.

**You**: Kakashi jumped in after you didn't come back up and then threw you to me where I had to do CPR to get you to breath. She looked around to find Kakashi and found him fighting Zabuza she was about to stand up to fight again when I held her down.

**Runa**: Let go of me I have to kill him because he hurt my friend and anyone that hurts my friend or me is dead. I looked at her but before I could make the choice to let her go there was a wave and I looked to see Kakashi had his one eye uncovered to reveal that he has a Sharingan in his one eye but how. But before you could do anything Naruto yelled.

**Naruto**: GUYS MOVE OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE SWEPT AWAY!! I looked up to see water coming at us and I got a good hold on Runa and jumped up to a tall branch to get out of the way of the water. I looked at Runa she was looking at me then I notice that I was holding her to the tree me on top of her.

**Your POV**

I was going to go after Zabuza when I see that Sasuke had a hold of me I tried to make him let go but his eyes showed that he was scared that I would get hurt again. I didn't understand why but could tell he was about to let me go when I heard Naruto and then looked up to see water coming at us. I felt an arm get a good hold on me and jump into the tree. When I looked up to see Sasuke had jumped up into the tree with me and had me pinned to it with him on top. He was blushing and turned around to let me up.

**Sasuke**: Sorry I was trying to make sure you made it into the tree and wasn't sure if you had the strength from the fight. He wouldn't look at me but I could see the blush.

**You**: That is okay and thanks. He just nodded and when the water cleared we looked up to see that a tracker ninja had killed Zabuza but I knew for a fact that wasn't true but if I tried to kill him Kakashi would come at me and maybe even killed me. I watched as the tracker ninja take Zabuza away and then I looked down to see that Kakashi had his Sharingan activated and then I 

see him pass out I rush to him and catch him before he hit the ground and slowly laid him down carefully. The others came running up to us.

**Sakura**: What happened he was fighting and then he just passes out?

**You**: It is because he used his Sharingan eye and it used up tons of chakra. I looked at them and then I look to Tanzuna. Are we close to the village? He nods his head and then points in that direction. I could tell he was in shock at what just happened. Naruto and Sasuke could you carry him.

**Sasuke**: Sure and are you sure you are ok? I nodded but turned to Naruto.

**Naruto**: Yeah I can carry him. They both leaned down and helped him up and then I turned to Sakura. I look to see her carrying Blaze who was now bandaged up.

**You**: Thanks Sakura for taking care of him he is my only family left.

**Sakura**: No problem he should be fine in a few days.

**You**: Good could you carry him while I stay on guard just in case. She nods and we start are way to the village. We finally make it after many stops because the guys were having problems with Kakashi being so heavy. But we made it.

**Voice**: Runa is that you? I turn around to see a person I knew right away.

**You**: Inari nice to see you again you have gotten big hey where is your father? I looked as his eyes which told me something was wrong. What happened Inari? He looked at me but told us to follow him to the house that we would be our home for the next few days that we protect Tanzuna so that the bridge could be finished. The boys went and took Kakashi to put in a bed.

**Sakura**: So Runa what is the plan? She and the others look at me waiting for orders like I was the leader.

**You**: Wait why are you asking me I don't know what we are suppose to do?

**Naruto**: But you are the highest rank here that is able that puts you in charge. I look at them and then I heard noises coming from the room where Kakashi is.

**You**: Stay here I will find out from Kakashi. I walk into the room to see him awake. Well it is nice to see you are up.

**Kakashi POV**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a house. The last thing I remember was I was fighting Zabuza and the tracker ninja came and took him and then I passed out.

**Voice**: Well it is nice to see you are up. I look up to see Runa looking at me.

**You**: Where are we and how did I get here? I look at her and she smirked.

**Runa**: We are at the village and Naruto and Sasuke carried you here. He nodded that he understood. I need to know what you what the team to do until you get back on your feet.

**You**: I want them to practice on chakra control by climbing trees do you think you can teach them that. I looked at him and nodded.

**Runa**: I can do that starting tomorrow I am sure I know who has the best chakra control but sure that is really easy to show them. I looked at him as he smiled under his mask and then went back to sleep.

**Your POV**

I walk out of the room that Kakashi was in and turned to the group as they were getting ready for dinner. They looked up to me as I walked in.

**You**: I am taking over your training until Kakashi can get on his feet meet me outside the house at 6am sharp so we can work on some things. They nodded as dinner was served by Inari's mother. This was going to be a long mission I can feel it.

**End of Chapter 8**


	10. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 9

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 9**

**Sasuke POV**

You went to bed early and woke up early to get ready for training but when you go down stairs you see that Runa is not there, but you see Sakura and Naruto you look really tired from having to wake up so early.

**Naruto**: Why so early in the morning I don't even think she is up yet? I looked up but heard no movement.

**Sakura**: Yeah but I don't think she sleep well last night she was talking in her sleep and she sounded scared about something. When I woke up though she was gone but her fighting stuff was still there all that was gone was the case that she had brought with her. You looked towards the door of the house only to see it open and to see Runa walk in breathing hard but looked fine.

**Runa**: You guys ready if you are follow me to where we are training in chakra control.

**Naruto**: We have already done chakra control Runa. She turned on him and held him to a tree.

**Runa**: I am your sensei until Kakashi is back and will be addressed as so you got that? He nodded and then she looked at you and Sakura. You both got that it is Runa-sensei.

**Everyone**: HAI!! She smirked and walked on to the deeper part of the forest and to some trees.

**Runa**: Okay Kakashi said to have you climb trees you think you can do that? I looked confused at her so did the others.

**Runa POV**

I had just told them to start climbing trees and they all looked at you confused and then Naruto started to climb a tree but he wasn't using his chakra.

**You**: No you can't use your hands just you feet. Naruto fell from the tree and looked at you funny.

**Naruto**: WE CAN'T DO THAT WE NEED OUR HANDS TO CLIMB TREES!! I looked at him and shook my head that he was wrong.

**You**: No you don't Naruto just use your chakra and climb the tree like this. I started to walk up the tree with my feet glowing blue with my chakra and started to walk straight up the tree to a branch and then walked and hung upside down on the branch. Like that ok now let's see you try.

**Naruto**: That is so cool let me try. Naruto started to focus his chakra and he took a step and fell down. This is really hard. I look to see Sasuke try and he got about four feet then fell.

**Sakura**: Look at me I got it figured out and it is really easy. I looked to see her sitting on a branch across from me.

**You**: I thought so I knew you would get it figured out Sakura. She looked at you confused. I will tell you later but I what you to try a few more times and I what you guys to keep trying until you can get to the top of the tree you got that. They all nodded and you jumped up farther into the tree to practice your flute that you had brought with you. You started to play a song that you had been working on it of course it was a sad song a song from your heart of the pain that you felt.

**Sakura POV**

You were slowly getting better and were getting closer to the top when you heard a sound. It was a beautiful but yet sad. I look up to see Runa playing her flute.

**You**: That sounds really good sensei. I looked at her and she stopped and looked at me.

**Runa**: Thanks but if you really what to know something it is more than just an instrument it can be a weapon too. I looked at her funny but figured I would not ask. Instead I looked down to see the boys were having problems with their chakra control. You should help them.

**You**: Shouldn't you? You are in charge of us after all. I looked at her.

**Runa**: But I will not always be there for them and you will so you help to work on your team work. I was about to leave when she stopped me. Also don't just give the information to Sasuke give it to Naruto too. With that I left knowing she was right and I should listen to her.

**Your POV**

You watched them for a while and then noticed that they were at the top. I got up and looked at them.

**You**: We are done for the day tomorrow Kakashi has told me that if you get this you are to guard the bridge builder starting around 7am you guys got that. They nodded and you jumped from the top of the tree to the bottom landing gracefully. I watched to make sure they all made it down and they did but then Naruto fell to the ground.

**Naruto**: I can't move another step. I turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

**You**: Help him to the house we can't leave him here he will freeze. They picked him up and we walked back to the house for dinner. When you got there you weren't hungry so you went outside to only be joined by Inari who looked sad. What is wrong Inari?

**Inari**: Why do you guys train so hard? I looked at him and figured it had to be because the person he called his father died.

**You**: Inari I train to protect the people close to me just like your father protected you and this village. He looked down you could see the tears coming from his eyes.

**Inari**: Do you have any parents Runa? I looked at him with caring eyes.

**You**: No I lost my parents at the age of six after that I could no longer live in my village to many bad memories. But you know what I have friends that I am very close to and that helps.

**Inari**: Did your parents die protecting you and did they love you? I closed my eyes not wanting tears to show.

**You**: They did die to protect me and they loved me very much and that is why they are dead now but you know I look up at the stars and moon and can tell they are watching over me so that makes me feel better how about you? You looked at him he was looking at the stars now too.

**Inari**: Yeah your right he would be watching me and he would not what me to cry. I will start training to become strong and protect the people I care about. I put a hand on his shoulder.

**You**: That is right Inari you just made your father very happy. He hugged you and you returned it.

**Inari**: Thanks Runa when I talk to you it is like having a big sister. Can I call you Sis? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: Sure little bro I think I can handle that. He smiled and went back into the house. It was only you for awhile when I heard someone walking close to me I turn to see Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: Can I sit next to you the whole house is asleep now so no one can see us? I looked to see him smiling for the first time and I smiled back and nodded my head yes. For some reason I couldn't find the words that I needed. After a few seconds I got my voice back.

**You**: Sasuke why do I get these strange feelings around you I what you around me and when you leave I what to follow. I what you to kiss me and hold me close but I don't know why do you? He looks at me and then looks away.

**Sasuke**: I was going to ask you the same thing because I am getting the same feelings when I am around you. It was quiet for awhile then it came together what the feeling was.

**You**: Sasuke you don't think it is love do you? He looked at me his eyes would have been cold for anybody else but me for some reason they were warm to me. Sasuke I think I love you. No I know I love you. He keeps looking at me as we get closer to each other.

**Sasuke**: I think I love you too Runa but just to make sure. He kisses me on the lips at first I was shocked but then I kissed back after about three minutes we broke apart. Yep I love you Runa. So what do you say be my girlfriend? I looked at him and smirked at him before pulling him into another kiss. After you broke from this one you gave him your answer.

**You**: Yes I would love to be your girlfriend. We move closer and held each other close then something came to mind. Sasuke should we tell everyone or do we keep it hidden. I looked to see him in thought and then he turned to me.

**Sasuke**: When we get back to the village there is going to be a party how about we do it then and we will plan it from there ok? I nodded my head and leaded into him. I started to feel my eyes get heavy and then I just couldn't keep them open anymore and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 9**


	11. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 10

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 10**

**Your POV**

You were sleeping quietly when you heard screaming really close to you. You were sleeping next to Sasuke as it seems we both fell asleep next to each other. The scream came from Sakura who was probably looking for Sasuke. I look to see Sasuke still next to me but had a WTF look on his face.

**You**: Sakura it is too early in the morning for the screaming would you please stop. I got up and then helped Sasuke up to his feet.

**Sakura**: WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN?! I look at her then to Sasuke to see what we should do about this. He showed no emotion which told me to cover it up.

**You**: I came out here to look at the stars and I fell asleep here. So I woke to find him holding me my guess he came looking for me when I didn't come inside for the night and he stayed with me to keep me warm. Is that right Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: Yes that is right. He looks at me and smirks. I smirk back at him.

**Sakura**: Then why did you stay outside Sasuke and not bring her in? We looked at each other trying to think of an idea but then Kakashi showed up and saved us.

**Kakashi**: Ok gang we are going to the bridge to protect the builder. We nod our heads that we understand.

**Sakura**: Hey were is Naruto isn't he coming with us today? I looked to notice he wasn't here today.

**Kakashi**: He was too worn out from training yesterday and will be staying here today to rest up. We all nodded our heads that we understood. Runa and Sasuke would you please go get your weapons and grab something to eat so we can leave.

**Sasuke/You**: Hai! We both jumped into the window not waking Naruto and grabbed our weapons and then jumped back down to make are way to the bridge. It was quiet all the way to the bridge with Tanzuna was with us as we got there I started to fell a chakra that I recognized from my fight with Zabuza.

**You**: Kakashi I fell something close by and I don't like it. They looked at me as we finally made it to the bridge only to see all the workers dead. Like I said I don't like the feelings of this at all.

**Kakashi**: I am starting to agree with you Runa. With that Zabuza's clones were everywhere.

**Kakashi POV**

We were surrounded by Zabuza's water clones we made a circle around Tanzuna to protect him but when I looked I noticed that Runa was gone. I looked everywhere but couldn't find her.

**Zabuza**: Well, well Kakashi it seems you still have those brats around I see. That was is still shaking. I look at Sasuke to see he is but he has a smile on his face.

**Sasuke**: I am shaking with excitement. I smile and turn to the clones.

**Kakashi**: Get him Sasuke. With that he attacked all of the clones and they were gone.

**Zabuza**: I see that he has gotten better. He could even give Haku a good fight isn't that right Haku? I look to see him and the tracker ninja from before.

**Kakashi**: So it was a set up? I was still trying to find Runa. I could also tell that Sasuke was as well. "Were is she I can't find her anywhere".

**Sasuke POV**

I had just taken out the water clones I looked to see that Runa was gone. I looked and was starting to feel that she abandoned us. I then see that the tracker ninja that had took him before. We were tricked and we fell for it. I was mad that we were played like that. Then I heard music that sounded like the flute. I looked over at the two ninja the one called Zabuza and the other Haku and they both looked really scared they must know something we don't.

**Zabuza**: Runa I know that is you playing that flute of yours and you must have gotten better to do this while they are still in range. I looked around trying to find the sound.

**Kakashi**: Guys be ready for whatever happens you got that. I nod my head as well as Sakura. I am going to take Zabuza right after Runa finishes what she is doing then Sasuke I what you do deal with Haku and Sakura I what to stay with Tanzuna to guard him you guys got that.

**You/Sakura**: Hai!! And with that I waited for what Runa would do next so we could fight Haku or she could help fighting Zabuza. Then the music stopped and there was a purple blast coming at them and it hit them both square on. She then just jumped out from her hiding spot to be by us.

**Runa**: Sorry guys but he knows about my flute and if he saw that I was here I would not have been able to do that attack. So who do I fight Zabuza or Haku?

**Kakashi**: That is okay Runa but next time tell me you going to do something like that and you will fight with Sasuke. She nodded her head and stood next to me as we were both waiting for are opponents. They came out of the smoke created from Runa's attack and attacked us. But Kakashi grabbed Zabuza and Runa threw Haku so that we were fighting farther away from the group.

**Runa**: Long time no see Haku I would have though you would have gotten stronger by now. I looked at her she knew him I would have to ask about it later.

**Haku**: It is good to see you too Runa and I have an attack that you have not seen though. CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!! She looked shocked she may have know him but she has never seen this attack before.

**You**: Have you seen this attack before Runa? I watch as we are surrounded with ice mirrors.

**Runa**: No I have not seen this before I knew he was working with something but I didn't know what. She looked a little worried but it was gone in a flash as we tried to find a way out of this attack without getting ourselves killed, but what do we do?

**End of Chapter 10**


	12. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 11

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 11**

**Your POV**

Haku had just did a new attack you have never seen called Crystal Ice Mirrors. You looked to Sasuke and he looked at you. He started to do hands signs and so did you.

**Sasuke**: Fire Phoenix Justus!! Fire comes from his mouth towards the mirrors.

**You**: Dragon Flame Justus!! Flames come from my mouth towards the mirrors. But neither worked this wasn't regular ice at all. I looked with wolf eyes to see the chakra in them they wouldn't melt. You turn to Sasuke to see and he looked at you then Haku talked.

**Haku**: Fire wont melt this ice and with this my speed will also go up. I watch as he jumps in to the ice and he starts to run from mirror to mirror I could barely see him and I could tell the Sasuke couldn't see him at all. He started to throw needles and you quickly grab a kunai to block but some hit you in the arms and legs. You see that the same is for Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: Do you think you can get out an attack from the outside? I looked at him and nodded yes I was going to when a big bang and a puff of smoke came and only with my wolf site made it so you could see. You could tell who it was.

**Naruto**: GUYS THE HERO IS HERE AND READY TO SAVE THE DAY!! I looked to see that he wasn't outside the mirrors anymore but was now standing beside me.

**Sasuke**: You baka you could have been more help if you attacked from the outside and now your trapped in here with us. I listened to them start fighting each other and Haku just laugh at the thought that team mates were fighting each other in the middle of a fight.

**Naruto**: I was just trying to help but I guess I will just leave then. I turned to him and looked at him funny.

**You**: You can't otherwise we would have by now so just keep dodging until I come up with a plan. You do but it was getting harder that is when you took a needle to your knee and it made you fall to the ground you try to stand but the needle is in your joint and prevents you from doing so. Naruto is completely drained but is still trying to get up and Sasuke is breathing really hard and he is running low on chakra.

**Sasuke**: Runa can you get up because I can't protect you both. I nod and pull the needle out and I can finally stand. You look to see that he has his eyes with Sharingan in them with only one orb but it was enough to follow Haku.

**You**: Sasuke how are you and Naruto holding up because I am getting really tired and running low on chakra. His eyes never leave Haku but he answers.

**Sasuke**: Not good even though I got my Sharingan to work it is eating my chakra and Naruto can't stand at all. I look at him to see that he is trying to get up and not pass out at the same time.

**Naruto**: I can to stand up and I can fight. You watch him trying to stand up but fails and falls to the ground again. I look at Sasuke then back at Haku to see he was going to go for Naruto and Sasuke who was trying to get Naruto to stand up.

**You**: Guys watch out!! You watch as Sasuke throws you Naruto to save him but in return he gets hit and hard. Naruto sees this and gets out of your hands to run to Sasuke. I watch as they 

talk and see that he is slowly losing to the lost of blood and chakra. I see him go limp and I can't take it anymore. I start talking to Ookami. "Ookami I need your help to defeat this enemy before I lose all of my friends" I have my eyes closed I can feel that Naruto is starting to tap into the fox's chakra but I don't care.

**Ookami**: "I will help you did love this boy and for the first time your stone heart was true again I will help you so you will not lose anymore friends close to you." I smirk as I feel my body changing as I grow a tail and ears and I grab for my katana for the first time. I open my eyes to see Naruto with his eyes red and looking more demon like but not as much as you. He looks at you and is shocked by your new look.

**Naruto POV**

Sasuke had just passed out and you started to feel strange as a new chakra that was red started to form around you and the only thing on your mind was to kill this guy for Sasuke. You then look up to see that Runa was also different she had white hair and wolf ears and tail. She had drawn her katana and was ready to attack.

**You**: Runa how did you do that I thought you were low on chakra. She looks at me her eyes are red like blood but she only smirked at you.

**Runa**: That is easy Naruto I am just like you but instead of a fox I have a wolf and we work together this happens so that I can have access to her power and her chakra. I will have to teach you sometime. I nod but see that she is ready to fight and so you turn to the one called Haku.

**Haku**: I see so now you show your true colors and I see that he is just like you. Before he can laugh Runa charged him but he moved to a different mirror but not before she shaded it. I then joined in and together with only one mirror left we punched and Haku fell out and skidded across the ground. You were about to go and finish him but Runa beat you to it but she froze and then I saw that he was talking to her and then he vanished.

**Your POV**

You and Naruto had just shaded the last mirror sending Haku across the ground with you following him. I quickly grab him to get ready to finish him, but he speaks causing you to freeze.

**Haku**: Before you finish me I have to know if you are fighting for someone you care about? I look at him before he answers his own question. You love that boy that I killed didn't you? I just kept looking at him before I nodded my head and gave him an answer.

**You**: I do he is the only one that understands me. He looks at you and you notice that you are still I your half wolf form.

**Haku**: Does he know about the real you and the reason why you are being chased? I look at him but I don't answer which gave him his answer he nodded and I was about to finish him off when he said stop and said he had to protect the person close to him. With that he vanished to notice that he was in front of Kakashi as he was going to land the final blow to Zabuza. You were about to go back to Naruto when you notice Zabuza try and cut though Haku to get to Kakashi. This got you pissed and you ran at Zabuza with your new demon speed.

**Kakashi POV**

You were about to finish Zabuza when the boy named Haku jumped in front of you and took the blow and he was dead the minute it hit. He was about to cut though him when you jumped away and laid the body on the ground you turned to attack Zabuza only to see a flash of white and Zabuza flying across the bridge you looked to see what you thought was Runa.

**You**: Runa is that you? She nods and walks up to you. You have wolf ears and tail and your eyes are red. She nods and then you look over to see that Naruto is okay tired but okay then you look at the ground to notice that Sasuke was there and not moving. Runa what happened to Sasuke?

She looks down but answers you.

**Runa**: He tried to protect Naruto and took the brunt of an attack and he talked to Naruto about something and then he goes limp, and as far as I know he is not breathing. You nodded and then you look to see that Sakura is asking about Sasuke.

**Sakura**: Hey Runa what is the deal with you? I shook my head stay this is not the time with my eyes and then she turned to Naruto. Naruto your ok that is good but were is Sasuke? No one speaks she then figures it out. Tanzuna then says to go to him and they run to Sasuke's body. You see the tears in her eyes but then you look up to Runa to see she was crying but she was angry and she was going to get revenge for the lost of Sasuke then it came to you. Knowing Sakura couldn't hear you, you asked a question.

**You**: Runa did you love Sasuke? She looks down at you and you never want to see that look ever again it killed you.

**Runa**: I did love him we confessed last night and then asked me to be his girlfriend in which I said yes. I hurt for you to hear this and see this then out of no were Zabuza's sword caught her in the stomach and you hear a crack something was wrong and you knew it.

**You**: Runa!! You run to her as she hit the wall to see that she had one of her ribs sticking out of her body and even with the chakra of the demon she was going to black out due to blood lost so know what you didn't know but you had to get your team to hospital and fast but how.

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 12

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 12**

**Your POV**

Zabuza had just hit you with his sword and you knew that you were hit in the stomach. I moved my hand to my side to see that I had a rib sticking out and there was blood everywhere.

**Kakashi**: Runa are you ok can you hear me? I looked up to see him looking at me with a worried look but I saw that Zabuza was behind him.

**You**: KAKASHI MOVE!! He did but he forgot that you couldn't move so you had no choose you grabbed your flute and did a quick blow to send some chakra notes like music notes at him to get him away but not before his sword hit the other side of your stomach breaking more ribs causing me to cough up blood and I was having trouble breathing.

**Kakashi**: RUNA SPEAK TO ME RUNA SAY SOMETHING!! I looked up to him and smile.

**You**: It is okay Kakashi I am fine would you just kill him for me. He nods his head yes.

**Kakashi**: Sure Runa I can do that for you. I smile again and then look over and see Sasuke and Sakura crying on top of him. But I feel chakra coming from him and I smile and then look back up to Kakashi:

**You**: Sasuke is fine by the way but do me a favor tell him that I love him. But before he could say another thing I blacked out. I just had this feeling that death was coming for me at least I thought so.

**Kakashi POV**

You were at Runa side when she told you to move and you did but you forgot Runa as went to her flute and blew on it causing a blast to send Zabuza across the bridge but not before she got hit again. I ran to her checking her vital signs but they were low she was dying and she knew it. She asked me to kill Zabuza and also told me that Sasuke wasn't dead and that she loved him with that she passed out with a smile on her face. I turned to Zabuza to see him get up.

**Zabuza**: I see that you lost another team mate Kakashi that is too bad some leader you are. I looked at him and started to fight him until I hit him with my Chidori. I hurt him really good and then I was going to finish him off for Runa when Gato showed up saying that he was firing Zabuza and he had a whole gang of men. But not before I hear Sakura say something.

**Sakura**: Naruto, Kakashi Sasuke is alive look. I look to see she was right but I also see that he was looking for someone.

**Sasuke**: Naruto where is Runa is she okay? Naruto looked down and so do I how can we tell him that she is dead. But it doesn't take long for him to see her body against the bridge bleeding with no sign of stopping.

**Kakashi**: Sorry Sasuke I tried but she was hit twice and with the lost of blood she is… You didn't finish he ran to her side as quick as he could and has that was happening Zabuza was under attack by the gang of men that Gato brought. But he got to Gato and killed him but not before he was stuck many times over. The gang of men were about to kill him but the village 

showed up and then Naruto did a few clones I then I choose to add a few clones as well and with that the men were gone. I then turn to Sasuke holding Runa's body close to him.

**Sasuke POV**

You woke up to Sakura crying on top on you and you couldn't breathe.

**You**: Sakura could you please get off of me I can't breathe. She jumps up and hugs me and then she calls to Naruto.

**Sakura**: Naruto, Kakashi Sasuke is alive look. I wave to them and get up it was hard but I made it to my feet. I then noticed that she didn't say Runa's name. I look around to see that the guys we were fighting were dead but I didn't see Runa.

**You**: Naruto were is Runa is she okay? I look to see that everyone looking to the ground and looks really sad something happened something really bad. "Not to Runa we just confessed she was someone I cared for we were just getting to know each other."

**Kakashi**: Sorry Sasuke I tried but she was hit twice and with the lost of blood she is…he didn't need to finish I looked behind him to see her body bleeding I run to her side she just couldn't be dead not now. As the guys finished fighting the gang that had showed up I hold Runa close.

**You**: Runa please wake up please I need you you're the only person that understands. You then notice that she has a tail and ears and her hair is white.

**Kakashi**: I see she has a demon in her that explains the chakra that she uses. I look up at him he see me crying and leans down so we can talk in private.

**You**: Why Kakashi she was the only person that understood me? He looks at me but stands up.

**Kakashi**: I will leave you two alone for a moment ok. I nod and he leaves I turn to her and hug her close I notice she has broken ribs sticking out and blood everywhere and even in this form she was beautiful.

**You**: Why Runa you said you would help me kill him together we could do it. I close my eyes not wanting to see the blood on her body then something happens I watch her body and I notice she is starting to breath. I look to see her eyes start to open.

**Runa**: Sasuke is that you? I look into her now red eyes from her demon form. I rub the tears from my eyes so she can't see them.

**You**: Yes Runa it is me. I thought you were dead. She smile at me and even now I blush.

**Runa**: I would never leave you Sasuke you're my boyfriend and true love now would you mine taking me to get healed otherwise I could die. You nod and pick her up she gets close to you and you walk to the team.

**Kakashi**: Runa your okay other than having your ribs sticking out of you let's get you to the hospital ok. She nods as we walk to the village to get her taken care of but before you guys reach the village she passes out from the lost of blood but she is still breathing.

**You**: Just don't leave me again Runa I need you. You smile as you walk into the hospital.

**End of Chapter 12**


	14. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 13

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 13**

**Your POV**

I wake up to a very bright light which became a white room. I looked around to see that Sasuke was asleep in a chair next to my bed. I must be in a hospital. I start to sit up but stop from the pain from my stomach.

**You**: Dang it my ribs are still broken. I look around to see a mirror to notice that I am back to normal and sigh knowing that I was going to have to tell them about me. I try to sit up again but this time the pain was not as bad. I look over at Sasuke to see that he was still asleep. I reach over and was going to play with his hair when Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi walked in.

**Kakashi**: I see that you are awake Runa it is good to see that you are ok. I nod and look back at Sasuke to see that he was waking up. I smirk and then turn back to the group.

**You**: So when are we leaving I really need to get back home and does anyone know where Blaze is? Sakura smiled and then I looked to the top of her head to see Blaze.

**Sakura**: It seems Blaze as taken a liking to me sense I took care of him to get him better. I smiled and nodded my head.

**You**: That is great Blaze has a hard time making friends so be lucky you are one of the few. She smiles and reaches up to pet him on the head which causes him to purr. She stopped and he jumped down and walked over to me and curled up in my lap.

**Kakashi**: For the matter of leaving that is when the doctor clears you to go. I frown I hate being in hospitals a lot. I looked over at Naruto you was looking at me really funny.

**You**: Naruto why are you giving me that funny look? I looked at everyone and only Sasuke was not giving me the same look now.

**Kakashi**: Runa can you please tell us why you had white hair, wolf ears, a tail and your eyes were red. I turned around and closed my eyes so that I would take the form they saw during the battle.

**You**: You mean this form that I use when I am under great battle stress. I don't look at them in the eyes as I go back to normal. You see I have a demon in me that I was born with it at least I think so I am really not sure. I start feeling tears in my eyes but then I look up to see Naruto hugging me.

**Naruto**: You're like me just like me and you don't have to worry I will be your friend and you can help me get stronger. I smile and push him away so we could look into each other's eyes.

**You**: Thanks Naruto and everyone that was the reason that is one of the reasons that I kept going from village to village but now I see that I no longer need to do that isn't that right Blaze. He nods his head and goes back to sleep. We talk for a little while longer and then they left and it was just me, Blaze, and Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

I watch as she pets Blaze and smiles which makes me smile as I see that the happiness in her eyes. She then looks up at you and smiles which make me blush which in turn make her giggle.

**Runa**: Sasuke you look so cute when you blush like that. I get up from the chair to the bed so we could be close. But I had a question I needed to ask.

**You**: Runa is that how you got rid of my brother when he tried to kill you. She nodded her head and I could tell that she wasn't very happy about it. There was another thing going though her mind. Runa what is it you look like you have something you what to tell me?

**Runa**: Sasuke did your family ever say anything about a little girl being sent away to another village to you at any time before the massacre. I thought for a moment and then remembered my dad saying something along those lines.

**You**: Yeah my dad said that way back when I was little they sent a girl to the Village of the Moon due to some reason but I don't see how that affects you. I mean the little girl they showed me had… I stopped the little girl looked just like Runa. Runa are you that girl? I looked at her and she smiled.

**Runa**: I am Sasuke my real name is Runa Uchiha from your clan. I was shocked by this and looked at her to see that her eyes showed the truth they were red with three perfect orbs. We were about to talk when the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

**Kakashi**: I see so you are the long lost Uchiha that was never found. I looked at Kakashi I was shocked he knew and didn't say a thing. Sorry Sasuke I didn't know for sure but I do what to know why you didn't tell anyone, Runa? She looked at him and smirked.

**Runa**: I am sorry but you see I am being chased by more than just Itachi lets just end there I believe that you already know Kakashi. You saw that other mark am I right. Kakashi nods his head but then a question came but Runa answered it for him. Yes I already told the Hokage so don't worry he knows about both but I would like it a lot if it was a secret between us four got it. Her eyes flash red to show that she met it. Kakashi then got up and left to check with the doctor to see if Runa was ok to go so we could leave.

**You**: Runa why didn't you come back to the leaf village? She didn't look at me but I could tell she was sad. I pulled her close and hugged. Also just how closely are we related? She looked up to me and smiled.

**Runa**: The reason I didn't come here first was because I didn't know anyone from the clan was still alive and if there was going back would be dangerous for anyone close to me. The other is not really close I am from the other side of the branch so don't worry about our relationship it is safe. I smiled and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back that was when we heard a scream. We both broke apart and looked to Sakura standing there.

**Sakura**: BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SASUKE-KUN?! I looked at Sasuke knowing we couldn't hide it anymore and turned to face her. She sighed and was going to say something but I spoke first.

**You**: We are dating Sakura. I pulled Runa close to show that it was the truth. She smiled and leaned into me and sighed.

**Sakura**: But Runa you said you wouldn't fall for Sasuke you promised. She was going to be in tears soon and that was when Runa spoke up.

**Runa**: Sakura I never said that you are just trying to get me to feel guilty and that won't happen to me you got that Sakura. I smirked and Kakashi walked in before she could speak again.

**Kakashi**: You are free to go Runa and so we will be leaving in a few hours so go get dressed and packed back up so we can go. With that me and the rest of the group left Runa to go get changed into her clothes so we could go home.

**Sakura POV**

How could she take him from you? You and the rest of the team where now walking back to the village you look up to see them walking hand and hand talking happily to each other. Without even knowing it Naruto walked up beside you.

**Naruto**: So what is going on between Runa and Sasuke? It looks like they are going out or something. I looked at him but stayed the way I was.

**You**: Sasuke said they were going out and I walked in on them kissing so I guess it is the truth. I was about ready to cry. When I thought of something that made me smirk. Ino would be pissed and at the party when we get back we can trick them in to falling out of love.

**Naruto**: Sakura are you ok you looked like you were going to cry and then you smirked like you had an idea. I smiled and looked at Naruto.

**You**: It is nothing Naruto just think about how much fun the party is going to be that is all. He looked at me and you could see that he was thinking the he got a shocked look on his face.

**Naruto**: If they are going out and they are happy don't you think you should let them be I mean look at Sasuke he is smiling and laughing I have never seen that in the entire time I have known him. I got angry I wanted to make Sasuke laugh and smile with me not that demon bitch. You were watching them and then you stopped when you noticed that Runa had stopped and was looking at you. She walked up to you looking very pissed.

**Runa**: Sakura you call me a demon or a bitch again I will kick your butt so you are back at the village I live in you hear me? I took steps back her eyes were red I was scared that look alone could have killed me, but she was about to hit me when Sasuke stopped her and shook his head.

**Sasuke**: She isn't worth it she is just a stupid fan girl. I was shocked that he said that I was also angry as I watch him take her hand and pull her close to him and walk away.

**You**: WHY SASUKE I THOUGH YOU LOVED ME NOT THAT STUPID BITCH OF A GIRL!! I covered my mouth I said one of the words she told me not to call her. Sasuke stopped her and looked at me.

**Sasuke**: I never loved you Sakura but I do love Runa so if you don't mind leave us alone. With that the trip went on we stopped for the night to rest. Sasuke changed Runa's bandages and we all feel asleep knowing tomorrow we would reach the village which is good I need a break from this trip and from everybody else.

**End of Chapter 13**


	15. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 14

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 14**

**Your POV**

I felt asleep by the fire with Sasuke holding me close and I woke up to see his black hair in front of me and we were walking. Well to tell you the truth they were walking I had a ride. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smirks and kisses my lips and I kiss back for a few minutes.

**Kakashi**: Okay guys do this at your home when we get back not here we still have quite a trip back home ok. We break the kiss as I put my head on his shoulder as we continued to walk.

**Sasuke**: It is good to see that you're up moon flower. I looked at him funny but like the name and smiled. We tried to wake up but you didn't show any signs of waking and we figures you were still healing from your wounds so we let you sleep. So Kakashi but you on my back until you woke up. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek again before Kakashi could see. He smirked and kept walking.

**You**: That is sweet my knight in shining armor but you can put me down now I can walk you know. I waited for him to stop walking and put me down but he kept walking.

**Sasuke**: No I like you right where you are. Nice and close to me and which a princess like you should not be walking. He kept walking and held me tighter. I smiled and put my head back on his shoulder and relaxed and with his gentle breathing and the nice warm weather I soon fell back to sleep on his back again.

**Sasuke POV**

After a while Runa fell back to sleep on my back as we continued our walking. After a while we reached the village gates and I was happy to take my princess home so we could both rest for tomorrow. That was until Sakura's partner in crime Ino showed up.

**Ino**: SASUKE-KUN YOUR BACK I WAS SO WORRIED!! She was about to tackle me when she noticed Runa on my back. WHO IS THAT BITCH THAT IS ON YOUR BACK SASUKE-KUN YOU NEVER CARRY ME!? I looked to see that Runa was starting to wake up due to the screaming.

**You**: Ino would you keep it down she was injured in the fight during the mission and is still healing she is trying to sleep. I looked at Runa to see that she fell back to sleep.

**Ino**: Then have Naruto take her home so we can talk about the battle you did over the mission it can be date. I looked at her and started to back up then Sakura came and I knew Runa wouldn't be asleep for long.

**Sakura**: INO-PIG WHY NOT LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE WE HAVE HAD A LONG TRIP AND A FIGHT WE WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN WHICH HE IS GOING TO TAKE ME TO DINNER!! I was getting tired of this but before I could do anything Runa woke up pissed.

**Runa**: Sasuke could you put me down or could you take me home because these bakas are driving me nuts and I need to sleep. I looked at her and nodded as we started to walk home.

**You**: Sure princess we can do that let's go home and I can fix you something to eat ok. She nodded and was about to fall back to sleep before the girls screamed again.

**Ino/Sakura**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE THAT BITCH DINNER SASUKE-KUN I MEAN WE ARE BETTER THEN THAT BITCH!! Of course Sakura quickly back down showing she had once again forgotten one of the words Runa hates being called but for Ino that didn't know she was in trouble.

**Runa**: Sasuke could you put me down for a minute I believe this girl needs to be put in line to a higher ranking ninja. I put her down and with that Sakura started to back up.

**Sakura**: I think I am going home now I will talk to guys later. With that Sakura ran off towards her home and Naruto and Kakashi left as well.

**Ino**: You are higher ranking this me that can't be right only genin are on these teams along with their jonin senseis. I smirk remembering what her rank was and took a step back to give her room but stayed close just in case.

**Runa**: That is where you are wrong you see I am a jonin in rank. Also another thing never ever call me a bitch you got that. Her eyes flashes as Ino took a step back.

**Ino**: Sasuke lets go have dinner you don't need to be with her she is crazy or something. I got up and walked towards Runa and pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek which caused her to giggle and I smirked I love that giggle of her it is so sweet.

**Sasuke**: I can't I taking my girlfriend home to fix her dinner so if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone we have had a long trip and it is getting late. We start to walk leaving Ino in shock.

**Ino POV**

What just happened how did that happen over that whole mission? How in the world did Sasuke like that crazy bitch more than me? I have to break up that relationship.

**You**: But then again her eyes showed that if I tried anything she would kill me. So I won't do anything to her but if I could get Sasuke to break up with her then I will be okay I think. With that you walked away to get ready for the party and trying to come up with a plan to get rid of that bitch of a girl Runa.

**End of Chapter 14**


	16. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 15

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 15**

**Your POV**

You and Sasuke finally made it home and I walked to the couch and sat down tired from the trip even though I didn't walk almost all day the wound still hurt a lot but I would be training the next day in chakra control or throwing kunai. Sasuke walked into the kitchen to fix something to eat for dinner.

**Sasuke**: Runa I am going to fix some chicken and pork ramen is that sound good to you. I looked over the couch and smiled.

**You**: Sounds great Sasuke do you need any help making it? You started to get up.

**Sasuke**: No I am good you just relax you are still injured. I nodded and sat down only to be joined by Blaze who beat us home by hours. I started to pet him on the head and then whispered something to him.

**You**: "Blaze could you stay with Sakura to make sure I didn't scare her make sure knows I am sorry about earlier too ok." With that he ran off to Sakura's house to be with her.

**Sasuke**: So what was that about? I looked up at him as he handed me my food and a glass of water.

**You**: Just told him to check on Sakura I was trying to scare Ino and I scared her as well and she knows so I sent Blaze to be with her to say I am sorry she is on the same team and it doesn't work if you're scared of your own teammates. He sits next to you as you both eat with great hunger from not really eating much for two days. I was going to get up but Sasuke pulled me back down.

**Sasuke**: Where do you think you're going I want to be with you so you can tell me how you found out about being an Uchiha? I frowned at him this was going to cause some problems here.

**You**: Sasuke the person that told me I was an Uchiha was your brother that is why he attacked the village I lived at because he found out about me and had to get me either to kill me or to take my demon I am not sure. He looked at you confused.

**Sasuke**: I see but then why did you say you didn't know why he was after you? I wasn't suppose to talk about this but I guess he would find out.

**You**: Sasuke your brother is in a ninja group that is called Akatsuki they go after people that have demons in them like me and Naruto. They then try and take the demon out of us by force which in turn kills us. I sighed knowing I was going to get into trouble but he had to know what his brother was doing.

**Sasuke**: So that is why you came back then was to help train Naruto so he could use his demon powers. He looked sad and only took me a few seconds to figure it out.

**You**: Sasuke do you what help with your Sharingan? I smiled and he nodded. So lets get some rest and start early in the morning before training with the team. I was about to get up when he brought me back on the couch again for the second time.

**Sasuke**: Don't go anywhere yet I need something from you before you go take your shower or whatever you are going to do. I smile as he leans in and kisses me on the lips and I pull him 

closer and deepen the kiss. We finally broke the kiss after want seemed like hours and we were both blushing bright red.

**You**: Well I better get going a shower sounds good and then I am going to clean my weapons and go to bed ok. I get up and this time he doesn't pull me back as I walk up the stairs I chose to sway my hips side to side as I feel him watching very closely I look back and wink as I run up the stairs to take a shower.

**Sasuke POV**

You watch as Runa went up stairs but as she went she swayed her hips causing you to watch her butt she then stopped and you looked up at her face to see that she was watching you she smiled and the winked at me and the ran upstairs to take a shower and clean her weapons for training tomorrow. A though crossed your mind just how lucky I was to have fallen in love with a girl that was from my clan and could help me and had the same goal in life it made me feel happy.

**You**: I guess I better clean up from dinner and then go take my own shower and go to bed. You were about finished when I heard a noise at the window. I look to see that Blaze wanted in.

**Blaze**: Thanks Sasuke. I just got back from Sakura's she wanted Runa to have this for her wounds I think she going to leave you alone now. I don't think she wants to challenge Runa.

**You**: That is good there are just leaves another hundred or so to go. I laugh just saying it was funny but with Runa as my girlfriend nothing could go wrong.

**Blaze**: Well I am going to bed with Runa I will see you in the morning Sasuke. He gets up and leaves me to go to Runa and I just stay there for a while until the water stops and it all gets quiet.

**You**: I guess I should go to bed to get ready for training tomorrow. You got up but not before opening Runa's door to her room to see her sleeping quietly and Blaze down by her feet. He opens his eyes to see it was me and grins and goes back to sleep. I walk up and kiss Runa on the cheek and smile at her beautiful form lying in bed. Good night Runa I love you. With that you walked out took a quick shower and went to bed for tomorrow's training and the party tomorrow night.

**End of Chapter 15**


	17. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 16

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 16**

**Sasuke POV**

You wake up to hear sounds coming from downstairs. At first they were small but then there was a load crash and I sprang from bed in and downstairs to see that Runa was up trying to make breakfast for us.

**You**: Runa what are you trying to do wake up the whole village. She looks up at me and smiles and blushes in embarrassment.

**Runa**: Sorry I was going to make breakfast and I couldn't find some things that was all and when I found want I was looking for it came crashing down on me. She then looked at me and she started to turn bright red. I looked to see that I was only in my boxers.

**You**: I guess I should change just so the team doesn't show up and sees us like this and get the wrong idea. She nods but her face stays red. I walk back up stairs and change in to my training outfit and then walk back downstairs to see that she had finished making breakfast and was setting it on the table. I walk down to see that she was in deep thought. It changed and I figured that she came to a solution.

**Runa**: Before we go to train I need to see the Hokage to get my named changed. I nod as I sit down and look down at the food. Go ahead I use to cook back home and wherever I chose to live. I nod and take a bite of the food that was there. I smiled and took another bit. I looked up to see that she was eating too. I stop to get a drink of some orange juice.

**You**: This is great you are a great cook Runa. She smiles as we finish there is some banging at the door. I grab the dishes to start cleaning them. You made breakfast I do the dishes. She shrugs and goes to the door before the person at it takes it down.

**Your POV**

I go and answer the door to see the team standing there. I was shocked I was sure that training was still not for hours.

**You**: Guys what are you doing here practice isn't for hours? They looked at me confused and then smile like they remembered something and didn't tell us.

**Kakashi**: We are not training today but you guys have a small mission today but you can't go Runa you are still injured. I nodded knowing I was in no shape to fight just yet. I then turn to Sasuke who had finished doing the dishes and he is grabbing his weapons and then stands next to you.

**Sasuke**: Well I am ready to go what is the mission? I watch them talk about the mission when I noticed that Blaze was not here. I then hear sounds in the kitchen then figured out he was eating want I left him. Well I have to go princess see you after I am done.

**You**: Sure but you own me big for this you got that. He nods and kisses me on the lips.

**Naruto**: Okay guys get a room would you please. We break and I look to see that Sakura was talking to someone I didn't know but she was blushing. I figured she had found someone new to hang on other than Sasuke. I watch them leave and them remembered that I needed to go see the 

Hokage. So with that I left. I walked for a few minutes and figured I need to go shopping for food sense we were low. I finally get there and walk up to the lady to talk to her.

**You**: I need to see the Hokage about something is he available? She gets up and looks thought the doors that lead to the Hokage. She then comes back to you.

**Girl**: He can see you go right on in. I nod and walk in to the office to see that he is just doing paper work and his by himself.

**Hokage**: So Runa what can I do for you? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: I need to change my name to my true name. He looked at me and smiled.

**Hokage**: I was wondering when you would want to do that Runa Uchiha. I looked at him confused. But first would you do you Sharingan. I smirked and closed my eyes and then opened them again to show him my red eyes. Good I see that you have all three orbs.

**You**: I do and I plan to help Sasuke with his. I closed my eyes and they are normal again. Also did you put me in the same house as Sasuke because you knew about who I was truly? He chuckled and I looked at him funny.

**Hokage**: Why yes I did do that so that would happen and if I am not mistaken you and him are going out now right? I looked away because I am blushing bad. He chuckles again but I go back to my emotionless face again.

**You**: Yes we are going out but I would like to keep that a secret for a while. He nodded and took out the paper that was for me and changed the name on it. Thanks Hokage it will be great to be called that name again.

**Hokage**: No problem Runa you and Sasuke get along now and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I nod and leave heading to the market to get food for later. I was walking back home from the market when I noticed that Sasuke was at the market trying to get though but he was having fan girl problems and Sakura was trying to keep them off and Ino was the head of the problem. I walked over to the group.

**You**: So Sakura, Sasuke are we having problems? Everyone stops moving and Sasuke and Sakura come up to you.

**Sakura**: Sorry Runa I was trying to keep them off of him. I looked at her and smile.

**You**: It is okay Sakura I understand. I looked towards the group and handed Sakura the food I got for back home. Hold these Sakura. She took them and the girls went back to surrounding Sasuke. Would you girls please get off of him? They turned to you and Sasuke came to your side.

**Ino**: Why should we it is not like he likes you are anything. I looked at her but stood my ground.

**You**: Well if you think he doesn't like me then you don't have to worry but I have a feeling that he does. I feel Sasuke come closer to me.

**Ino**: I still think you brainwashed him or something. I looked at her but closed my eyes I was going to show everyone who I was and then they would leave us both alone.

**You**: Ino I told you to leave me and Sasuke alone and now I am going to make you leave us alone. I was going to open my eyes but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Sasuke**: If you don't mind my girlfriend and I will be leaving I had a hard day with the mission and she has food that needs to get home. The girls looked at you as he took his arms and pulled you really close. Calming down I opened my eyes to see the girls were really upset.

**Ino**: Sasuke do you really love the bitch over me. This got me mad but with Sasuke holding me I stopped myself.

**Girls**: YEAH!! Sasuke held me closer and then smirked so you got want was going on.

**You**: My guess is you want him to prove it right? Then nodded and then looked at you. Fine he will kiss me on the lips and to show it I will make no move towards him. Does that sound fair to you? They looked at you but nodded. I looked at Sasuke and he let me go I took a step or two away from him. I turned and faced him to see him smirking. He walks up to you and pulls me close and kisses you straight on the lips. You close your eyes as the girls gasp. After want seemed like minutes all of the girls but Sakura and Ino left.

**Sakura**: Okay guys everyone but Ino is gone you can stop. I sigh and look to see that Ino was to in shock to move. Oh and here is your food guys. I was going to take it but Sasuke took it instead.

**Ino**: Why Sasuke? It should be me you loved me. I looked at her she still didn't get it.

**Sasuke**: Ino I never loved you and until I met Runa I never loved anybody. You didn't show it but you were shocked. I love Runa and to make sure that nobody well bother us yes we are going out. I walk up to him to show that it is the truth.

**Sakura**: Well guys I have to go home otherwise my mom will get upset and I have a date tomorrow sense we are not training or doing missions. Oh and don't forget we moved the date of the party to three days from now to give you time to rest and heal up Runa. I nodded my thanks and also thanked her for the medicine and turned to leave the still shocked Ino to go home.

**Ino POV**

I will get Sasuke back and with the time until the party which is in three days gives me time to find a weakness and I will find it. With that I leave to go back home. Talking to myself as I go.

**You**: I will get him back Runa just you wait.

**End of Chapter 16**


	18. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 17

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 17**

**Your POV**

You and Sasuke had made it home and you opened the door for him to walk in and he went straight to the kitchen to put the food away. I walked in to help him.

**You**: I feel like we are married when we do this you know that. He stops doing want he is doing and looks at you and you look at him to see him blushing at that comment.

**Sasuke**: You think so I wouldn't mind that when we are older and kill him. I looked at him a smiled as we finished putting the food away and then went to the living room turning on the TV to see that nothing is on.

**You**: There is nothing on do you what to go work on your Sharingan is said looking at him. He nods and gets up and you follow. We go to the training grounds to start training.

**Sasuke**: So how do we start training because I am ready for anything? I looked at him and smirked.

**You**: Well first let me see what you have so far. I looked at him and he had his eyes closed and then he opened them I look to see that he only had one orb. That was usually the hardest to get so the other two would be easy to get. Good you have the first one at least I don't have to do what I did to myself to get that one out.

**Sasuke**: How did you get your first one? I looked at him a smirked.

**You**: I had my friends at the time attack me until it was my only option at the time otherwise I would die. He looked at me but I only shrugged my shoulders. Let's get started I would like you to keep you Sharingan on until we go to bed at ten tonight it will cause more chakra to be used but you will have to force them to stay activated you will feel it when you get the other orb okay.

**Sasuke**: Okay got it is this how you got yours? I started to do some of my own Sharingan training as well but mine was my wolf Sharingan. I was looking away from him so he couldn't see them at the time.

**You**: Yeah but I held them for several days until mine came but we will see how long you need to hold yours to get it. I turn around for him to see that my eyes were blue with the orbs instead of red.

**Sasuke**: What is up with your eyes they still have the orbs but they are blue not red. I smiled knowing he was going to find out sooner or later.

**You**: This is my wolf Sharingan only I can do it due to the demon in me so this gives me the regular powers of the Sharingan but also my wolf senses to boot. But it is a lot harder to hold and takes up a huge amount of chakra so I will hold mine and you can hold yours sense I am working on holding my for a day I can't even do that with this one but with the regular I can hold for days as long as I don't fight.

**Sasuke**: I see so you still have problems with your Sharingan. I looked at him and nodded and then looked down.

**You**: Only he has them mastered and so for us to beat him we have to master ours. He nodded and we both choose to go home because it was getting dark and even with my wolf eyes I was having a hard time seeing.

**Sasuke POV**

We walk home together holding hands her eyes blue mine red from our Sharingan. She said the truth it was becoming harder to hold my Sharingan but I would do it to get stronger. I look over to see the same happening her I see that her eyes keep switching back to red then to blue again and she was breathing hard.

**You**: Runa are you okay are you still recovering from the wound? She looked at me and smiled but nodded.

**Runa**: Yeah I think I am but I will keep doing it we can sleep in because we don't have anything going on tomorrow. She looked like she was going to pass out but we made it to the house only to see that it is 7:45pm.

**You**: We have a long wait Runa so what are we going to do to pass the time? She looked at me and then smirked and walked upstairs and then came back down with a movie called Beowulf.

**Runa**: Watch it with me and then we can see how much time we have left then. I smiled at her and then went into the kitchen to make snacks as she went and got a blanket just in case and got set up on the couch.

**You**: Here is some popcorn and some pop. I set them on the table and then got on the couch and she went to put the DVD in and start the movie. We watched the movie and I snaked my arm around her waist and held her close the movie ended two hours later and she had fallen asleep from the lack of energy. I looked at her and picked her up. I walked upstairs and noticed that my door was open and her's was closed. I guess she is going to sleep in my room because if I put her down she will wake up and I don't what to do that. So I walked in and laid her on my bed and pulled the covers over her. I then walked back out to see that Blaze was by her door.

**Blaze**: What do you think you are doing with her in your room? I looked at him trying to come up with the words.

**You**: We were watching a movie and she fell asleep from training because she was trying to hold her Sharingan and so was I so we could work on getting stronger. I carried her up here and I didn't want to wake her and my door was the only one that was open so I just put her in my bed and she looks so peaceful sleeping there I don't want to move her. I looked at him getting nervous.

**Blaze**: I see that is fine just don't do anything to her okay because if you do I will kill you and if you don't mind would you open her room so I could use her bed to go to sleep. I sigh in relief and open the door to let him in and then go back to my room strip to my boxers and get into bed with Runa. I look over and kiss her on the check.

**You**: Goodnight my princess. With that you fall asleep with your arm holding her close to you.

**End of Chapter 17**


	19. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 18

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 18**

**Your POV**

I wake up only to see that I am not in my room and that someone is holding me. I look over to see that it is Sasuke's room and Sasuke is holding me. I must have fallen asleep last night from the lack of energy. I look back to Sasuke to see that he is still asleep. He looked so peaceful and I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

**You**: Wake up my prince we have things that need to get done today if you want to master you eyes. He just pulled you tighter to him and stayed asleep but he talked in his sleep.

**Sasuke**: I don't feel like getting up my princess you will just have to make me get up. I see him smirk knowing that he was very awake but I knew want he wanted. So I leaned down and kissed him on the lips and he quickly kissed back. He licked my lips wanting into my mouth and I granted him entrance and he tasted every part of my month and then I did the same to him after about ten minutes I heard a knock on the front door and we broke the kiss.

**You**: I guess we better get up or they will walk in on us and we don't what that do we? He nodded his head but kissed me quickly to go get into some clothes and I ran to my room and changed into some clothes. I see Blaze lying on my bed starting to wake up from me running into my room and the banging on the front door.

**Blaze**: So how did you sleep last night? I looked at him he had to have known I slept with Sasuke.

**You**: Good. I said as I got dressed only to hear more banging on the front door. Would you go let them in so they will stop that banging and break our front door? He nodded and got up and went to the front door. I got done the same time as Sasuke and we both smile as each other as we both walk down the stairs to see that it was Sakura and Naruto with a guy and a girl from another team.

**Naruto**: Morning you two how did you two sleep last night? I looked at him and then to Blaze.

**You**: Good why do you ask? He just pointed to Blaze.

**Sakura**: Did you two really sleep together in the same bed? I looked at Blaze and flashed my eyes before he went out the back door to catch some fish from the lake.

**Sasuke**: Yeah we did she fell asleep on the couch and I took her up to her room and the door was shut and I didn't want to put her on the floor so I put her in my bed and when I got her there she looked so peaceful I didn't want to move her so she just stayed there and I just got into bed with her sense Blaze was sleeping in her room. I was blushing bad when he talked about it but I was also embarrassed that I passed out from the lack of energy I felt weak, but I didn't let it show.

**You**: So what are you guys here for and who are the two people beside you? I watched as the girl and the boy came forward.

**Girl**: My name is Hinata Hyuga it is nice to meet you Runa. I looked at her and smiled she was a shy girl and by the vibes I got off her she had a crush on Naruto by I would have to find out for sure. I then turned to the boy and that was when I noticed he had a dog on his head.

**Boy**: My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner in crime Akamaru. I smiled at them and Akamaru jumped into my hands to let me pet him.

**You**: It is nice to meet you both and by the looks of you two I would say you're on the same team am I right? They looked at me in shock.

**Kiba**: That is right but how did you know? I looked at them both and then back to the others and they nodded their heads. I looked at them and smiled.

**You**: I can smell the you both on Akamaru he has your scent the most Kiba which makes sense you own him but Hinata and two others are on him the most which I believe is your team correct.

**Hinata**: That is right your really good Runa your nose is almost as good if not better than Kiba's. I smiled at the comment and then turned to the rest of the group.

**You**: So what is that you guys what because we both got up and we have not had breakfast? They looked at us and then the girls looked at us. I started to back up and so did Sasuke as both Kiba and Naruto were coming towards him and the girls were coming towards me.

**Sasuke**: What are you guys doing? We almost made it to the stairs were we would make a break for it towards the training grounds were we both planned to spend most of the day.

**Sakura**: We girls are going shopping for the party and the boys are going to have a guy's day out. I looked at Sasuke and nodded and we both closed our eyes to show our now red eyes with mine being a perfect three orbs and Sasuke now have two from the training last night.

**You**: I see you got your second orb Sasuke I guess we better get to work on the third. He nodded and looked at the groups shocked faces.

**Sasuke**: I guess we should be leaving now come on Runa it is time we spent some time together. I nodded and we both jumped over them and out the door.

**Naruto POV**

We watch as both Sasuke and Runa jumped over us all and out the door. I was shocked not that Sasuke was getting better at his own Sharingan but that Runa had her own as well.

**You**: Sakura was I seeing things or did Runa's eyes have the Sharingan in them too. I was finally able to speak from the shock.

**Sakura**: Yeah she did have them and they were perfect and the last time I saw Sasuke's he only had one orb and now he has two. Kiba and Hinata were finally able to talk as well.

**Kiba**: So doesn't that make Runa in the same clan as Sasuke? I looked at him but I was not sure.

**You**: I am not sure I mean Kakashi has one eye that is a Sharingan maybe Runa has too. But Sakura and Hinata were not convicted.

**Hinata**: I think we should go see the Hokage he as her village register paper that gives all of her information on it we can see if she is under a different name. We all nodded and took off to the Hokage's office.

**Sasuke POV**

We had just got away from the others before they dragged us off on some shopping spree for Runa and some guy thing for me. We were finally at the training grounds to do some training and some time together.

**You**: So we're should we start Runa? She looked at me and we walked over to a lake and she stepped on it and started to walk on water. I was shocked.

**Runa**: I guess sense you can climb trees you can now start learning to walk on water. I looked at her confused. Unless you're going to not chase after me after I do this. She came up to me and pushed me into the water and now I was very wet. She giggled and ran a few feet on to the lake so she was out of my reach.

**You**: You're in for it now Runa come back here. She shook head no sat down on water. I looked at her and then at the water.

**Runa**: Are you coming Sasuke or you scared to get even more wet then what you are? I was smiling knowing she was just trying to get me to come get her and train at the same time.

**You**: Fine here I come you just stay right there. I focused my chakra and started to walk on the water and to my amazement I was standing on the water. I smirked at her but then noticed she was gone. Runa where did you go? I looked to see she was beside me.

**Runa**: Your better then I though Sasuke I know there was a reason I fell in love with you. She walked away and stood in front of me a few feet away. So come get me my prince before your princess falls into the lake never to come back up. She was starting to let her chakra slip which in turn was causing her to sink ever so slowly.

**You**: Runa don't do that I am just learning to do this. But she just kept doing it and I had to get to her fast otherwise she would go under and then she could drown or pull a prank either one I didn't want to see. I finally made it to her and pulled her close and with that she let her chakra go and we were both at the bottom of the lake. I closed my eyes when I went under and I was no opening them to see that Runa was floating in front of me in her demon form. I smiled and swam to her but she disappeared. I was losing air so I swam up to the top for some only to see Ino yelling at me.

**Ino**: SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU OK THAT BITCH COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!! I was mad I loved Runa and we were only training at least I thought so.

**You**: I am fine Ino we were only training that is all. I get the chakra back under my feet and get my balance to stand on the water again.

**Ino**: WOW SASUKE-KUN LOOK YOU CAN STAND ON WATER CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT!! I looked at her and shook my head no and turned to try and find Runa. COME ON SASUKE SHE LEFT YOU LETS GO OUT TO LUNCH OR SOMETHING!! I wish she would stop yelling at me from across the lake.

**You**: No thanks would you please just leave me alone I am trying to find Runa. That was when I saw a flash of white jump in front of Ino and push her down. Then I looked beside me to see Runa back to normal.

**Runa**: Looking for me my prince? I feel her grab me from behind and hold me tight.

**You**: Yes I was where you did go? I see her smile at me and then lean up and kiss me on the lips lightly.

**Ino**: WOULD YOU STOP THAT SASUKE-KUN IS MINE AND NOT YOURS YOU BITCH!! I looked at Runa to see she was mad in her eyes but smiled at you just the same and just ignored Ino otherwise.

**Runa**: I found a spot that we can spend some time alone just me and you how about that? I looked at her and smiled.

**Ino**: NO HE IS GOING TO TAKE ME TO LUNCH AND TEACH ME TO WALK ON WATER LIKE HE PROBABLY TAUGHT YOU!! I looked at her she was still the same.

**Runa**: Sasuke make her go away please I thought you said it was going to just be the two of us. I smiled at her and picked her up and jumped to land and put her down so she was standing to one side.

**You**: Sorry Ino you heard my princess she doesn't want you here with us I did promise to spend some alone time with her. I see that Ino was shocked as I opened my eyes and with a flash of red put her to sleep. I turned to my princess who was standing were I left her. So where is this spot you wanted to show me.

**Runa**: This way my brave prince. She took my hand and we jumped from tree to tree hand in hand to this spot she found so we could be alone.

**Ino POV**

I wake up and I was still by the lake were I saw Sasuke-kun and the bitch Runa. I remember Sasuke's eyes being red and I was knocked out.

**You**: But before that I remember seeing a flash of white before it jumped to Sasuke's side and then Runa was there. I say to myself. She has to be controlling him there is no way Sasuke would go for her. I look up to see that Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were standing there. Did you guys see that Runa must have control of Sasuke she made him attack me in some way. The two on his team just shook their heads like I was being stupid.

**Sakura**: Was his eyes red Ino? I looked at her but nodded my head.

**You**: Yeah it has to be her doing. I mean he looked like he was under a spell. They all shook their heads this time.

**Naruto**: That is his Sharingan it is special in his Uchiha clan not a spell ok Ino. She looked shocked but Naruto clarified. Everyone in his clan has it including Runa. I was even more shocked. I was going to say something along the lines that he is dating to close to family or something but that was take care of as well.

**Hinata**: Also there branches are like mine and Neji so there is nothing to worry about that area. I stopped they wanted them to be together but why.

**You**: Sakura I though you wanted to have Sasuke as well what is the deal? She looked at me but grabbed Kiba's arm and leaned on his shoulder.

**Sakura**: I am going out with Kiba so Runa can have Sasuke. I was shocked but could not come up with anymore questions. I just stood up and walked away from them as Sakura and Kiba went on a date and Naruto walked Hinata home.

**You**: What do I do I mean they really love each other but I still love Sasuke don't I? I thought about the times I saw them together and how Sasuke was laughing and smiling for the first time sense his clan disappearing and with Runa being from the same clan they could revive the Uchiha clan together they were perfect together. I look to see that Sakura was waiting for Kiba to get some food so I walked up to her to ask her one final question. Sakura can I ask you something.

**Sakura**: Sure I already know it is about Sasuke and Runa so shot. I looked at her but asked it.

**You**: Sakura why does Sasuke love Runa? She looked at me and smiled.

**Sakura**: They just do they have things in common so they just like each other and with the same dream and with the idea of them able to rebuild their clan they just fell in love. I looked at her and then looked at the ground. But you know what? I looked at her again.

**You**: What Sakura? I was close to tears.

**Sakura**: He was in love with her before he knew who she really was so I guess that is true love for you. I looked at her and smiled she was right no matter want I tried they would always find a way to be together so I guess I should try and find someone else too like Sakura did.

**You**: Thanks Sakura I just need to know I guess I will let them be together and find me someone special like you did. She smiles at you and gets up and you follow suit she walks up to Kiba and he hands her some ice cream you wave good bye and walk back home and for the first time think of something else other than Sasuke.

**End of Chapter 18**


	20. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 19

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 19**

**Sasuke POV**

Runa and I had been jumping in the trees hand in hand when she stopped sniffed the air and then took off to the left. I was looking around and didn't recognize the area so I had to trust that she knew where we were going. That was when we came to a stream that went into the lake that we were just at.

**Runa**: We just follow this to the spot and then we can have our alone time. I nodded and smiled that we could finally have some alone time together. We walked for a few minutes and then came to a sakura tree and it was in full bloom next to a waterfall it was beautiful and so quiet and away from anyone from the village. It is so beautiful isn't it Sasuke. I looked at the area and it was but not as beautiful as her.

**You**: Yeah it is but not as beautiful as you are my princess. She turns to me and smiles and blushes at the comment. I take her hand and we walk to the tree and sit down underneath it. She leans into me and sighs at the thought of us finally being alone together.

**Runa**: Sasuke why do you love me? I looked at her shocked but didn't show it.

**You**: I love you for your being you around me and not a fan girl and treating me as me not some hotshot as most of the girls think of me as. I looked at her with very soft eyes and she looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

**Runa**: So when did you find out that you loved me? I thought about it and then it came to me.

**You**: The first time we kissed there was something in it that told me that you wanted it and so did I. I looked towards the waterfall and then back at her. So why do you love me Runa? She looked at me and smiled.

**Runa**: I love you for being you most boys would hit on me or when they found out want I was would try and kill me or run away but you didn't. I looked at her trying to figure out how many boys she may have kissed.

**You**: How many boys did you really love? She looked at me and then looked down I could tell she was thinking hard on this hoping that if she came up with a number that it wouldn't make me go away.

**Runa**: Not many only two before you but I could tell they were not going to last long but when I met you something even before the kiss just told me you were special and it wasn't just your name or your family. I looked at her and then pulled her face towards me so she was looking at me.

**You**: That is ok Runa I know you had to have loved before me but I know our love will last because we fell for each other before we knew we were in love. She smiled at me and I smiled back as we leaned into each other to kiss each other. The kiss became a make out session and it lasted until we both needed air otherwise we would both pass out.

**Runa**: Sasuke I love you so much that if you ever left me I don't know want I would do to myself. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

**You**: I love you too Runa I would probably kill myself if you ever left me Runa. She looked at me and then back at the waterfall and leaned into me again. It was quiet for a while and I thought she may have fallen asleep from the peace and quiet but she spoke again.

**Runa**: Sasuke lets promise that we will never leave each other no matter want ok? I looked at her but she was still looking at the waterfall and then to the sky that was slowly turning pink.

**You**: Ok Runa I will promise not to leave you if you promise not to leave me deal? She laid her head in my lap which made me blush.

**Runa**: Ok Sasuke I promise we will be together forever. I get up and she follows as we both turn to the tree and take out a kunai and start to carve into it. When we were done a few minutes later there was a heart with our initials in the middle.

**Your POV**

I looked at the tree with our initials with a heart around them I then did a Justus around it so that nothing would destroy it or the craving would grow back in. I then felt and arm go around my waist and looked to see that Sasuke was holding me close. I leaned into to him and we just stared at the spot on the tree.

**You**: My prince it is getting late and if I am to get us home so we could fix dinner we need to leave now but before we leave I want to protect our place so no one can find it. He nods and then both jump to a tree where I do some Genjutsu to hide our secret place from anyone who would do it harm.

**Sasuke**: You know the other reason I fell in love with you my princess? I looked at him as I finished and my look was very confused. You are strong not just in body strength and chakra strength but in the heart and soul and you are also very smart. I looked at him but smiled to myself.

**You**: So are you that is also the other reason I fell for you but also someone can finally keep up with me and work with me on the same Justus so we can both get strong together and kill him so we can leave a happy life together at least I hope so. I fell him pull me close and pick me up as he kisses me on the lips real quick before he jumps off towards the village and to our home. He would ask me which way to go and I would point him the right direction and then we were at the lake and he put me down so we could walk home.

**Sasuke**: You know I don't feel like cooking tonight lets go out to dinner how does that sound? I looked at him and smiled and then kissed him on the cheek whispering yes in his ear. With that we went to get dumplings at a restaurant. We had just been sat down when we heard someone say our names. We look up to see Kiba and Sakura.

**Kiba**: So out on a date I see. I blush but nod at the thought and Sakura sat beside me giggling at my face.

**Sasuke**: We just got in from training and sense it is so late we didn't want to cook tonight so we are going out to eat. I looked at him as he ordered for the both of us and Kiba ordered for him and Sakura.

**You**: So when were you going to tell the team that you two were going out Sakura? She looked at me and blushed bright red.

**Sakura**: Well the day after we got back from the mission I knew that I would never get you to break up with Sasuke and I would never break him up with you and I was at the park crying when Kiba walked up and he stayed with me all day trying to make me smile and be happy. I looked at him and he was smiling. Finally he made me laugh and it felt good inside I then met up with him the next day and after that we started to go out. I looked at her as she smiled at the memory and then looked at Kiba to see the same thing.

**Sasuke**: That is good for you Sakura I am glad that you found someone special and you can stop trying to tackle me. I smirked and then a thought came to mind.

**You**: Does that mean I can tackle you Sasuke? He looked at me and was trying hard to hid the feeling of shock and Sakura and Kiba were trying hard not to laugh. Please Sasuke-kun pretty please your princess would love it so much. I said that giving my puppy dog eyes a sad look. I keep this up and then he sighs.

**Sasuke**: Fine you can tackle me but please don't do it hard or all the time ok? I looked at the others and they were laughing under their breath as I smiled and nodded. The food was served and we ate and talked about things mostly why I hid my true name and I told them the truth but told them to keep that a secret I would tell them at the party. They nodded and once the food was done we parted ways to head home. We got home it was late but it was ok I had finally given in to going shopping with Hinata and Sakura otherwise they wouldn't leave me alone and Sasuke gave in to being with the guys but we would met up at our secret spot later that day. I was about to walk to my room but he stopped me and grabbed me from behind.

**You**: My dear prince may I ask what it is that you what? He looked at me with sad eyes and the towards his bedroom door and pulled me that way.

**Sasuke**: Please sleep with me again tonight I like the feeling of you being close to me my dear sweet princess. I looked at him and kissed him on the cheek and the moved to the lips for a quick kiss.

**You**: Sure my brave sweet prince I will sleep with you but let me go change into my Pjs ok. He nods and goes into his room to change and I walk into mine to see that Blaze is asleep on my bed he opens an eye to see that it is me getting changed and then walking towards the door.

**Blaze**: Please keep it quiet in that room others are going to be trying to sleep ok. I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: Don't worry nothing will happen ok you can sleep in my room as much as you like I guess from now on I will be sleeping with Sasuke. He nods his head and then falls back to sleep. I walk out the door leaving it open just a crack in case he wanted to leave early in the morning or chose to move outside to sleep. I then walked in to see that Sasuke was laying on the bed with just his boxers on and I was blushing bright red.

**Sasuke**: What is wrong my princess this is how it was last night. I walked up to him and laid at the spot that he left me.

**You**: It is nothing it is just you look so sexy that I can't believe we are going out that is all. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

**Sasuke**: You know I think the same thing when you walked in to my room and laid next to me. I smiled and leaned into him as we got under the covers and he pulled me even closer so I was laying on his chest. He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips and the broke it a few minutes later. Goodnight my princess. He pulled me down with him as he laid down to go to bed.

**You**: Goodnight my prince. As we both got ready to fall asleep I said one more thing. I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I was starting to close my eyes when he answered me back.

**Sasuke**: I love you Runa Uchiha. With that we both fell asleep him holding me really close and me leaning into his chest falling asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

**End of Chapter 19**


	21. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 20

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 20**

**Sasuke POV**

I wake up to Runa still asleep against my chest breathing very lightly. I look at her and how beautiful she was in her sleep. I then look at the clock to see that that girls would be here soon followed by the guys soon after. I leaned over and kissed her check.

**You**: Time to wake up princess the girls will be here soon to get you soon. She just rolls out of my hands and to one side the bed.

**Runa**: Just a few more minutes. I looked at her and smiled.

**You**: If you don't get up I will make you get up. She just pulls the blankets over her head. Fine you asked for it. I reached over and started to tickle her.

**Runa**: Stop Sasuke!! I can't breathe!! She was having a hard time talking and laughing at the same time so I stopped. I am up are you happy now. She looked at me with a crossed look.

**You**: Yes because the girls will be her in fifteen minutes if you don't hurry you could be leaving in you Pjs. She looked at the clock and ran to her old room but yet still her room to change. I changed as well and then went and made a quick breakfast for two. She then came running down the stairs.

**Runa**: You made breakfast I see before they get here. I nodded and set the table and then looked at her. She was in hip hugger black jeans with a top that was blue with white letters saying "I do bite ask the last boy who hit on me" and there was a wolf in white and blue eyes with red blood dripping from its mouth. On the back is a died boy with a bite mark in his back. She then just wore plain black shoes. She also still carried some weapons just in case. Her light purple hair was in a high ponytail. She had some make up on but she didn't need it.

**You**: You look great Runa. She blushes and turns away.

**Runa**: Thanks Sasuke. With that we both sit down to eat breakfast. We then both get up to do the dishes when there was a knock at the door. You get it and let me do the dishes since you made breakfast. I nod and put my dishes in the sink and go answer the door, and it was Kiba and Sakura.

**You**: Hey guys you're just in time we just finished breakfast. You smiled and showed them to the kitchen were Runa had just finished the dishes.

**Runa**: Hi Sakura and hi Kiba. I just finished the dishes so what is the plan for the day? As she came and sat next to me now that the dishes were done.

**Kiba**: Well the guys are going to get stuff for tomorrow's party and the gals are going shopping for clothes to wear for the party and the Sakura festival. I nodded in agreement but I forgot about the Sakura festival.

**Sakura**: Hinata, Ino, and I are taking Runa shopping and the girls are meeting here. I was shocked that Ino was going on this shopping spree without trying to drag me around with us.

**Runa**: I though Ino hated me because I am going out with Sasuke. Sakura shook her head no and then Kiba spoke.

**Kiba**: We are leaving now Sasuke we are meeting Naruto at the party store. I nodded and went up the stairs to get money and leave with Kiba. As you walked into your room you were still thinking about what to get Runa for the festival. I then walked back downstairs as Sakura kissed Kiba on the check goodbye.

**You**: Well I have my money and I am almost ready to go just one more thing to do before I go. I walked up to Runa and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. It was after a few minutes that Kiba spoke and broke us apart.

**Kiba**: Ok you to get a room for that kind of stuff. We looked at each other and smirked. Come on Sasuke we have to go were are going to be late. I gave her a quick kiss on the check and whispered.

**You**: Meet me by the lake and we will go to our spot when this is all done okay Runa. I smiled so only she can hear and see me.

**Runa**: Sure my brave prince I will be there after I am done and I drop my things off at the house. With that Kiba pulled me out the door before we could kiss again and to go meet up with Naruto.

**Your POV**

Sasuke just left with Kiba to the party store to get stuff for tomorrow's party at Sakura's house. When Sakura asked me a question but I was still thinking about the kiss that he had just gave me which left me in a daze.

**You**: Say again Sakura I was still thinking about the kiss and other things sorry. I looked over to see her giggling.

**Sakura**: I can see that but my question is why you don't have Sasuke's dark hair and eyes? I looked at her and smiled but then looked down thinking about the moment mad me sad because it was the moment I was kicked out of the Uchiha clan.

**You**: I was born with black hair and dark blue eyes but that night my mom held me as I sleep when the great wolf demon came up to my mom hurt and dying. My mother felt sorry for it as well as scared that it would kill her and me. When it walked up to her she asked what she could do for it mostly to make it go away as fast as possible and also to have it gone before the clan came to find it here. I never looked up as I told the story.

**Sakura**: I see so the wolf demon that is in you is that wolf demon and it was hurt. I nodded that she was correct. But what does this have to do with you and having different hair and eye color then Sasuke? I looked at her and then continued the story.

**You**: When the wolf looked at me my mother wanting to save herself put me down in hopes she would live and then could tell the clan want happened. But instead the wolf told my mother that she would protect me but she would need my body to heal and get strong again. My mother who loved me agreed and the wolf became a part of me. When that happened my hair and eye color changed. That was when the clan kicked me out because of the wolf demon. I looked down my eyes close to tears and then I felt someone hug me. I then look up to see that Sakura is hugging me.

**Sakura**: That is okay Runa that is the past and you have people that care about you and a boyfriend that is from that clan that loves you. I nod and wipe my eyes.

**You**: Sakura please don't tell anyone that story not even Sasuke I don't want him to know that I think he would hate me if he know you got that. She nods and then there was a knock at the door.

**Sakura**: The girls are here. I will let them in and you can go get your money and get collected okay and don't worry I think if Sasuke knew I think he would still love you whether you were kicked out of the clan or not. I smile and give her a quick hug before running up the stairs and grabbing my money and taking a few deep breaths before going downstairs to meet up with the girls that were waiting for me to return.

**You**: Hey Hinata, hey Ino I am ready to go shopping so let's go have some fun okay. I begin to head to the door when Ino walks up to me with her head down. Ino is everything okay you look sad? She was close to tears I could smell them from where I was standing.

**Ino**: I am okay I just want you to know I am laying off of Sasuke. I looked at her and smiled a caring smile.

**You**: Ino thanks that means a lot to me and to him and I know you will find that special someone someday I know you will just you wait. I go and hug her and she slowly hugs back. I pull away and look at her. Ino I want us to be friends okay so we can do fun things together and teach each other things okay. She smiled at me and then spoke.

**Ino**: I would love to be your friend Runa so we can do those things together and so we can have fun and be friends with you and the rest of the rookies around us. I smiled and looked at everyone and they smiled back and then I thought of all of the friends I had around here I would not leave them and they would not leave me and I knew it which met at the party I would tell them my secret.

**You**: So are we here to be sad or go shopping let go have some fun. We all laughed and went out the door for some shopping and some fun time with my friends which for some reason going shopping seemed like it was going to be fun with them just as long it was with my friends.

**End of Chapter 20**


	22. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 21

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 21**

**Sasuke POV**

Kiba just pulled me from my house to meet up with Naruto to get the party stuff but the only thing was what to get Runa for the festival?

**Kiba**: Sasuke something tells me you forgot about the festival. I looked at him and then looked down.

**You**: Yeah I did but I am going to ask her to come with me to the festival but what do I get her? He looked at me and smiled and then looked up.

**Kiba**: I am sure you will think of something but first let's get the party stuff. I nod and look at the party store ahead. Look there is the store and Naruto up ahead. I looked to see he was right there in his usual orange but he was pacing back and forth.

**You**: Naruto you looked worried about something wants up? He looked over at us and smiled.

**Naruto**: Can I ask you something how do you ask a girl and what do you get her? I looked at Kiba and he looked at me and then we both looked at Naruto and smiled.

**Kiba**: You like Hinata don't you Naruto? He blushed a shade of bright red and turned away.

**Naruto**: Yeah I do like her but how do I ask her out and what do I get her for the festival? I looked at Kiba and then looked back at Naruto. Kiba did the same as I did.

**You**: In just asking her out just be yourself and ask her but in what to get her I don't know we are all in the same predicament. We looked at each other with confused looks on our faces.

**Kiba**: We will think of something but first let's get the party stuff. We nodded and went into the store. Once in there all we saw was party stuff galore it was blinding with bright colors and words. Well let's get started. With that we started grabbing things including a karaoke machine that I thought we would never use.

**You**: Are you sure we are going to use that Kiba? I mean I won't use it and I doubt Runa will since she is like me. He looked at me and smiled and bought it with the rest of the party stuff.

**Kiba**: Don't worry we are all going to use it just wait and see. I shrugged my shoulders as we walked out of the store with several bags figuring it was his money to spend not mine.

**Naruto**: So what do we do about getting gifts for our dates for the festival? We stopped to eat dumplings for lunch when Naruto brought that up.

**Kiba**: Well let's look around and find out there has got to be something. We agreed and started to look around when we came append a stand selling hairpins.

**Salesman**: Must be shopping for that special someone. We nod and look at his choices. Kiba found one with a sakura blossom and Naruto found one with a butterfly. As I looked I couldn't find one that fit Runa. You must be looking for something special.

**You**: Yeah I am. I looked at him and he smiles at me.

**Salesman**: If you tell me some of her favorite things I may be able to help. I nod and think about Runa.

**You**: Well she likes the moon and stars and her favorite color is midnight blue and her favorite animal is the wolf. I watched him as I said this and he pulls out a box tied in blue ribbon.

**Salesman**: This is very special to me but if you really care about her I will let you have it. He unties the box and opens it and in there is a hairclip in a dark blue with a crescent moon and three stars. By the moon is a white wolf howling to the moon with sapphire blue eyes. So is it what you're looking for? It was beautiful and perfect for Runa.

**You**: Yes it is what I am looking for it is perfect for her. He closed the box and wrapped it up and handed it to me.

**Salesman**: Then you can have it free of charge as long as you take care of her. I looked at it as he pushed it into my hands. Take it to show her just how much you care for her. I nodded and took it see he wouldn't take no for an answer.

**You**: Thanks so much I do care for her a lot. I took it and the other got there's and we headed for home and I went to get ready to me Runa by the lake for our alone time.

**Your POV**

I just left with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. First we went to the regular clothes store for a party outfit.

**Sakura**: This store has everything so let's look around okay. We nod and start looking.

**Hinata**: Look at this it will be perfect for you Runa. I look over to see her holding a top that would show my belly that had a star pin on one shoulder and nothing on the other with it is a pair of black carpris with stars on the leg bottoms. She was right for me it was perfect. Almost to perfect.

**You**: I can't wear that it is way to pretty for me to wear. They all looked at me and Sakura took the outfit from Hinata and push it into my hands.

**Sakura**: Don't ever say you're not pretty enough you got that. Then Ino joined the group then that was followed by Hinata.

**Ino**: Sasuke likes brains as well as beauty so don't say that. Then Hinata spoke after that.

**Hinata**: Yeah you will so make that outfit go into shame mode when you're around it or wear it. I took it not wanting to get a fight with the girls.

**You**: Fine I will wear it but what kind of shoes do I wear with it? I looked at them and they pointed to the shoes sign.

**Ino**: We can find something I am sure remember this store has everything. With that we grabbed our outfits and went to get shoes. We looked for an hour has they found shoes for their outfits but I didn't find a thing to wear with my outfit.

**You**: Guys I can't find any shoes for this outfit. They came up to me to help look but also couldn't find any shoes to go with the outfit.

**Sakura**: You're right what are we going to do? That outfit is perfect for you, you can't return it. I stopped and looked around to find two pins in silver with silver gems on them that was in the 

shapes of a moon and a star. Then I saw a pair of dark blue high heels. I walked up and grabbed them and then paid for them. With an idea in my head.

**Hinata**: What are you going to do with those? We had just walked out of the store to get kimonos for the festival.

**You**: You guys will just have to wait and see at the party. When we got to the other store the girls looked but I had mine hidden.

**Ino**: Why are you not looking Runa? You will need one for the festival if you plan on going. The others came over to hear as well.

**You**: Like I told you guys with my shoes you will just have to wait and see. With that we left to go to our homes but before I went home I went to the Hokage's Office to go get something.

**Desk** **Woman**: Are you here to see the Hokage about something young lady? I nod and she checks to see if he can see me. She walks back out and smiles at me. He will see you now. I nod my thanks and walk into his office.

**Hokage**: What can I do for you Runa on this beautiful day? I smile at him and sit down.

**You**: I want the kimono that my mother left for me to wear at the festival if you still have it that is. He smiled at me and went to his closet.

**Hokage**: I was wondering when you were going to come get this from me so you could have it. He shows me the box wrapped with a blue ribbon. I haven't opened it yet so I can't wait to see it. I take the box and hold it close.

**You**: Thanks Lord Hokage for holding it for me but you will have to wait just like the others. He smiles at me and I smile back.

**Hokage**: No problem Runa just take good care of it for you mother's sake and I guess I can wait like the others. I nod my head and walk out the office door with my special box wrapped with blue ribbon. I then went back to my house to drop things off before going to see Sasuke at the lake to go to our secret spot.

**End of Chapter 21**


	23. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 22

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 22**

**Your POV**

I walked up to the house to put my things away. Then I was going to meet up with Sasuke at the lake. I jumped up to the window to my room and went to my closet and put the new outfit and the kimono away. I then jumped back out the window and then ran to the lake to meet my prince. As I was running there I picked up a chakra that in knew well but wasn't at all happy to see. I ran to a more hidden part of the lake and then took out my katana.

**You**: Come out Itachi I know you are there you can't hide from my nose and senses. I looked around and then noticed movement. Then out came the man that ruined both Sasuke and my lives.

**Itachi**: Well, well my little wolf it seems that you have made yourself quite at home here in my old village. I growled that he would even consider this village his home.

**You**: What is it that you what because I don't have time for this. He walks up to me but I take steps back so that he stays in my sight.

**Itachi**: You should know by now that I only what you to come with me. I growl and flash my eyes.

**You**: And you should know by now that I am not coming with you. My eyes flashed red but this time didn't change back and my ears and tail came out and my hair turned white.

**Itachi**: You need to learn to control that temper wolf otherwise you could kill someone close to you. I get ready to attack him but then I hear someone coming and so does Itachi. It seems that this meeting is done I will be meeting with you again when you least expect it. With that he disappeared but I could still smell him. I changed back before who ever showed up would questions about you or why you are like this if they knew who you were. They may even try to kill you if they thought you were a demon.

**You**: "Dang it I froze again every time I see him I freeze and one of these days I am going to get caught by him or killed." I turned around and walked back to the lake only to see that Sasuke was standing there waiting for me.

**Sasuke**: Hey my princess how was your day of shopping? I walked up to him and smiled a fake smile to cover up the talk I had with his so called brother.

**You**: It was great and I got stuff for the party and the festival but you will have to wait to see them. I flashed a smirk and then kissed him on the check.

**Sasuke**: That is great. I had a great time to and even got you something for the festival. I looked at him shocked at first then leaned into him a little.

**You**: Tell me what did you get me Sasuke? I shook his head as he leads me to the lake and then pushed me in the lake. I looked at him and he was smiling as well as trying to hold back laughter from the look I was giving him.

**Sasuke**: Sorry my princess but I couldn't help it. I got up and did a few quick hands signs and the next thing Sasuke knew he was as wet as I was. Why you little snick you did that on purpose.

**You**: Just like you pushed me into the water on purpose. I smiled and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. We did that for awhile and then both jumped into the trees to go to our secret spot but not before I did a quick swipe for chakra to make sure we were alone. We were and then left the area at least that was want I thought.

**Itachi POV**

You had just watched while hiding your chakra from a nearby tree Runa the wolf and your brother kiss each other have a little fun in the lake and then take off somewhere. You chose not to follow them just in case Runa saw or felt you again.

**You**: So it seems they have finally met up and are going out none the less this should prove interesting. With that you left the village to meet up with your partner.

**Sasuke POV**

I saw Runa walk up to me with a fake smile that could fool anyone else but me. I pushed her into the water to make her laugh but in turn ended up wet myself. We then kissed and the jumped off into the trees to our secret spot. We were finally there when she stopped at the spot to undo the Genjutsu and then put it back up so that no one could see us just a few trees. She stopped and stared at it as if in Aww of the place that was there's. I then walked up and picked her up and carried her to the sakura tree that was still in full bloom and we sat down with her in my lap. We sat that way for awhile and then I spoke.

**You**: Runa can I ask you a question? She looked at me and smiled.

**Runa**: Sure you know you can ask me anything remember no secrets from each other. She looks deep into my eyes and I look deep into hers.

**You**: Runa do you what to go to the sakura festival with me? I saw her look away but then she looked back and smiled. She then kissed me on the check and then leaned by my ear to whisper something to me.

**Runa**: I would love to go with you Sasuke just as long as we end it right here at our secret spot. I smiled to her and kissed her on the check and then did the same thing she did to me and whispered my answer to her ear.

**You**: I love that idea my moon princess. After that we laid there just enjoying each other's company until we noticed that it was getting late and we still had to make dinner. So we both left to head home hand in hand. As we are walking home I notice that Runa is thinking about something but she has a smile on her face. Runa what are you thinking about? She looked at me and then kissed me and ran off.

**Runa**: You will have to catch me to find out. I then chase after her all the way to the house and into the backyard. I chase her for want seemed like hours before she tripped and was about to fall and I ran over to catch before she hit the ground.

**You**: There I caught you now what? She looked at me and the kissed me full force. This kiss was full of passion, what, and lust. I pull her closer and she did the same to me. I then lick her lips wanting into her mouth she wasn't sure but she finally let me in. I started to taste the inside of her mouth. We then broke the kiss for air and just stared at each other for a minute. What was that all about? She smiles and then answers.

**Runa**: Just thought that you may what to know that Ino is backing off and I am not injured anymore. I looked at her shocked but then smiled as we walked back into the house to make dinner.

**You**: So who is making dinner? We looked at each other but then she chose to make dinner. I went to the kitchen as well and set the table for dinner and then grabbed the food dish for Blaze. A few minutes later she brought to the table dinner and a piece of meat for Blaze.

**Runa**: DINNER BLAZE!! After a few seconds I heard running coming for upstairs and then I small white tiger jumped into the kitchen. Grabbing the meat and started to eat on it. She then sat down and started to serve dinner to herself and then passed the plate of food to me. I looked at it and it was nothing I had ever seen before but she was eating it so it must be good. I put some on my plate and then some of the rest of the stuff as well and I also didn't know want it was. I take a bite and eat it only to find that it was great.

**You**: Runa you should become a chef this food is great. She only smiles as we eat in peace. Once the food was gone I did the dishes because she did the food.

**Runa**: I am going to take a shower and then meet you in your room ok. I nod as I finish the dishes.

**You**: I am going to take a shower as well and will meet you in our room. I look at her and she smiles. We both head up take quick showers and then jump in the bed that we now share. I quickly notice that she is already asleep and I pull her close to me so she is laying her head on my chest. Good night my princess. I start to close my eyes when she answers.

**Runa**: Good night my prince. With that we are both fast asleep awaiting the party to come.

**End of Chapter 22**


	24. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 23

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 23**

**Your POV**

I wake up in the room that Sasuke and I now shared well kind of I still showered and had my clothes in the other room for right now anyway. You figured that would change as long as the people chasing you did come looking for you again. I look over to notice that Sasuke was gone. I then heard sounds from downstairs and a smell of pancakes. Sasuke must have waken up early to make breakfast and me being really tired from the last few days didn't feel him get up. I walked over to my room and changed into some clothes I would change into my dress clothes later in the day. I then walk downstairs just in time to see Sasuke setting the table and Blaze with a piece of meat in his mouth.

**You**: Morning Sasuke. He looks up after setting the plate of pancakes on the table for us to eat.

**Sasuke**: Morning Princess how did you sleep last night? I came into the kitchen and sat down and started to take and put pancakes on to my plate.

**You**: Good how about you my prince? He sits down and does the same thing I did but pours us some milk and then hands me a glass.

**Sasuke**: I slept well and I am ready for a day of training. I looked at him and giggled. He looked at me kind of funny which just made me laugh a little more.

**You**: We are not training today Sasuke today is party day remember you promised that you would help set up for the party. I also promised Sakura and the rest of the girls that I would do a song on my flute and sing as well. This shocked him I could tell.

**Sasuke**: You are going to sing at the party. I nod my head yes and go back to eating. I don't remember you telling me you could sing. I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: You never asked. This made him laugh a lot and almost fall out of his chair. I grabbed the chair with a few chakra strings so he wouldn't fall and when he finally caught his breath he spoke again and I pulled the chair back up again.

**Sasuke**: True I never asked so then my guess is that you do sing. I nod and then I remember the deal if I sing that Sasuke had to sing too as well as doing a duet.

**You**: Sasuke do you sing? He stopped eating and looked at me kind of strange.

**Sasuke**: I can if I half to if that is what you mean but why do you ask? I smiled and then went back to my eating.

**You**: No reason just wondering that is all. After that we went to do the things that needed to get done before the party. I went up stairs to my room and pulled out the shoes and the star and moon silver gem shapes to put on the blue shoes. I did a Justus to make them stay there and I could take them off to change the shapes if I wanted to but that took longer than I thought and that was when I notice it was time to have lunch with the girls then we would come back to my house to change. I got up to see that Sasuke wasn't there but he left me a note saying he left with the guys a few hours ago to do some party things and that he took his party clothes with him so he could change at Naruto's house. I shrug my shoulders and went to grab some things before I heard a knock on the door. COME RIGHT IN IT IS OPEN!!! I hear the door open and walked back to the front of the house. I see Sakura standing there with her purse in hand smiling at me.

**Sakura**: Ready to go Runa we have to meet the girls for lunch and you have to meet the rest of the group. I nodded as we both walked out of the house I left a note for Blaze if he wanted to know where I was and for Sasuke in case he came back to the house. Then left with Sakura. So did Sasuke ask you to the festival? I smirked to her but that was my way of course I never really smiled to anyone but Sasuke.

**You**: Yeah he did he even said he got me something for the festival but he won't tell me what it is. She smiled at me as we walked up to the coffee shop to meet up with the other girls. There was of course Ino and Hinata there as well as another girl that had to be older than me but a lower ninja status. She walked up and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

**Girl**: Nice to meet you Runa I have heard a lot about you my name is Tenten. I take her hand and shake it.

**You**: It is nice to meet you to. I believe I heard a lot about you and your team too your on the same team as Rock Lee and Neji isn't that right with your leader being Guy. She nods her head yes and is in shock.

**Tenten**: Yeah that is right but how do you know that? I smirked but shook my head.

**You**: You will find out at the party when I tell everyone else about my little secrets. She nods as we walk in to order lunch. We talk a little bit about ourselves but mostly about the party tonight and the festival.

**Sakura**: So this is the groups for the festival Hinata is going with Naruto, I am going with Kiba, Tenten is going with Neji, Ino is going with Shikamaru, and Runa is going with Sasuke. We all nod. After we talked about who was going to the festival we then talked about who was going to sing and in what order.

**Ino**: So the singing order goes like this Girls Group, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Runa then Runa will play her flute then the couples will do the duets. We all nod in agreement but everyone looked at me and then I knew why.

**You**: Don't worry I will be able to get him to sing and also do one with me and the guys group if you want them to do that. They nod as we head to my house to change.

**Sasuke POV**

I had left Runa to do some things before the party as Kiba came to the house to help set up the party stuff at Sakura's house or at least in her back yard. As we were setting things up Kiba and Naruto were talking about who was going to be singing with who. Then I thought back to breakfast when Runa asked me that question if I could sing or not. You looked at Kiba as he talked about the duet he would share with Sakura.

**You**: Do I have to sing a duet with Runa? Kiba smirked knowing that for once I was scared.

**Kiba**: Yeah the girls were going to talk about the order for the singing for tonight. I looked at him confused that for some reason didn't sound like the Runa I fell in love with.

**You**: Runa agreed stating that the only way she would do it is if I did it too right? They all nodded as we finished the party setup and went to grab the gifts for the girls to give to them for the festival in two days.

**Naruto**: So I asked Hinata to the festival. We had just finished wrapping the gifts for the girls.

**Kiba**: So what did she say? Naruto blushed but answered.

**Naruto**: She fainted but then she came back and then said yes. I smiled we were all happy we all had dates to the festival and maybe soon all had girlfriends. So we continued getting ready and finished with the food and then left to go to Naruto's house to change. We choose to wait at Sakura's house for them to come to the party when there was smoke coming from all around I got into a fighting stance when over by the karaoke stage then some music started to play. We all looked at the stage when the smoke cleared there was all of the girls except Runa wasn't there were was she then I see that one of the microphones is gone. With that girls started to dance that was when I hear a blast up and in back of me. I look up to the roof of Sakura's house to see her standing there dressed in a blue top that was only being held on by a star pin on the one shoulder. She wore a pair of blue shoes with a star on one and a moon on the other. She had on a pair of black carpris with stars on the bottoms and her hair done up in a messy bun held by two sticks with a wolf and a moon on them. She jumped down and the music changed and she started to sing a song that is called Daring to be Different.

**(Runa)**  
My first thought said  
With no line, you'll get lost this time  
If you don't know where you're going  
My second thought said  
Its okay, okay to change  
Its time you started growing  
**(Sakura)  
**So there I stood without a clue  
My head tried tell me what to do  
My heart started playing tug-of-war  
Like it's out of my hands  
**(Girls)  
**_**[Chorus]**_  
To be fearless when I'm scared to move  
I'm overdue  
Daring to be different  
To scream yes, yeah I'm awake  
I will not break  
Daring to, daring to be different  
**(Hinata)  
**The whole world tells me  
If I choose wrong  
I won't belong  
I better make the right decision  
But what they do and  
What they say  
Are not the same  
They're a spinning contradiction  
**(Tenten and Ino)**  
It's just the old that they call new  
Dizzy from all the points of view  
Closing my eyes while breathing in  
Look up, let go, no hands  
**(Girls)  
**_**[Chorus]**_

To be fearless when I'm scared to move  
I'm overdue  
Daring to be different  
To scream yes, yeah I'm awake  
I will not break  
Daring to, daring to be different**  
(Runa)**  
Different, different  
**(Runa)  
**_**[Chorus]**_

To be fearless when I'm scared to move  
I'm overdue  
Daring to be different  
To scream yes, yeah I'm awake  
I will not break  
Daring to, daring to be different

With that the night began with the girl's group sing and Runa walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

**Runa**: Did you like it? I looked at her and nodded.

**You**: It was great so who is going next? I watch her look at the stage as Sakura grabs the microphone.

**Runa**: Sakura and then Kiba but I think I will leave you hanging on the rest. I look at her and kiss her on the check and turn to watch Sakura sing her solo. This was going to be a fun night but I could tell that Runa was scared because she was going to tell everyone about us and about her.

**End of Chapter 23**


	25. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 24

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 24**

**Your POV**

I looked up at the stage where Sakura was getting ready to sing her song. I looked at Sasuke has I felt him pull me closer. I leaned in and whispered something that I knew would get his attention.

**You**: Just so you know I have planned a duet and the guy's group song which you or the other guys need to pick out so there is no backing out you must sing. He looked at me a little scared.

**Sasuke**: You mean that all of the guys have to sing a group song. I shook my head no and he looked really confused.

**You**: Just the ones with dates tonight unless I am not your date. I get ready to pretend to cry but he grabbed my hand and smiled.

**Sasuke**: Fine we will sing a group song just please don't cry I don't like it when you cry. I nod and smile to myself in my head. He was easy to trick sometimes when it came to me anyway.

**You**: I love you Sasuke so let's have fun tonight we deserve it. He nods and we turn to the stage as Sakura was ready to sing.

**Sakura**: This song is called Anywhere But Here.

**"Anywhere But Here"**  
When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are

Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun

**[CHORUS:]****  
**I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there

**[CHORUS]****  
**Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again  
**[CHORUS 2X]**

Everyone clapped as she left the stage and handed the microphone to Kiba who gave her a quick kiss on the check before walking up on stage to do his song.

**Kiba**: The song I choose is called Accidentally In Love.

**"Accidentally In Love"**  
So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _[x7]_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _[x2]_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

I watched as Kiba left stage and took Sakura in his arms and then they kissed after awhile I spoke thinking that they needed some time alone.

**You**: Ok you two get a room for that would you or would you like to watch everyone else sing. They stopped and took their seats as Hinata took the stage to sing her song.

**Sasuke**: I can't believe she got the courage to go up there and sing she was always a shy girl. I looked at Sasuke and smiled.

**You**: Love makes you do crazy things Sasuke sometimes things you never thought you would do at all. He pulls me close as Hinata is looking for her song to sing. I couldn't wait for Sasuke to sing I had never heard him sing and he never really heard me sing at all either and he told me he had a gift for me as well I wonder what it could be.

**End of Chapter 24**


	26. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 25

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 25**

**Sasuke POV**

I was watching the nervous Hinata trying to find a song when she looked at Runa scared to death.

**Runa**: I will be right back Sasuke I think she needs help finding the song she told me about. She walks up to the stage and after a few more minutes Runa finds the song that Hinata is looking for and she turns to her and Hinata nods. She comes back and sits next to me.

**You**: My guess is that you found it then. She nods and smiles happily.

**Runa**: It is for Naruto so it is really special for her that she sings this song. I looked up to the stage as the music started.

**Hinata**: This song goes out to the very special someone who has always been there for me. It is called Dear Dairy.

**"Dear Diary"**

Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
He took my breath away

Dear diary  
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me  
'Cause I've never felt this way

No one in this world  
Knows me better than you do  
So diary I'll confide in you

Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me

And I wondered  
Does he know what's in my heart  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe

Should I tell him how I feel  
Or would that scare him away  
Diary, tell me what to do  
Please tell me what to say

Dear diary  
One touch of his hand  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again

He smiled  
And I thought my heart could fly  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends

She left stage and Naruto stood up they met at the stage and they didn't move then after a while Naruto pulled Hinata close and kissed her on the lips and after the shock of the kiss she started to kiss back. There was cheering and whistling and once they broke the kiss Hinata handed the microphone to Naruto. He walked up stage and spoke.

**Naruto**: This is for Hinata and I hope this helps with the question I am going to ask after this song it is called This I Promise You.

**"This I Promise You"**  
Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

Naruto walked off of the stage where he was met by Hinata and he whispered the question that I knew had to be the same one I asked Runa about a month or so ago.

**You**: I know the question he is asking her. Runa looks at me and smiles.

**Runa**: I also know her answer. I see that she did because Hinata jumped into Naruto's arms and he carried her to a spot to sit down and talk and I watched as every few minutes Naruto and Hinata kissed each other.

**You**: I think they are going to be a great couple just like us. I reach down and take Runa's hand and kiss it. I see she is looking at me and I take this time to kiss her on the lips. That was when I noticed that Shino was up on stage. I guess we are on to the next set of singer's right. She nods and Shino picks his song.

**Shino**: This song is called It Ends Tonight.

"**It Ends Tonight"**

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

Well that was really good as he walked off and the next singer walked on and that turned out to be another I didn't think could sing. It turned to Runa and she smiled. This night was turning out to great and I know it was only going to get better I hope anyway.

**End of Chapter 25**


	27. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 26

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 26**

**Your POV**

I watched as Shino got off of stage and then I watch as Choji walked up on stage. I looked at Sasuke as he watched Choji get ready to sing his song. After a few more minutes he finally figured out that I was staring at him.

**Sasuke**: What are you staring at Runa? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: Nothing my prince just wondering what you got me for the festival and what song you are going to sing tonight. I watched him smile and shake his head.

**Sasuke**: You will have to wait on both of them in order to find out my princess. I frowned and gave the puppy dog eyes and I could see him try and look away.

**You**: Please Sasuke pretty please with sugar on top. I could tell he was fighting the urge to tell me but then music started to play which met that Choji was ready to sing.

**Sasuke**: How about after this song princess. I looked at him knowing that he was going to keep using the people singing to hold off the question. I looked towards the stage to see that Choji was ready to sing.

**Choji**: The song I am singing is called Bad Day. The song started playing the tune that would be for the song.

**"Bad Day"**  
Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
(Oh.. Holiday...)  
Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

Choji went off stage and I turned to Sasuke but he only pointed to the stage as Rock Lee walked on to it.

**You**: You have to tell me Sasuke you can't use our friends singing as a reason to not tell me. He started to get uncomfortable but then Rock Lee tapped the microphone to make sure it worked.

**Sasuke**: Wait until after Rock Lee sings I really have been wanting to see this one. I nodded as Rock Lee tested the microphone one more time.

**Rock Lee**: The song that I will be singing is called Eye of the Tiger. With that the music started and Rock Lee started to sing.

**"Eye Of The Tiger"- Rock Lee**  
Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger.... woah woah woah  
Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds, till we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger.... woah woah woah  
Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger.... woah woah woah  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me like with the puppy dog eyes that I used on him eariler knowing full well that they would work.

**You**: Fine I won't ask you again until it is time alright. He smiles at me and leans into me as Tenten walks up to the stage to sing her song.

**Tenten**: The song I am going to sing is for someone special to me and it is called Pocketful of Sunshine. The music started and I look over at Neji to see him blushing. I point at Neji to Sasuke and he nodded so that he knew who the special someone was. The music started and Sasuke kissed me on the check as she started to sing.

**"Pocketful Of Sunshine"**  
**[Interlude]**  
I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh  
**[Chorus]**  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)  
**[Interlude]  
**  
I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh  
Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh  
**[Chorus]  
[Hook]**  
There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies  
**[Chorus 2x]  
[Chorus & Interlude]  
**  
The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright  
The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

After the song I watch as Neji got up to meet Tenten after she had finished singing. They just stared at each other and then Neji grabbed her hand and brought her up so that they were face to face. After a few minutes of them just staring Neji leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I looked at Sasuke and he smiled. I then watch as Neji broke the kiss and walked up the stairs to sing his song.

**You**: This night can only get better Sasuke. He nods and Neji gets ready to sing.

**End of Chapter 26**


	28. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 27

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 27**

**Sasuke POV**

I look at Runa she smiles and then turns to the stage to see that Neji is ready to sing his song.

**Neji**: This song is called Behind Those Eyes and it is for one very special girl that means a lot to me. I look over at Tenten to see her blush either still from the kiss or for the song to come I was unsure. I looked down to see that Runa was holding a case now not sure where it came from I was going to ask but Neji started to sing his song.

**"Behind Those Eyes"**  
Ohh yeah  
Ohh yeah

You said "I got something to say"  
Then you got that look in your eye  
"There is something you've got to know"  
You said it as you started to cry

"I've been down the wrong road tonight  
And I swear I'll never go there again"  
Ive seen this face once before  
And I don't think I can do this again

Theres something I can't see  
There's something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be your goodbye.

You say that you're sorry  
And you say now that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game?

Theres something I can't see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

Ohh yeah  
Ooooooo  
Ohh woah

Behind those eyes you lie  
Behind those eyes you hide

Theres something I can't see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

There's nothing I can say  
That's ever gonna make you change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

Behind those eyes you lie

I watch as Neji walks down from stage to meet up with Tenten I see them stare but then he grabs her hand and leads her to one side of us and sits down with her on his lap. I look to see Runa waving at Tenten and giving her the thumbs up that she likes what she sees. I look at Neji and he is blushing but smiling happily about his new relationship that he as with Tenten.

**Runa**: I knew they would be going out before the night is out so I guess Ino and Sakura owe me some money big time they thought it would be in a few days tomorrow at the earliest that Neji would make his move or even Tenten to make a move towards one another. I nodded and looked to see that Ino was ready to sing.

**Ino**: This song is called Everytime We Touch and it goes out to my cloud in the sky. I was confused but Runa fixed that as she points to Shikamaru who is now paying really close attention to the stage as the music starts.

**"Everytime We Touch"**  
I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

**Your POV**

I look over after Ino is done singing to see that Sasuke was busy and so I did a quick Justus to make it snow I love it when it snows but this snow wasn't cold. Everyone looks around as it snows and I smile. I quickly make a snowball and throw it at Sasuke. It hits him in the face. He turns and looks at me and sees me smiling and giggling.

**Sasuke**: You did this didn't you? I smile and look towards the sky.

**You**: I love the snow and this snow won't get your clothes wet or get you cold you can only feel it and make snowballs with it that is all. I look at him and he smiles this was all going towards the flute performance that I would be doing but first I needed snow followed by ice after I was done singing.

**Sasuke**: Ok but I think you're up to something my princess but I am not sure what. I smile and look to see that Shikamaru was walking up to stage but he gave a quick kiss to Ino before taking the microphone.

**Shikamaru**: This song is called Juliet and it goes out to my Juliet. I look at Ino and she is blushing bright red and I smile as the music starts.

**"Juliet"**  
Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I watch as Shikamaru walks off stage and him and Ino sit next to each other holding hands. I smile and look to see that Sasuke was gone and walking towards stage it was his turn I wonder what he had up his sleeve. I then look down to see a box with a blue ribbon around it. I picked it up and saw the note that told me that it was from Sasuke to me for the festival. I open the box to see a hairpin with a white wolf howling to the moon and stars with blue gems on it. I smile and put it in my hair and look towards stage to see Sasuke getting ready to sing.

**Sasuke**: This song is called Hero and it goes to my hero and love Runa. I blush deep red as the music starts and I watch him get ready to sing.

**End of Chapter 27**


	29. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 28

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 28**

**Sasuke POV**

I was standing on stage as I watch Runa put on her new hairpin I could tell from here that she loved it and the sparkle in her eyes just made the song I was about to sing even more special to me for she was my hero and I was her hero at least I hoped so after this song.

"**Hero"**

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my  
soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Ooh yeah, am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

**Your POV**

I watch the whole song as tears started to fall from my eyes from the song and how much Sasuke loved me. He came next to me and hugged me close.

**Sasuke**: Just never leave me and if anyone hurts you just know I am here for you I am your hero. I nod as I wipe the tears away and smile to him as I grab the microphone from him.

**You**: Now I will make you cry with my next song and a gift to you but you will have to wait for it just like you made me wait but first. I did a few Justus and left but I left a little something for him to have hoping he would like the gift I got for him and then spoke to the people about my song. The song I am singing is a song I made up just this last week for this special party to tell everyone just how I feel about them and how every is treating me and it is called I Could Get Use to This. The music started and I started to sing the song.

**"I Could Get Used To This"**  
A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect surprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because you know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

You wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

**Sasuke POV**

I listened to the song that she sang it was like angels singing to us. The song also made sense she was never really loved except now and back with her adopted family so I guess she was getting use to the idea of having people around to love her. I then notice that she wasn't leaving the stage.

**Runa**: Sakura it is time to move to the new stage for my next number if you would all walk to and stand by the side of the house then I can show you guys something special. I looked around and the girls were taking the boys to the side of the house and I finally choose to follow. I see her holding her flute and then do some Justus and the ground where we were all standing was now ice she touched her feet and blades appeared and she stepped out on to the ice. She did a few runs on it and she moved like silk on the ice.

**Sakura**: We are ready when you are Runa. She stops on the ice and nods then speaks to us about what she is going to do.

**Runa**: I am now going to play a song called the Night of the Full Moon(The Guardian's Song from Pokemon 2000) on my flute I wrote it myself I hope you like it and I will also be skating as well something I learned to do back at the village I grew up in. With that she starts to play and move on the ice. After she was done the ice and snow vanished and we all clapped I ran up to notice where I was sitting was a katana and with my name on it I picked it up and looked at it. Do you like it Sasuke I got it for you to have I figured it could help you and I can train you on it if you like. I nod and smile as a tear fell from my eye.

**You**: Thanks Runa that was so beautiful but not a beautiful as you are wearing that hairpin right now but still beautiful. She blushes a bright red as I walk up and take her empty hand and kiss her on the lips she quickly kisses back and after what seemed like forever someone finally spoke up and it was Naruto.

**Naruto**: Ok guys we still have duets and the guys singing a group number so would you mind breaking it up and don't forget Runa has some things to tell everyone that is here. We break the kiss mostly for air then for everyone else's sake and turn towards them.

**You**: So who is the first group? I looked at everyone when Sakura raised her hand.

**Sakura**: Kiba and I are first. With that they walked onto stage. This song is called Don't Go Breaking My Heart.

**Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

After they finished the song I notice that Sakura is wearing her pin and she was smiling like a star in the night sky. She was happy and that made me happy. I felt someone lean on my shoulder and look over to see that Runa was getting relaxed on my shoulder before our turn.

**You**: Are you going to tell me what we are singing together or do I have to guess? As I finally remember I have no idea what I am singing.

**Runa**: You know it Sasuke it was a song we both learned called Somewhere Out There. She was right I learned it from my mother when I was young she must have learned it to.

**You**: I love that song it reminds me of the past I had. I felt her move off my shoulder and look at me.

**Runa**: You mean a past without me? I looked at her knowing now what I just said had made her upset.

**You**: I am sorry Runa I would have come for you once I found out there was another member of the clan out there and I would have done anything to do it. She nods but I knew I had cut her badly with those words about the song. We are still going to sing it right? She nods as the next group Naruto and Hinata walk up on stage and there I noticed she too was wearing her pin. But my thoughts quickly went back to what I had said to Runa I had said some wrong things and now I had to fix them somehow not here somewhere and sometime else but how?

**End of Chapter 28**


	30. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 29

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 29**

**Your POV**

I watch as Hinata and Naruto walk up on stage but I was still thinking of what Sasuke just said I know he didn't mean it but it still hurt deep down. I looked to see that Hinata just like Sakura was wearing a pin given to her by Naruto. I smiled they were going to be together forever I could see it.

**Naruto**: We are going to sing a song called In Another's Eyes. I smiled it fit them perfectly as the music started to play.

**In Another's Eyes**

I watch as they both come off stage holding hands nothing in their whole lives could tear them apart nothing in their pasts nothing but something was slowly coming between Sasuke and me but I wasn't sure what. I look to see that the next group was coming up it was Neji and Tenten.

**Tenten**: We will be singing A Whole New World. I smiled as I look at the new couple they seemed so perfect but why wasn't I getting that feeling from me and Sasuke I needed to know. The music started and so did they as they held each other's hands thought the song.

**A Whole New World**

I watch them leave stage as it got closer to me and Sasuke singing I knew there was one thing that could get rid of this feeling and it was the song itself. I turned to Sasuke before Ino and Shikamaru choose a song to sing.

**You**: Sasuke I want you to do something that will fix these feelings we are giving each other from the things you said and you must sing from the heart and I will know it when you do in both songs if I start to tear up then you shown me that you didn't mean it ok. He nods as Ino and Shikamaru walk up on stage holding hands.

**Sasuke**: Sure that is a deal and if it doesn't work I will find a way ok Runa I can't lose you now that I have found you and we are together. I nod but in my head I was shocked and wondering just how far he would go for me.

**Ino**: The song that we will be sing is called Barbie Girl. I smiled it fit them well knowing Ino would be doing most of the singing. The music started to play as they took their spots on stage for their duet together.

**Barbie Girl**

**Sasuke POV**

When Ino and Shikamaru were finished their song I knew that I had to sing from the heart which for me and my stone heart was going to be hard to do. Then as we both got up to walk towards the stage I remembered that my heart couldn't be stone anymore because if it was then I wouldn't be in love with her so all I had to do was sing with everything I had. We walked on stage and I grabbed her hand and I looked at her in the eyes.

**You**: Runa I will sing with everything in my heart if it will make you happy if you promise to sing with everything you got remember you are my hero. She looked at me and smiled and I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

**Runa**: I got it so how about we sing and show how strong our hearts are together. I nod and then we both turn to face the crowd. The song we are singing is called Somewhere Out There. The music started and we each walked to one side of the stage as we started to sing with our hearts.

**Somewhere Out There**

**Your POV**

I looked at Sasuke the way he sang that song just now I felt his warmth from his very heart. I grabbed his hand and held it tight. He was going to meet the other boys on stage soon for their group number but I had to tell him what I thought of that song.

**You**: Sasuke that song the way you sang it my stone heart doesn't exist anymore it is gone and I now understand that you would do anything for me. He looks at me as my eyes could no longer hold the tears.

**Sasuke**: For now on Somewhere Out There is our song you got that and it will always be our song. I nod and kiss him really quick on the lips and walk off so the guys could sing there song.

**Sasuke POV**

I watched as she finally forgave me and deep down my stone heart could never come back. She walked off stage and sat down next to Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino so they could watch the song we were going to sing for them. The boys that were singing with me were Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru and as they came on stage they all looked at me confused.

**You**: Let me guess no idea what song to sing right? They nod as I think then one song came to mind. I have one song in mind do you guys think you're up for it. They nod and I looked at the machine and found it.

**Kiba**: That is perfect Sasuke you sure know a way to a girl's heart don't you. I smirk as the others agree.

**You**: The song we are going to be singing is called Tearing up my Heart. I looked at the girls as the music started for the song and I looked straight towards Runa's eyes. I hope you like this song Runa.

"**Tearin Up My Heart"- Guys Group**

**(Guys) **

Chorus  
Its tearin up my heart when Im with you  
And when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you

**(Neji)**  
Hey

Baby, I dont understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Tryin to much, but baby we can win  
Let it go, if you want me girl let me know  
I am down, on my knees  
I can't take it anymore

**(Guys)**  
Chorus

**(Sasuke)**  
Hooooooh, all right

Baby dont misunderstand,  
(dont misunderstand)  
What Im trying to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind, (corner of my mind)  
Baby it feels like were running out of time  
Let it go (go) if you want me girl let me know  
I am down on my knees, I cant take it anymore ohhhhh..

**(Guys)**  
Chorus

**(Kiba)**  
Tearin up my heart and soul, when were apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I'll feel the pain with or without you

**(Shikamaru)**  
Tearin up my heart and soul when were apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I'll feel the pain with or without you

**(Guys)**  
Chorus 2x

**(Sasuke)**  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain with or without you

**Your POV**

I looked at the boys as the song finished but my eyes were only for Sasuke I saw it I saw his heart for me and I could feel his love. I knew he was sorry and that any love he had for me it was true love something I had been looking for. I ran up to him with tears in my eyes and hugged him close I felt his arms go around my body as he pulled me close.

**You**: I felt it Sasuke I felt the warmth and truth of your heart. I was crying but I felt him pick me up and carry me away from the stage.

**Sasuke**: We are going to go away from the group until you can calm down because it is time to tell everyone your secrets. I nod as he carries me to one side of the party so we could be alone and then he sets me down. It was quiet for awhile then I spoke.

**You**: Sorry Sasuke I shouldn't have made it like that we should be having fun not fighting for each other's love. He only grabs my hand and then he makes me look him in the eyes.

**Sasuke**: I am also sorry I shouldn't bring up the past if it is going to hurt you and I should have thought though what I was going to say not just say it. I shake my head that he was wrong.

**You**: How can we be together if we can't talk about the past to help our future and everytime we do we end up hurting each other. I feel him wipe the tears away and he smiles.

**Sasuke**: So we will work thought it just as long as we are always together. I nod and he pulls me close. After a few minutes I feel myself collecting and my tears stop and we break the hug and look at each other's eyes. The next moment we were in a huge make out session an after a few minutes people were calling for us to come back to the party.

**You**: I guess it is time for my secrets to be secrets no more. He nods and helps me up to my feet as we walk hand in hand back to the party to give everyone a shocker of a life time.

**End of Chapter 29**


	31. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 30

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 30**

**Your POV**

I was not back at the party with the group forming a circle around me with Sasuke to my one side and Sakura and Naruto on the other. I looked at them a little nervous I looked around for chakra only feeling the ones around me not even parents which was good I didn't what it going any further then this group unless it had to.

**You**: So how do you wish to know this the really shocking or just the normal shock. The group looked around at each other then Neji spoke for them.

**Neji**: Let's start with the normal and work our way up. I nodded and smiled because this wasn't going to be as shocking as the last piece of information.

**You**: First my name isn't Runa Sukai it is Runa Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan. This got them talking and looking between Sasuke and me.

**Kiba**: Prove it show us something only they can do. I nod and close my eyes and then open them to show my perfect Sharingan.

**You**: How is this? They nod agreeing what I said was the truth. Good now I will move to the next piece of information you all know that Naruto has the nine tailed fox demon in him right. They all nodded I looked to make sure I didn't hurt Naruto in any way but he smiled to me and I continued. Ok will I have the five tailed wolf demon in me. This shocked them but I turned around and pulled my shirt up so they could see the seal.

**Neji**: So you are like Naruto forced to have a demon in your body as a carrier. I shook my head no.

**You**: No I wasn't forced I was chosen to have the demon by the demon herself she was weak and needed a human body to hold her while she healed she could leave now but she likes me a lot and has chosen to stay until she feels I don't need her anymore. They nod and then I stand up and look around making sure everything was clear around the group. I looked at Sasuke and he nodded checking as well.

**Tenten**: This couldn't be all I mean this really isn't shocking because Naruto has a demon as well just his was forced and yours wasn't. I nod and take a deep breath as I let my body change into the form of me and her being one. I hear gasps and I open my eyes to look at them.

**You**: This is the shocker I can become one with her to fight if the need arises or just like now I can show you how we can become one I am not a demon just me and her as one ok. I have no attention to attack this village ok I love this village but no one outside this group is to know unless something comes up. They all nod and then Ino spoke.

**Ino**: Can we touch. I nod and they all come up and touch my tail and ears every so often pulling on them which cause me to growl and they stop and look at me.

**You**: Sorry don't pull I don't like it when people pull on the ears and tail. They nod and when everyone was finished they all sit down and I changed back sighing that everyone was ok with the real me. But I had to make sure. So is everyone ok with the real me not the fake me. They all nod agreeing that I was fine.

**Tenten**: Sense most of us really didn't know you to well to begin with we feel this is the real you. I nod agreeing and lean into Sasuke has he pulled me close. Soon we all start to yawn and figured it was time for some sleep.

**You**: Time for bed guys we all have training in the morning and the festival is in a few days. They all nod as Shino, Choji, and Rock Lee head back home. Naruto was taking Hinata home followed by Ino and Shikamaru. I looked up at Sakura and Kiba going thought the park to his house and then I feel arms around me and carrying me. I look to see Sasuke carrying and I lean my head on his shoulder.

**Sasuke**: Ready to go home my little wolf puppy. I smile and nod my head as I close my eyes.

**Sasuke POV**

We were leaving the party like everyone else we would clean it up later but we were all tired and we had work in the morning with training and small missions. I had Runa I my arms she was almost asleep in my arms. I smiled she was really brave to tell them about the demon and show how she could become one with it. What amazed me more is no one seemed really scared about it and she was happy to see that.

**Runa**: Sasuke you love me right no matter what I am right? I nodded to her that was right.

**You**: Yes Runa I would love you if you were all demon just as long as you love me for me I love you for you. She pulls herself closer to me and was asleep by the time we got home. I looked to see White Blaze by the door in his medium form as we walked up he used his tail and opened the door. Thanks Blaze I was wondering how I was going to get into the house. He nods and closes the door behind us.

**Blaze**: It is no problem Sasuke I figured she was going to be a little tired usually she isn't this active unless it is training or fighting someone. I nod understanding I was tired too but I wasn't going to let her see that. So how did it go telling everyone what she was? I looked at her and back to him.

**You**: Good they all took it very well and no one seemed scared of her they excepted her right off the bat. He nods and looks at her.

**Blaze**: I wish most places we stayed where like that Sasuke most places when they found out they try and kill her or drive her out of the village. I nod understanding but smiled at her as she started to wake up.

**You**: Hey do you think you can go get into your PJs for me and then meet me back in my room for some sleep for tomorrow. She nods and leaves up to her room to change.

**Blaze**: One thing's for sure she loves you and you love her so do me one thing sense she has never really had true love before don't break her heart ever you got that. I nod knowing there was nothing in the world that could do that.

**You**: Night Blaze see you in the morning for training with the group. He nods and leaves out the back door to sleep in the tree in the back yard. I walk up the stairs and quickly change into my boxers and jump into bed tired but I had to stay awake waiting for Runa a few minutes later she walked in with a t-shirt and boxers on.

**Runa**: I am really tired Sasuke and we have a lot to do tomorrow. I nod and she crawls into the bed and under the covers. Night Sasuke and I love you. I watch as her eyes close again.

**You**: Night Runa and I love you too. I kiss her on the forehead and close my eyes as we both fall asleep with me holding her in my arms and her with her head on my chest. Dreaming of good things to come in the future.

**End of Chapter 30**


	32. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 31

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 31**

**Your POV**

I woke up to see it was still early but I was well rested I look over to see Sasuke asleep and well I smiled over to him and look at the clock it read 6am we need to be at the training field at 7am I looked back as Sasuke figuring this was a good time to wake up I whispered to him.

**You**: My prince it is time to wake up we only have an hour before we have to be to the training field. He only moves so he is away from me and lets go. I sighed and then smirked and with a quick flick of the wrist I put him on the floor.

**Sasuke**: Hey what was that for? I pointed to the clock as I got out of bed.

**You**: We have to get up otherwise we will be late and they will wonder why we are late and unless you what to come up with a story to cover up what they think then it is time to get up. He nods and grabs his cloths and then heads to the bathroom. What no kiss you really are not a morning person are you? I was about to leave when he pulls me back and kisses me roughly on the lips.

**Sasuke**: Better I will see you downstairs and be ready to train because I have to get you back for what you did to me earlier. I nod and went to my room grabbed my cloths and went to the shower. I then rush down the stairs only to see that Sasuke beat me to making breakfast as he throws me an apple and I catch it and then I look at the time as he slides me a glass of milk and I eat and drink quickly and they we were both out the door only to run into Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

**You**: Why are you guys here I thought we had training today at the field? I was confused and then Kakashi handed me a letter with the AUBU symbol on it. I nod and look at Sasuke. I will see you at the festival this will take a few days. With that I take off to the Hokage's office to take up his offer. I just wish it wasn't now. It only takes a few minutes and then I jump up to his window to see it was only him in his office so I knock on it.

**Hokage**: Nice to see you Runa I hope I didn't call you at the wrong time it is just we are short on AUBUs and we need a new captain and you fit what we need. I looked at the letter and open it to see that is what it says.

**You**: But that would mean I would be pulled away from my current team won't it. He looks at me and shakes his head.

**Hokage**: Only on AUBU missions we may even ask you to go on missions with them sense Naruto and Sasuke will becoming a target soon as you can figure out I am guessing. I nod knowing that Itachi would be making his move soon. So your test will begin with a written test then the next test will be putting those answers to the test and then you will fight five AUBU ninjas and if you pass the entire test you will be my new captain of the AUBU team 9. I nod taking the paper and burning it in my hand to show I agreed to the terms.

**You**: When do we start Hokage I have other things to get ready for as you can tell. He nods and in walks two AUBUs as the size me up.

**AUBU#1**: She is going to be our new captain she is the same age as the new recruits. I mean I have a brother on one of those teams. I smell the air around her and smirked.

**You**: Would your brother and son happen to be called Kiba. They froze and looked at me in shock.

**AUBU#2**: But how did you know that I mean we didn't say his name. I nod that was correct.

**You**: That is true but you have his smell all over you I could tell that the minute you walked in the door then you only say brother to tell me you were his brother and that he was your son. I smirked and turned back to the Hokage.

**AUBU#1**: Never mind what I said I like her. With that I left with them to get to know them and to start my test I look to see in my hair was my pin I smiled and took it out and put it in to my kunai pouch and continued to talk to them as we walked.

**Sasuke POV**

I was now walking with the others heading to the training grounds but my only thoughts were on Runa as she left with a letter in her hand with the seal of the Hokage wondering if something was wrong or if she was in trouble. Kakashi sensing the worry turned around and talked to me.

**Kakashi**: Let me guess worried about Runa right? I nod as I touch my new katana that she gave me it was nice had my name on it and it hand red and blue wrapped around the hilt and the Uchiha symbol on it.

**You**: Yeah I mean she did show everyone last night her big secret I am worried that maybe someone else found out. He laughed and then put a hand on my shoulder.

**Kakashi**: Sasuke it is no secret what is in the envelope. I looked at him as he smiles. That was an invite for her to become an AUBU officer and if I am not mistaken a captain as well she will be back in a few days after she passes the test and talking about tests yours will be coming up soon as well. I looked at him confused but figured he would tell us when the time came.

**You**: Will Runa be allowed to enter with us or will she have to be on duty elsewhere. He looked at me and sighed.

**Kakashi**: More the likely she will be around you guys in some way for form but even I don't know what her missions will be I am only on guard duty when that happens so let's lighten the mood you have a new weapon to learn and the other two can work on something you already know walking on water. I nod as we all started our training by the time we left I was tired and so where Naruto and Sakura when she told us that her parents cleaned up after the party this morning not to worry about it.

**You**: Thanks Sakura I am going to go home and wait for Runa and soak in a long bath I am sore from the training because it has been awhile. They nod and take off towards home I walk for a few minutes and walk into the house to see Blaze in the living room watching the TV.

**Blaze**: Where is Runa she wasn't with you during training today? I looked at him as I head into the kitchen to get a drink of water and then answered him.

**You**: She got a letter from the Hokage to become an AUBU black and she took it she will be back in a few days. He nods and turns back to the TV.

**Blaze**: You know that is shocking she got letters from all of the heads of the villages to become part of their AUBUs and this is the first she agreed to so I guess she is sticking around. I nod and put the glass in the sink.

**You**: Well I am going to take a bath and then turn in early see you in the morning. He nods and I walk up the stairs to take my bath and think about Runa and the test she is taking hoping she came back in one piece.

**End of Chapter 31**


	33. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 32

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 32**

**Your POV**

It has been three days sense the tests started I was tired and had small cuts up and down my body. I was finally able to go home I had a new mark on my other shoulder showing me an AUBU black captain I was proud I was the youngest to ever get that rank in the village ever and I was happy. I was ready to get home and see the others but mostly Sasuke having to stay away was part of the test because if anyone knew I was connected to anyone they could use that person to draw me out. I held in my hands my new name for my AUBU office along with my new uniform and mask which was that of a wolf. I smile knowing the Hokage picked it out just for me. As I walk I notice the place is ready for the festival and I smile knowing things could only get better. I finally see the house and run up to the door and let myself in with my key.

**You**: Hello is anyone home? I look around I see the TV is no but only Blaze in the living room he runs up to me and jumps into my arms happy to see him.

**Blaze**: It is good to see you back home and safe Runa. I nod and then he sees the cloths and mask. You went up in rank I see I am proud I guess that means we are staying. I nod that he was right.

**You**: Hey where is Sasuke is he home? Blaze smiles and points up stairs I then hear water running telling me he was in the shower.  
**Blaze**: He just got back from training and he was going to clean up before you got home a little birdie told us you would be home today. I smiled and looked to see a small song bird fly away from the window.

**You**: I see well then I better get my shower and clean up then as well don't tell him I am home ok just make sure he doesn't leave without me. He nods as I run up the stairs to take my shower and care for my smaller cuts. After I was done I felt refreshed and ready for the rest of the week whatever it may throw my way weather I was on an AUBU mission or just a normal one at least I was doing what I wanted to do. I then feel around and there is his chakra in his room and by the feel of it asleep. I guess it is time for another wake up call. I giggle and change quietly and tip toe into his room. I try to open the door quietly but the door cricks and he throws a kunai at where my head was. I guess it is a bad idea to sneak up on you I make a note of that. I look over to see him and then he jumps from his bed to hug me close.

**Sasuke**: When did you get back I was thinking you would come later in the evening? I looked at him as he was now on top of me on the ground. He noticed this and quickly got up and then held out his hand to help me up in which I took it and with his strong pull ended up in his arms again but this time I didn't care I wanted to be in his arms after being gone for three days.

**You**: Around a few minutes after you did you where in the shower and I ran to take mine so you didn't see me dirty and all cut up. I show him the bandages around my legs and arms.

**Sasuke**: I just glad your home sit down tell me how it went I have to know. We both sit down and he takes my hands and I sigh just happy to be home with him and Blaze.

**You**: Well I can't tell you everything like what I had to do because then I would have to kill you but I can show you this. I took my hands and went to my one shoulder to show him the mark that made me an AUBU black captain.

**Sasuke**: You got it so you're an AUBU black I guess that means you won't be with us anymore. I cover the mark again and I giggle again and he looks at me confused.

**You**: Sasuke I can still train and do missions with you as long as they don't call for me which these words are from the Hokage don't worry it has been very quiet as of late but that will change in the coming months. I knew in my head that the chunin exams were coming up but I wasn't sure if they were ready or even wanted to do it.

**Sasuke**: You mean the chunin exams right my guess is your going to be busy then right? I nod and look at him smiling.

**You**: So are you if you're going to enter but you have plenty of time to think about it until that time comes how about we go out to dinner my treat. I wave some large bills in front of him. I get good pay being an AUBU captain. He nods and we both get up only for him to pull me close to him.

**Sasuke**: One thing before we go out to eat. With that he kissed me with great force but I quickly kiss back after about three minutes he breaks the kiss and I sigh missing that feeling for the past three days. So where should we eat? I think and then thought of the most expensive of place in the village. I grab his hand and run out of the room and down the stairs.

**You**: Blaze me and Sasuke are going out to eat and catch up from the last three days you're on your own for dinner. I hear a growl telling me he heard and both me and Sasuke were out the door. I pulled him close and smiled to him. Hold on tight I don't what to lose you ok. He looked confused but nodded. I did a few hand signs and with a puff of smoke we were gone from the house and with another puff of smoke standing in front of the restaurant. I look at Sasuke he was in a daze which can happen for first time people of the teleportation Justus.

**Sasuke POV**

Runa was back home and with good news she went up in rank, was getting paid more, and she could still train and go on missions with us just as long as she didn't have AUBU missions. We had just done a teleportation Justus and was a little dizzy and in a daze it just had a strange effect on me like my body was left behind or something.

**Runa**: Sasuke are you ok I forgot it was your first time and sometimes you feel like you left your body maybe it would be best for you to sit down. I nod and we walk over to a bench and sit down as I start to feeling right again. Feel better trust me when we do that again it will feel different it just takes the body awhile to adjust to the feeling of it. I nod as I start to feel whole again and stand again.

**You**: I am good we can go eat now. That was when I got a first look of where she brought us. Runa this place is expensive I mean I know there food is the best but are you sure you can afford this. She nods and takes my hand and we walk towards it and into the door.

**Runa**: Trust me Sasuke I will be making plenty of extra cash for a long time to come. I nod as we stand in front of a podium that had a sign that said wait to be seated. We waited for a few minutes and then a woman in her early teens walks up and winks at me I just pull Runa closer as she spoke.

**Woman**: My name is Yuri I will be your waitress and hostess for tonight how many and smoking or non? I looked at Runa and she spoke.

**Runa**: Table for two away from the main crowd and non please. She nods and motions for us to follow her she then leads us to a candle lit table away from the main crowd and I pull out Runa's chair and she sits down and then I seat myself.

**Yuri**: Would you like anything to drink to start you off? I looked at the menu and then back at Runa.

**Runa**: Ice tea please. Yuri nods and writes it down and looks at me.

**You**: Make that two please. She nods and walks away.

**Runa**: She was hitting on you wasn't she my prince. I look at her as she has set the menu down and I nod.

**You**: Just ignore it tonight is all about us me and you and after this how about we check out our spot. She nods and smiles at me as Yuri brings our drinks.

**Yuri**: So do you know what you wish to order? I nod and Runa nods as well.

**Runa**: I wish for the steak medium well with a baked potato with garden salad. Yuri nods and takes that down.

**You**: I what the salmon with garlic and pepper coating and some white rice and fresh green beans and corn. She nods and leaves to get our orders.

**Runa**: I think for now on Sasuke life for us is going to be good we get strong go kill the people we need to kill and live happy lives together. I nod smiling as I think about our future.

**You**: Runa when the times comes for us to take the next step in our relationship I can't wait for you to be my first. I look to see her blushing and as I think of what I just said I blush as well. Sorry to much information right. She nods as the food is brought and we start to eat I tell her I have been training with my katana that she gave me and she told me that she would help me train more with it in one on one katana battle. We finished our meal and now we were both completely full and ready for some rest by our tree at our spot. Yuri walked up and spoke.

**Yuri**: Anything else for you two. We shook our heads no. Here is your bill you can pay up front with that she walked away. I take a good look at the bill and gasp at the cost. I watch Runa take it and smile as she took out a few bills and got up.

**Runa**: I don't think someone that hits on my boyfriend gets a tip. As we walk up to pay for the meal. We come to a cashier and she hands the bill with her money he takes it and gives her, her change and we leave.

**You**: So how about we go to our tree and rest until night fall. She nods and we take hands and jump from building to building and soon tree to tree until we came to the spot and we walked in. We walk over to the tree and I sit down and pull her close to me but not on my lap sense we just ate and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Without even knowing it we both fall asleep right there forgetting to get up and go back to our house to sleep that night we just slept under the sakura tree. That was until I heard a growl. I look up to see Blaze smiling.

**Runa**: Sorry Blaze I guess we just sat down and fell asleep right then after the food and the trip here. I nod and she grabs my hand and leads me over to Blaze. She gets on and I follow. Hold on Sasuke and I do mean hold on to me ok he is very fast. I nod and wrap my arms around her waist as Blaze took off and in just a few seconds we were in the living room of our house.

**You**: You were right he was fast. I stand up trying not to fall but fail as I feel someone catch me and I look to see Runa holding me up. Thanks I think I got it this time. She nod and lets go and I stand this time.

**Runa**: Thanks Blaze you can go to bed now. He nods and leaves out the door to go back to sleep. She then grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. That goes for us too we have training in the morning. I nod as she goes to her room to change and I strip out of my clothes leaving only my boxers on when she comes in she is in a silver night lace night gown and I blush as you can almost see thought it. Is it too much? I shake my head and hold out my hand and we walk to the bed and get under the covers. I pull her close to me and take in her smell which was sakura blossoms and roses.

**You**: You smell good Runa. I could tell she was blushing but smiling at the same time.

**Runa**: Thanks and goodnight my prince. I smile and yawn.

**You**: Good night my princess. With that we fall asleep again for the second time tonight.

**End of Chapter 32**


	34. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 33

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 33**

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up to see Runa sleeping face and I smile. I see some hair in her face and I brush it out of the way. She was so peaceful and beautiful it was hard to believe that she was a dangerous ninja under it all. She moved a little bit but didn't wake up I then smile as she talks in her sleep.

**Runa**: Sasuke love me forever please I don't wish to be his pet. She sounded scared and who was this guy she was talking about. I was confused it must be some dream she was having. I whisper to her so not to wake her and let her sleep some more.

**You**: I will always be there for you Runa I love you more than anything and won't let anyone hurt you that is my promise to you. I see her smile and her sleep talking stopped and she was quiet again. After a few minutes she starts to move and wake up. She opens her eyes to see I am staring at her.

**Runa**: I sorry I was talking in my sleep wasn't I? I nod and look at her with worry.

**You**: Who were you talking about Runa? She looked at me with thinking in her eyes but then she shook it from her mind.

**Runa**: Don't worry it is no one you should worry about it is someone I will take down one of these days. I nod letting it slide right for now it was not the time to bring it up with the festival coming. She looked down thinking and with a touch of fear on her face I had to get rid of that look. I quickly pushed her off the bed like she did me.

**You**: That is for the time you pushed me off the bed. She looks at me and starts laughing and I start to laugh as well. We finally stop and look at each other.

**Runa**: Fine now we are even so how about we get dressed have breakfast and train with the others we still have one day until the festival and then we can have some fun. I nod and she gets up and walks to the door and I just watch her leave to her room to change into her training cloths.

**You**: I guess I better get dressed as well. I get up and change into my training cloths and garb my weapons and lastly put my katana on. I walk out the door to the smell of food and smile. I walk down the stairs to see Runa at the stove cooking some her eggs.

**Runa**: How do you like your eggs Sasuke? I looked at her and smiled.

**You**: Scrambled please and make lots I like eggs. She nods and quickly cracks more eggs. So what else are we eating this morning? I look at her and she quickly goes over to the French toast on the skillet and then over to where she was making orange juice. Never mind I see now do you need any help with making breakfast? I watch as I see the table is already set.

**Runa**: No I am good and in a very good mood today for some reason something good is going to happen today. I looked at her confused but then smiled at seeing her this happy. After a while we are eating and a few minutes later we are finished and put the dirty dishes in the sink for later. We then walk out the door and I turn around to lock it. I then turn to her and smile.

**You**: Race you to the training grounds winner picks the prize. She looked at me and smiled.

**Runa**: Sure and I will make it close for you ok. I nod and we both take off towards the grounds. It was close but she made it just a few seconds ahead of me and the turned to me with a smile. I was panting hard from the run and I look at her smiling face.

**You**: Fine you win so what do you what as your prize? She started to think but it didn't last long before I got my answer.

**Runa**: I know what I want but I don't think you will give it to me so I will change it. I looked at her confused and then she walked up to me. I like this one better anyway. She kisses me on the lips and a few seconds later I pushed her against the tree behind her and kissed back hard. After a few minutes something told me we were not alone. I soon found that to be true when a voice belonging to Naruto called to us.

**Naruto**: Hey guys stop kissing we have to train you know. We both turn to him and I sigh I was liking the kiss and I could tell that Runa was too.

**Your POV**

I was enjoying my prize that I won from Sasuke knowing full well that he would never take the true prize that I wanted which was for us to lose the cloths in bed but figured the kiss was just as good he had me against a tree kissing full force when Naruto showed up and we had to break the kiss. He then told us that we had training to do when I felt it.

**You**: Guys stay here I have someone that needs to talk to me about something a mission ok. They nod and I jump straight up and then to the left until I was about a few hundred yards away from the two boys. I look around and then spot my other team not far away. I walk up to them and call them by their code names to get their attention. Rita, Terra I am over here. They see me and jump over to me and take off their masks to talk to me.

**Rita**: Captain after you are done we are to meet at the Hokage's office at least you are something about important information on the snake is what he said. I knew what he met and I would go there as soon as possible to hear what the problem was.

**You**: Thanks you two I will see you later to talk plans over on the fighting after the festival and the guards to be where and at what times during that time. They nod and vanish and I jump back to be with the group which was now Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sorry was I gone long? I looked at them and then Sakura spoke.

**Sakura**: No he just showed up on time that is all and said you had something to show us. I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: You know about the rank changed don't you Kakashi. He nods and I pull the shirt away from my one shoulder to show the mark that made me an AUBU captain.

**Naruto**: Wow you're an AUBU black and a captain. I smiled to them and felt a hand go around my hand as I let my shirt covered the mark. I looked over to Sasuke smiling at me.

Sakura: So I guess you won't be on our team anymore. I looked at her and shook my head.

**You**: That is where you are wrong Sakura I will be on the team just not for everything like the exams and when I have special missions but otherwise I will be with you guys. This caused them to all smile and I smile back.

**Kakashi**: Well sense you are the highest rank here why not you train them for today. I looked at Kakashi and smile an almost evil smile.

**You**: Sure Kakashi I would love to train them. Starting with Sakura you can work with the boys on something first I will be right back when I am done with her. I grab Sakura's arm and lead her away to a spot where they can't see us. You then turn to Sakura who looks worried about something. Don't worry Sakura you can do this it is easy ok. She nods and looks at you. Ok this is called Cherry Blossom Petal Dance here are the hand signs. I show her the hand signs and she copied them and tried to do the attack but nothing happened.

**Sakura**: Did I do something wrong Runa? I shook my head no and motioned for her to try again and then do this with her feet like a dancing move. She did the hand signs while spinning and the next think I know I was pushed into a tree with flower petals around me. I look at her shocked but smile.

**You**: Good job Sakura as you get better you can make the petals do anything from being soft and smelling good to being knives and having poison on them. She nods and we walk back to the boys with Sakura going over the hand signs again. Ok I will take Naruto next his could be a while but I think he will get it. He walks up to me and Sakura walks over to show her new attack off.

**Naruto**: So what are we going to do Runa? When we get to the spot where I trained Sakura only to see their ground is destroyed by her attack. Dang what did you teach her that caused this. I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: Just a little dance Naruto now how about you I am going to teach you to do like I do when I use my chakra from the wolf but yours will be the fox. He looks at me and I motion him to sit down. This may hurt but I have to talk to him ok. With that he closes his eyes and I put my hand over his face and close my eyes saying the chant to talk to the fox. Hoping that I didn't do this wrong causing both me and Naruto to be killed.

**End of Chapter 33**


	35. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 34

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 34**

**Your POV**

***Naruto's Soul***

I was walking around as the five tailed wolf demon figuring this was going to be a good way to talk to the fox. I was walking around a quickly found his charka not far away. I was walking around and when I heard him calling to me and I quicken my pace in his direction. After a few minutes I made it to the seal area and howled to him to come greet me or at least see me. It only took a few minutes before I was standing in front of a jail cell with the fox staring at me grinning.

**Kyuubi**: What is that you wish to see me about Ookami or should I say Runa Uchiha? I smiled to him with my fangs showing and then speak with get seriousness.

**You**: You know a lot Kyuubi but you are quite stubborn knowing you could be free for a few minutes even if it means that you have to listen to a boy. He looks at me confused and then it came to him.

**Kyuubi**: You mean be a slave to a stupid boy like Ookami is to you I would never sink that low in the demon world. I looked at him and smiled as I changed to the form that I used when me and Ookami were one.

**You**: How is just keeping her a slave she is free to leave at anytime but she does not due to the point she likes to help and she enjoys being loved instead of feared. He looks at me confused.

**Kyuubi**: You mean that other people know about you and her and don't fear you at all and she could show herself to others and they don't run. I nod and speak to him with confidence.

**You**: Yes not everyone knows but my teams and friends and family do and they don't seem to mind and when the time comes me and her work together so that we both don't kill each other yet we are able to protect each other and she gets a chance to be free a little bit and the people don't mind at all. He looks at me thinking about it and then laughs.

**Kyuubi**: If you can prove it to me that there are people that wont attack me while I am in that form with the boy and that I could get some free time to stretch my legs then fine I won't mind giving him that power and working with him and not use the cloak that would slowly kill him and in turn would kill me. I nod and smile to him and he smiles to me. So tell me how as the world changed? I looked at him and smiled more.

**You**: Well the main reason I asked you to do this was because there are people going after people with demons in them and forcing them out of the bodies which in turns kills the people that hold the demon and kills the demon. He looks at me with concern.

**Kyuubi**: I see that is a problem then my guess is you wished for me to do this to protect the boy who is my carrier. I nodded and then he spoke again. Never mind the deal is training in that form must begin right away if he is to be ready for when that time comes which we don't know when. I nodded and he nodded back. I hope to see you soon then so that his training may begin but there is only so much I can handle with him being in control. I nodded to him again and smiled.

**You**: You can always do as Ookami does for me give me fight advice when I need it I use it all the time and then there are times I don't but I usually do because of her great fighting experience. He nods and then speaks.

**Kyuubi**: I will keep that in mind and you may what to tell him that as well. I nod and then give him a piece of advice.

**You**: There may be something you can do to make this better and that would be to call him by his name which is Naruto. He looks at me and nods understanding. Well I have to go the others are going to what to know what is going on so I will talk to you and him later when his training will start which is later today. He nods and the image disappears and I start to come to.

***Back in the Real World***

I remove my hand and he starts to wake up and looks at me and I notice quickly that I am breathing pretty hard from talking for almost an hour with Kyuubi. I also notice that Naruto is also breathing pretty hard. He finally catches his breath and speaks to me.

**Naruto**: What just happened why am I so out of breath? I finally catch my breath and speak to with a smile.

**You**: Naruto I talked to Kyuubi the demon inside of you which met I had to talk soul to soul which makes it feel like we have ran about five miles. He nods and then speaks again with concern in his eyes.

**Naruto**: What did he say? I smile big and which is confusing to him as I stand up and I help him up to stand as well.

**You**: Well the good news is that he is willing to fight with you like I do with Ookami so you can now take the form like I do but it will mean you have to train a lot and very hard do you think you can handle it? He looks at me and smiles but it was serious smile and nods.

**Naruto**: I can handle anything. I nod and then look at him.

**You**: Then try it tell him you wish to take that form now but do me one favor before you do tell me that you will listen to him when he has fighting advice ok he has seen much and can help you. He nods and closes his eyes and I smile as he gets long golden hair and golden fox ears which were longer then my wolf ears. Then last but not least he had a golden tail with a white tip wrapping around his waist. He slowly opened his eyes and they were a sapphire blue brighter than the normal he all ready had. You look good Naruto what do you think? He touches the top of his head to hold his new hair and ears. Then he feels his butt and grabs his tail and his hand follows it around his waist until he was holding his tail in his hands which now had longer nails which could be called claws and when he smiled he had fangs.

**Naruto**: I like it but it will take some getting used to. I nodded and smiled to him.

**You**: How about we try it out now in a sneak attack on the group. I changed to be in my half form and he smiled to me. We both jumped into the nearby trees and he quickly found out just how easy it was to move now that him and Kyuubi moved as one. We then both stopped side by side to see the group not far off as they waited for us to return. I looked at him and nodded and we both made shadow clones easily and jumped out in front of the group who was shocked and in a fighting stance which changed when Sasuke saw me but then looked at Naruto confused.

**Sasuke POV**

We had been waiting an hour for both Runa and Naruto to return but I was sure it must be tough to train Naruto sense he wanted to do the attack right away without the training. The next thing I knew we all stood up and came close together and back to back we all felt a great amount chakra and then there were gold and white blurs and then they weren't blurs but Runa and someone else I didn't quickly recognized.

**You**: Runa what took you so long and where is Naruto and who is this? I was confused and then I looked closely and saw that smile and it looked familiar.

**Runa**: Sorry had a long talk with one very stubborn fox demon and Naruto is right here how do you guys like the new look? They looked at Naruto and Sakura walks up and starts to touch his tail and ears in shock but then smiles and speaks.

**Sakura**: Your tail is so soft Naruto and so are you ears and hair and your eyes are beautiful. He smiles and then he speaks.

**Naruto**: Do you think I should show it to the other teams or wait? I thought about it and then felt Ookami nodded that it would be fine. Oh and Kyuubi said he would like to show off a little bit. Runa smiling probably remembering how Ookami was when she first tried the form.

**Runa**: He may be like that for a while due to the point he hasn't been able to stretch his legs a little bit but after a while he will relax and it will be more natural. I looked at her and she was smiling like a proud parent.

**You**: So I guess I am next right? She looked at me and smiled a fanged smile.

**Runa**: If you think you can handle my training let's get started. I nodded and we both walked away to the spot where I had trained Sakura and Naruto.

**You**: So what am I going to learn master Runa? She looked at me and she smiled.

**Runa**: You are going to learn a summoning Justus which I think you are going to like. I looked at her as she removed a scroll with paw prints on it. This summoning is one of the toughest I know about Sasuke I can do it but the creature you are summoning is stubborn and will only be summoned if you are true of heart. I nod as she show me the hand signs which there were a lot of them. I sigh after an hour and some hard breathing I finally got it.

**You**: So now what? I looked at her and she smiled.

**Runa**: Do the summoning and see if you get anything. I looked at her she still didn't tell me what I was summoning. But I did it anyway and the next thing I know we are standing beside a wolf of great size and small flames. Wow Sasuke your heart must be true because I have a hard time summoning Phoenix of the fire and the strongest of the elemental wolves. I looked at it in shock still not sure what to do.

**End of Chapter 34**


	36. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 35

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 35**

**Your POV**

I was looking at Phoenix and he looked at me confused at first then he quickly got what happened. He looked to see who summoned him to see Sasuke.

**Phoenix**: Well it seems you are not the only one to be able to summon me now are you Runa? He leaned down so he was face to face with the both of us. I reach up and pet his nose and he licks my hand.

**You**: It is good to see you again Phoenix I am glad that it isn't for a fight. He nodded his head and turned to face Sasuke.

**Phoenix**: Well you must be the one that summoned me you are very true of heart to do that. Sasuke finally came to and nodded.

**Sasuke**: I did summon you and I can tell you are very strong like Runa when she is in her half form. Phoenix laughed and I knew that he had seen me in my full form.

**Phoenix**: You should see her in the other form. Sasuke looked at me confused and I just smiled.

**You**: Well now let's get back to business Phoenix are you going to accept him as summoner of your group the elemental wolves? He looked at Sasuke and smiled a fanged smile.

**Phoenix**: Yeah I think I like the pup and would be proud to work with him. I smiled and I summoned a big scroll and rolled it out the last one was my name and I turned to Sasuke.

**You**: Sign your name Sasuke in blood on the scroll and when you summon you may summon the elemental wolves to fight and work with you. Sasuke went and did as he was told and signed the scroll and when he was finished the scroll vanished and I turned to Phoenix.

**Phoenix**: Well I better go you have to go see the Hokage Runa and Sasuke still would like to know what you really wanted from him. I blush a bright red and nodded and Sasuke nodded as well as he vanished.

**You**: Well I think we are done training today so how about we go back to the group so you can do whatever until I get back from the Hokage's office to see what he needs from me. He nods and grabs my hand so we were walking hand in hand back to the group. We finally got there to see that Naruto was back to normal and Sakura was sitting down from being on her feet doing her new Justus. Kakashi was the first to notice us back with the group.

**Kakashi**: So let me guess that big wolf that was on fire was summoned but who summoned it? I took my other hand and pointed to Sasuke.

**You**: He did it I only taught him the hand signs but he summoned Phoenix the fire wolf. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who only smirked and pulled me close.

**Kakashi**: Well I guessing training is done so have fun at the festival and I will see you guys after it is done to get ready for the training for the exams. I nodded and turned to the three as Sasuke let me go.

**You**: Well I have to go see the Hokage about something so I will see you later Sakura and Naruto see you guys at the festival. They nod and I turn to Sasuke. Sasuke I will see you at the house after I am done. With that I nod to Kakashi and do a few hand signs and changed into my AUBU uniform and waved bye as I disappeared to the Hokage's office. It didn't take long for me to get to his roof and I looked in to see he was alone. I knock on the window and then open it and appear next to him. You wish to see me Lord Hokage about the snake in the grass? He looked at me and nodded.

**Hokage**: Yes it seems that he is going to sneak into the exam to locate a new target and to find you as well at least that is the information is telling us. I nod and look at him.

**You**: I see then I will have to watch the people coming in to watch the exam then as well as keeping a watch on me as well I will keep a guard with me so you won't have to worry. He nods and then hands me a scroll.

**Hokage**: Take this and use it if problems come up all the guards will show up for back up. I nod and put it in one of my slots for scrolls.

**You**: Thanks Hokage I will use it if the need comes up. He nods and I walk to the window and nod to him as I disappear and reappear in front of the house that was the Uchiha house now. I walk up to the house and walk in to hear water running upstairs. I look to see that Blaze is in the kitchen eating some meat so I walked in to talk to him. "Hey Blaze the snake is coming during the exam." He looks at me and nods that he understands and then the water stops and then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs I looked to see Sasuke walking down the stairs with just a towel on around his waist. I could only stare at him with blush on my face.

**Sasuke POV**

I walked back home after saying good bye to everyone. I walked into the house to see that Blaze was having trouble getting to his meat so I walked in and grabbed him some and put it on a plate for him.

**You**: "I am going to go take a shower okay so I will talk to you later." He nods and I leave to go upstairs to take a shower. I was in the shower as I thought about the summoning I did and everything that happened today. I finally got out when the water ran cold and figured that Runa was still with the Hokage so I went downstairs still in only my towel to grab something to eat before changing into something more comfortable for the rest of the day. When I got about half way down the stairs when I met her eyes and her bright red face.

**Runa**: Sasuke don't you think you should you should go change. I nod and run back towards my room and grab some clothes and change before sitting down for a few minutes then I hear water running figuring that she was now taking a shower.

**You**: Her face was so red I wonder if my face is red from embarrassment. I walk over to my bathroom and look in the mirror to meet my bright red face. Great I bet she thinks I want her body or something. I listen to the water to stop and it finally does after a while it was an hour later when I hear the door open and I see Runa walk in. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans she was barefoot. I see her go sit on the bed and I walk in after just trying to make my face go back to normal and I go and sit next to her. After a few minutes of quiet I am finally able to speak. Runa I am so sorry I thought you would take longer to get done with the Hokage and was going to grab a bite to eat I didn't even think you would be home at the time. I see her shaking her head no and then she speaks.

**Runa**: It is okay Sasuke I mean about three months ago you would have done that because you lived alone so it is fine. I nod as my face was starting to turn red as I look over to see her face is red as well.

**You**: So are you going to tell me what you really wanted when you won the race to the training grounds. I looked to see she was redder then she was a few minutes ago.

**Runa**: Do you really what to know? I looked at her and nodded. Ok well I really wanted to take our relationship to the next step that was all. I quickly go bright red thinking of what that met.

**You**: Oh I see. It then got uncomfortably quiet before she spoke again.

**Runa**: Do you what to go to our tree or do you what to go do something else? I thought about it and then smile thinking we could go out to dinner and to the movies.

**You**: Would you like to go to dinner and then the movies there is a good movie called Yes Man that is suppose to be good. She smiled and nodded.

**Runa**: I would love to do that let me go get some shoes and my money and then we can head out. I nodded and she left and I went downstairs to wait for her and when she finally showed up she hand on her ninja shoes on and along with her purse she had some kunai and scrolls with her.

**You**: Do you really need that Runa? She smiled and nodded.

**Runa**: Sasuke I always carry weapons now I am the AUBU captain and must carry them at all times just in case. I nod understanding the reason for carrying the weapons. I then hold out my hand and she takes it. "Blaze we are going to be out late if we don't come back don't come find us unless the town is on fire or the guys are looking for us." He flicks his tail while eating which must mean he understood. With that we left to have a date together before the exams start and the festival starts and we are surrounded by people.

**End of Chapter 35**


	37. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 36

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 36**

**Your POV**

I knew the date was to get things off of our minds and to have a good time but I still was sure that the idea of us sleeping together naked was still in his head as it was mine. We finally made it to the coffee shop that was going to be where we had dinner. We found a booth in the back and the waitress gave us menus and left us to pick what we what to eat and to talk to ourselves. When I picked was a shrimp pasta and ice tea and Sasuke ordered the same with water. Then it was quite and then I choose to speak.

**You**: So are you ready for the exams Sasuke? He looked at me as we waited for our meals.

**Sasuke**: Yeah I guess so I mean I have no idea what we have to do in the exam unless you're going to tell me. I looked at him and remember at my first meeting where we told everyone not to tell anyone what was going to be going on in the exam. I sigh knowing that it met me as well.

**You**: Sorry Sasuke I can't we are under rules to not say a thing about what is going on in the exam. He nodded as he asked the next question that I knew was coming.

**Sasuke**: So you must be on guard duty during the exam when do you think you will be able to see me again during the exam? I smile and look at him.

**You**: After the second part for a little bit but then you guys have to train for the rest of it and I have to go back on guard duty during that time and add a few missions as well. He nods and then looks at me and smiles.

**Sasuke**: Will you train me if we make it pass the second round. I looked at him and frowned.

**You**: I can't I have to work during that time but during my spare time I will see if I can help you train as well as the others. He nods as the food comes and we eat and laugh at how training went today. Soon we were leaving and heading to the movie and we noticed that when we got the tickets and some popcorn and some water and we see that theater is almost empty.

**Sasuke**: So where do you wish to sit my princess? I spot a spot in the middle where no one was and I walked to the spot I picked and he followed.

**You**: This look good to you Sasuke? He nods and we both sit putting our water and popcorn in the spots in front and a few minutes later the room gets darker and the movie starts. We laughed a lot and we moved the arm rest up so we could sit next to each other close he had his arm around my waist and when the movie ended we left feeling closer than ever because we just acted normal like normal kids in love for one moment in our lives.

**Sasuke**: Would you like to go for a walk in the park and then to our spot? I nodded and led me to the park when we both noticed the park to be empty.

You: Wow I wonder why the park is empty it this park usually got people walking around even this late at night. He nods and I stop him and close my eyes and my body changes to my half form. I sense around and then feel it a chakra that I didn't need at this moment. My eyes flash red and angry and Sasuke looked worried.

**Sasuke**: Runa what is wrong you seem mad at something all of the sudden. I looked at him and then I spoke in a voice that scared him.

**You**: Sasuke he is here I can feel him following us and he has us in a jutsu to make sure no one finds us or follows us. He looked at me and then he saw my eyes were blue with the Sharingan fully activated.

**Sasuke**: Itachi is here where? I was going to tell him when the answer came in the wrong form.

**Itachi**: I am here little brother and wolfling. I growl at him and I watch Sasuke activate his Sharingan which was now three orbs and I smile at that fact.

**You**: What do you what now? I looked at me and I take my fighting stance.

**Itachi**: It is time to take you wolf and then the little fox is next. I stare at him scared of what Sasuke may think or what I should do.

**Sasuke**: Leave us alone Itachi we don't have time for you why not come back later when the exams are done then we can deal with you. He looks at Sasuke and then looks at me.

**You**: Itachi I won't go with you so you might as well come back when pigs fly and the ground is pink. He looks at me as I flash my fangs at him and he just glares at me when I notice he as his Sharingan activated as well but his were different. You mastered them the other type of Sharingan the one that destroys the eyes with every use of it the Mangekyo Sharingan! Sasuke looked at me confused but I could only glare at him as I shifted my eyes to match his but blue.

**Itachi**: I see I am not the only one but if I am not mistaken your eyes stay unharmed in this form am I right? I nod to him that is correct but I wasn't going to say a thing about it to him. Well if that is the case then I will leave I can't fight you like this I need back up so until the next time we meet. I watch him disappear and didn't change back and relax until I was sure he was gone but when I did I was faint from the use of so much energy. I was going to fall but Sasuke caught me.

**Sasuke POV**

I looked at her to see eyes were like my brothers but they stayed blue and I could feel his worry and fear of her. When he finally left I watch her she stays that way for a while but then relaxes and changes back and her eyes go back to normal but then she looked faint for the lack of energy. She was about to fall but I caught her and look into her eyes and she smiles to me.

**You**: Are you good to go to the tree? She nods and tries to leave but almost falls again and I catch her again and she looks back into my eyes again before speaking.

**Runa**: I guess it is going to take a while to get my energy back. I looked at her and smiled as I picked her up and carried her to our spot which was easy to find. I go to the tree and sit her down and then I sit next to her.

**You**: Runa can I ask you a question about a few minutes ago? I looked at her and she nodded. What is Mangekyo Sharingan? I looked at her and she sighed upset about the question but she was going to answer.

**Runa**: It is the strongest of our abilities in the clan but it can destroy the eyes and in turn cause the user to go blind forever. It is strong and can cause illusions to be seen and even felt but like I said it is a double edged sword only I have been able to beat the side effect of it and I am not sure I should teach it to you and everytime he uses it he loses his eyesight by time we meet him again he could be blind. I nod understanding the reasoning but not sure if I liked her choice. I figured it was time to change the mood and I reached for her hand and pulled her onto my lap.

**You**: How about a change of mood. She smiles and I lean down and kiss her but her kiss was different it had passion, lust and want in it and I had the same in mine. We break the kiss to find out I was on top of her and her look was confusing to me. I looked into her eyes they really wanted to go the next step in the relationship but I had to make sure about this. Runa you know I love you but I have to ask do you still wish to go the next step in the relationship? I looked at her and she smiled to me and nodded yes. I smile as we plan to start the next step in the relationship one piece of clothing at a time.

**End of Chapter 36**


	38. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 37

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 37**

**Your POV**

I was ready to take the next step in the relationship when one thought came to me and as I see that Sasuke was going to start with his cloths and I got up and looked at him and he was confused. I knew we couldn't do this we needed to wait until after the exam at least.

**You**: Sasuke I thought about this and I would like to wait until after the exam we can call it your gift from me when you pass and complete the exam. He looked at me and nodded and pulled back down his shirt and then I look over at the pool of water and figure it was a warm night a swim would be good so I got up and walked over to the pool where the waterfall was and sat down and let me feet go into the water.

**Sasuke**: So now what you don't seem to want to go back home so what are we going to do until we are tired? I looked at him as he stuck his feet in and sat next to me. I smile and look at him.

**You**: I was thinking that it was warm out so how about a swim starting like this. I went and pushed him into the pool and I stayed sitting looking at where he fell in. It didn't take long for him to come back to the surface looking at into my purple eyes.

**Sasuke**: You caught me by surprise but you know the water feels good how about you join me. With that I felt a hand grab my ankles and pull and the next thing I saw was water around me. I opened my eyes not even remembering closing them and then swim back up to the top by Sasuke and look into his dark eyes him smiling at me.

**You**: You are right the water does feel good but I bet it feels better this way. I splash him in the face and he starts to splash back. The next thing we both know we are having a water fight after a while we stop and swim to the edge and he gets out and sits down and I stay in and hold on to the edge of the ground and he looks down at me.

**Sasuke**: Well I am tired are you going to get out and dry off? I look at him and look around I then notice that there is a cave behind the waterfall.

**You**: No I am going to swim around a bit and I think there is a cave behind the waterfall I think I will take a look. He nods and stays there to watch just in case and I swim over to the waterfall and dive under the waterfall and come back up behind it. I look around to see the cave is of good size and I climb up and out. I look around the cave to see something ahead of me. I start to walk away down the cave I look at the wall to see the crystals all around me. I could hear Sasuke calling for me but I continued walking until I see what is causing the light as I walk I finally see it a stone that seemed to be calling me. "Ookami what is this stone I feel like it is calling me and I can feel its power." I could feel her and she felt it too and then she finally she spoke.

**Ookami**: "It is called the Moonstone it holds great power for me and all wolves and it would be of great help to us take it see if it chooses you to be the wielded of its power." I nod and walk up to it and reach out and touch it there is a flash of light and I cover my eyes. I then look down to see a bracelet around my wrist.

**You**: "What happened Ookami there was a stone and now I have a bracelet on my wrist?" I feel her smile to me and then speak to me with great pride.

**Ookami**: "The stone choose you and so you have the power with you it became the bracelet so that it could be with you but would not be seen by others who would want to take it." I nod and figure it is time to leave and go back to Sasuke before he got to worried about me and came after me.

**Sasuke POV**

I watch as Runa dove under water and then came up on the other side and was now in a cave she then looked around and I figured before she took off somewhere I was going to call for her to come back. But before I could do that she was gone. I watched the waterfall where the cave was and a few minutes later there was a great flash of light and I felt a great power disappear. I was very confused and then I see a splash of water and then the next minute there was Runa swimming towards me with a smile on her face.

**You**: What was that flash about Runa? She gets out of the water and then holds up her wrist to show a new bracelet that I have never seen before.

**Runa**: There was a special stone called the Moonstone that gives wolves power and when I touched it there was a flash of light and then it formed a bracelet around my wrist that's all. I looked at her and smiled. At least she was ok and when she finally gets to my side she yawns showing she was tired and still wet I might add.

**You**: How about we head home and get you dried off and to bed we have a long day tomorrow. She looks at me and does a few hand signs and then the next thing I know me and her were both dry and warm.

**Runa**: Now you were saying we are dry and I don't feel like going home let's stay here we told Blaze we would and if we come back he will get worried because we changed our minds or something came up. I nod understanding he would ask questions and that would lead to our meeting with Itachi which I could tell just like me she didn't what to bring up at the moment to him or anyone at that moment.

**You**: Your right and now that we are dry I guess we don't have to go back so let's go over to the tree and sleep for tomorrow. She nods and grabs my hand and leads me over to the tree and sits down and I follow suit and lean against the tree and I feel her lean against me I watch her as she put up a jutsu to make sure we stayed hidden and safe and then I see her eyes close as she falls asleep. Night Runa my princess. I start to close my eyes but not before she speaks.

**Runa**: Night Sasuke my prince. With that we were both asleep knowing that after a long night and the long day tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 37**


	39. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 38

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 38**

**Your POV**

I see a light shining in my eyes and open them to see it is morning and it was the sun that was shining in my eyes. I look over to see that Sasuke was still asleep but only because he was in the shade of the tree for a little while anyway in a few minutes the sun would be in his eyes awakening him from his sleep. I just lean against him letting the sun's heat warm me as I think about today. The girls would be over later in the afternoon to get ready as the boys were going to Kiba's house to get ready as well. I was happy to think that soon I would be wearing my special outfit that my mother gave me and made herself before the whole massacre. I think how I really didn't even know her because I was taken from her when I was a year old but I do remember the song she sang to me and I started to hum it. I look over to see he is still asleep and figure I could do one of my secret hobbies while he slept. I get up and do a few hand signs and a trampoline and some trapeze bars stood before me. I jump onto the trampoline and start jumping doing flips and spins in the air. I then jump high enough to grab one of the bars I swing with it back and forth as I use a wind Justus to help move the others just the way I need it in order to catch them as I jump. I jump, flip, and spin in the air from one bar and back until I hear a voice and it catches me off guard I quickly do a flip and land on the trampoline and do a small jump and land on the ground. I look to see Sasuke wide awake and shocked at what I was doing.

**Sasuke**: Wow Runa you really can do anything where did you learn to do all of that? I looked at him and smiled I figured he was going to figure it all sooner or later.

**You**: While I was traveling I found a circus and they need someone to do the trapeze and I took the job and after a few days of learning it on the road I added the trampoline and then both together it also helped that I was a ninja after all the good feet work and able to sense things helped me pick it up better. He nods and walks up to me and looks at the equipment behind me.

**Sasuke**: Can you teach me in your spare time I bet it would help in a fight? I look at him and then down at my watch we had some spare time so we could do it now.

**You**: We can start now how is that? He looks at me and nods. I do a few hand signs and make the trampoline go away and add a net for safety reasons. At the same time the height was lowered so that he wouldn't hit the net so hard. I started this way so you can too. He nods as I hand him a pair of gloves with the fingers cut out. These will give you grip but protect your hands. He nods and puts them on. I then walk over to the ladder and climb up and he follows until we are about three stories up. He looks down and grabs the pole in the middle so not to fall down.

**Sasuke**: Are you sure we shouldn't start lower I mean this is really high up. I look at him and smirked as a bar appeared and I grabbed it.

**You**: You can't tell me that after all of the trees you have climbed that you are scared of heights. He looked at me and shook his head no but I could see right thought it. Yep the great Sasuke is scared of heights but don't worry you will get over it the first few times because it is the falling that will scare you the most. I jump and with one hand turn and flip to the hanging bar and then over to the other platform. Now follow me Sasuke as he caught the bar in both of his hands and then looked at me. I wave him over and smile and he smiles back and jumps but with not enough strength and he ends up hanging there. You are going to have to land in the net Sasuke and climb back up and this time put more strength behind your jump to hit the other bar. He nods and looks down but doesn't let go. I sigh and grab the other bar on my side and jump and swing to his bar landing on top of his hands so he had to let go landing in the net. He looked at me mad and I swing back over to his platform to talk to him. He climbs back up and looks at me still quite mad and I smile at him I still had the bar in my hand ready to take off just in case.

**Sasuke**: What was that for you didn't have to do that I would have let go if you didn't do that. I looked at him and smiled. He walks up to me and I jump and swing back over to the bar to the other platform and wait for him.

**You**: If you want to get back at me Sasuke then you are going to have to do it right. He grabs the bar and with more power swings and catches the other bar but he didn't get enough push in the second swing and he fell short again. This time he lets go and goes all the way back and does it again after about an hour he is breathing hard and our spare time has ran out. Ok Sasuke the guys will be waiting for you and the girls will be waiting for me we need to go. I go to climb down but he stops me.

**Sasuke**: No I want to try one more time so I know I can do it. I nod and this time he jumps and grabs and swings and with enough power grabs the second bar and from there lands on the platform and looks at me smiling. I did it wow how long did you say it took you the first time? I looked at him and smiled as he started to climb down and I landed on the ground with him right behind me.

**You**: A day and a half to just reach the other platform but of course I had to work on the move and at the same time start thinking of a performance. He looked at me and nodded. Well we better get going they will be waiting for us and now we both need showers. He nods and I do some hand signs and the stuff disappeared. Oh and don't tell anyone ok it is one of my secrets. He nods and grabs my hand and we both take off back home to get ready for the festival tonight.

**Sasuke POV**

We had spent the whole morning on the trapeze I was still tired and my arms hurt from all of the hanging in the air but after I made it all the way a cross I was happy nothing could ruin this day. We ran all the way back to our house to see the guys and the girls waiting outside for us.

**You**: Sorry we are late we were out training and lost track of time. They look at us and shake their heads.

**Kiba**: You two are the only ones that would train during our time off now come on and get your things Sasuke we need to go get ready. I nod and we unlock our door and we all walk in I run up the stairs and grab my things and run back down the stairs and meet up with the guys.

**You**: I have my things and all I need is one more thing and then we can go guys. I walk up to Runa and give you a quick kiss and smile to her. See you tonight princess. She blushes and nods and I turn to leave with the guys. After a while Naruto spoke.

**Naruto**: Sasuke tell us the truth there is no way that you two would go training in those clothes they are not your training clothes. I look to see I was still in the nice clothes that I wore to the movies and restaurant on the date with Runa.

**You**: We went out to breakfast ok so we didn't train ok but we don't like going around that we do go on true blue dates like normal people. Not one of them seemed to buy that story.

**Kiba**: How come I don't buy that Sasuke tell us the truth unless Runa doesn't what anyone to know maybe that is it. I nod and they looked at me strange. Fine I guess we can let it slide for now but sooner or later you're going to have to tell us. I nod again as they let it slide and it was a weight off of my shoulders for now anyway. We get to Kiba's house and I look around it was big and there were dog toys and stuff everywhere. Sorry it seems that my mom and sister have a new leader and they have been out for most of the week training for the exams. We all nod and I put two and two together figuring that Runa was the new leader of Kiba's mother and sister.

**You**: Kiba can I take a shower I am a little sweating. He nods and leads me down the hall to a big bathroom.

**Kiba**: Here you go but don't take long we have a lot to do before we go meet the girls. I nod and he leaves as I shut and lock it just in case. I then take a quick shower and look to see my hands are ok but my gloves are not. I sigh Runa was going to be mad at me for ruining her gloves I would have to replace them. I take a quick shower and dry off and change into clothes that would be underneath the kimono. I then unlock the door and walk out to see the group talking and laughing.

**You**: So what are you guys talking about and what did I miss? I walk in and sit down next to Naruto and Neji.

**Kiba**: We are talking about what you were really doing this morning and trust me we have come up with some good ideas. I look at them and sigh wishing this would go away before they found out and Runa got mad at me.

**You**: I thought you guys were going to let it slide? They just smile and then Naruto speaks.

**Naruto**: Let's see you just answer yes or no questions and if we get it right they we will tell Runa nothing you got that. I shake my head no and sigh not sure what would happen if they found out.

**You**: Guys no we can't do that she made me promise I can't break that promise. They look at me and nod understanding.

**Kiba**: Well that is ok we have to get ready anyway otherwise we will be late and I know some girls wont like that right Sasuke? I nod and we get up and grab our things and get dressed and ready for the festival. We talked about things mostly the exams coming up after about an hour we head out to pick up the girls who would be waiting for us at the bridge that I usually would meet for Kakashi for training. When we got there I spot the girls and then I spot someone in a very blue with stars and moon I was unsure of who she was until I spot a hairpin that was in the shape of a wolf, stars and moon that could only belong to one person.

**End of Chapter 38**


	40. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 39

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 39**

**Your POV**

Sasuke left with the guys and the girls all walk in and sit down in the living room. I went and got water for everyone and let White Blaze outside so he could get his meal and a drink. Also so he wouldn't have to listen to us talk about girl things. I then walk in to see them talking about something.

**You**: Hey guys what are you talking about that you couldn't wait for me for? They stop and look at me and then Sakura speaks.

**Sakura**: We just wish to know what you two were doing this morning because it wasn't training and you didn't go out for breakfast. I looked at them and then away towards the table to set the water down on the table.

**You**: What do you mean we went out to breakfast and then figured we could train but quickly lost track of time that is all. They looked at me not believing a word I said.

**Hinata**: Tell the truth Runa we promise that we won't tell anyone ok? I looked at them and they all smile very trusting smiles.

**You**: Ok you guys if you promise not to say a word to anyone not even the guys they I can tell you. They nod and motioned for them to follow me outside. I think it will be easier to show you then tell you but don't say a word until I get things set up. They nod and I do the jutsu to set up the trapeze and the trampoline and then turn to them. So what do you think? They looked at me in shock not sure what to say but then Tenten spoke up.

**Tenten**: You can do this just how well can you do the flying trapeze and the trampoline? I smile to them and do a jutsu and my outfit changes to something a little more revealing that I used when I was in the circus.

**Ino**: That is very sexy do you think you can teach us? I looked at her and smirked.

**You**: If you wish to do this just because of an outfit you should ask Sasuke just how hard it is to learn this. She looks at me as I walk over to the CD player and put in a special cd with music that I could use for the trapeze and trampoline. Sakura if you could just play the song God is a Girl when I give the signal ok. She nods and walks up to the player and is ready to go. I then walk over and flip on to the trampoline and stand ready. I look at Sakura and nod and she pushes the button and I start jumping up and down doing flips and spins until I jump high enough to grab the bar of the trapeze and from there I jump landing on them with my feet and jumping from bar to bar with spins and flips I was totally focused on the routine that I had taught myself when I finished at the circus. Then as the song was getting ready to finish I jump to the top of the trapeze and look around and then stand on the pole and then do a flip and spin of the top looking straight for the trampoline in hopes to land in the center knowing if I didn't I was dead. During the fall I am doing flips and spins thought the whole thing and then I flip and hit the trampoline and then flip and spin off landing in front of the girls.

**Girls**: THAT WAS SO COOL RUNA!!! I looked at them and blush but smile as well.

**You**: Thanks I did it for three years and it is one of those things that you never forget you know. They run up to me and I do a jutsu and make everything go back to normal.

**Sakura**: You are going to have to teach us in our spare time you know that right? I smile to them and nod.

**You**: I will teach you guys but wear your training clothes, wraps, and a good pair of gloves. They nod agreeing with you. So how about I take a shower and we get ready we have to meet the boys out at the bridge. They nod and we all go in and I go up the stairs and take a shower. During that time I was thinking how Sasuke could tell the boys sense the girls got it out of me and that also told me that I needed to work on keeping secrets. I knew that if I couldn't keep my own how in the world could I keep others if the right things were said. Soon I got out and changed into the clothes that would go underneath the kimono. I then go to my room and grab the box and look at it. I could hear them yelling for me so I grab the box and go back downstairs to get ready. Sorry I was getting my stuff to wear tonight. I hold up a box wrapped in blue ribbon.

**Ino**: Let me guess this was why you didn't buy a kimono from the shore? I nod and set it down on the table.

**Tenten**: Well open it open it we what to see it. I nod and untie the ribbon and put my hands on the side of the box. I then grab the top part of the box and pull it up and off to come face to face with a beautiful kimono that was midnight blue with stars and crescent moons on it.

**Sakura**: It is perfect for you Runa. They all nod as we finally get ready to head there after a few hours of makeup and hair we leave the house to head to the bridge. Walking there I was nervous I usually didn't dress this way and I did have some weapons with me and a scroll to change my outfit but other than that I was unarmed. I was also nervous what if Sasuke didn't like the way I looked. The girls saw I was nervous and Hinata spoke.

**Hinata**: Runa don't worry you look great Sasuke is going to be in shock by how good you look. I look at her and smile and look to see all of the girls agreeing with her and smiling.

**You**: Thanks I needed that girls. With that we were at the bridge and we just sat down on the railing waiting for the boys to show up. We talked for a few minutes and I sense five people coming this way and I knew all of them. I look up to see the boys I spot Sasuke quickly as the girls ran up to their dates and I walk up to Sasuke. I look down nervous as to what he will say.

**Sasuke**: You look beautiful Runa like a goddess. I look at him and kiss him on the check.

**You**: Thanks you look good to so are you ready for a good time because I am. He nods and we all walk off to the festival to have fun and to be with each other before the exams took everyone away from each other.

**End of Chapter 39**


	41. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 40

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 40**

**Your POV**

I was now walking hand in hand with Sasuke to see the start of the one week festival when I spotted a poster and stopped to look at it. Forgetting that because I stopped Sasuke and the others would stop too to see what I was looking at. They stopped and looked at it as well wanting to know why I stopped. Then Sakura spoke up about the poster.

**Sakura**: Look a talent show we should all do something in it. We all nod and I look at Sasuke and he looks a little nervous.

**You**: Yeah I think it will be fun before the exams and I already got an idea figured out. I looked at Sasuke and smirked and he looked even more nervous.

**Naruto**: Let's talk about it later we need to go have fun now and we are going to miss the fireworks and the dance to start the festival. We all nod and head towards the town center for the dance and opening ceremony. We continued to walk enjoying each other's company and laughing at some jokes we told each other until we got to the center of the town. I look around the whole village was there and the Hokage was standing up with a microphone in hand getting ready to speak. In the mean time I was thinking of what to do for the talent show when it came to me and I smiled to myself the trapeze and the trampoline with me and Sasuke together would be great but could we pull something together for the end of the week for the end of the festival talent show. That was when the Hokage spoke and we listened to his speech and then the fireworks went off and the music started to play. I looked to see that everyone was heading off to dance and I looked to see Sasuke standing in front of me with his hand out.

**Sasuke**: Runa would you like to dance? I looked at him and smiled a sweet smile.

**You**: I would love to Sasuke. With that we danced both slow and fast and had a blast when the Hokage came back on stage.

**Hokage**: I would like to thank you for all that came to the opening of the Sakura Festival the fireworks will be starting in two hours but first I need to talk to my ABUB Black Captains and their teams please for a few minutes before the fireworks start. I look at Sasuke and give him a quick kiss.

**You**: Work calls I will be back before the fireworks go off if I don't I will send a message to you telling you why. He nods and kisses me quickly on the lips and I smile to him and take off to meet with the Hokage and at the same time changing to my uniform. I quickly landed behind the stage and found my team by the mark of a fang going thought the crescent moon on their shoulder patch. I walked up to them and they bowed to me in show of respect to their captain. The Hokage walked forward towards us and we all kneeled before him and till he told us to rise.

**Hokage**: Rise I only have one thing to tell you and you will all know what it means. We nod understanding it was one of the codes for something big that we all learned when we took this job. The snake and black bird have been spotted and will be coming for a visit make it a short one or a forever one. We all nod as I tense up knowing what this code means to me and to Sasuke and Naruto. Alright you may all leave but Moon Wolf please stay I need to speak to you in private. I nod and everyone left and I took my mask off so we could talk face to face.

You: You wish to speak to me alone Hokage? He nods and turns and frowns to me.

**Hokage**: Please protect Sasuke and Naruto with them this close I know with the added duties you will be tired and with the talent show as well but you're the only one that could get close to them without something looking out of order. I nod understanding and then he smiles to me. But for now enjoy yourself and go have some fun the fireworks are going to go off in about twenty minutes. I nod and smile to him before bowing my goodbyes.

**You**: Then I am off I don't want to keep him waiting see you later Hokage. He nods and leaves and I jump out and onto a building and change back into my dance clothes. I then feel around and feel Sasuke over on the big hill in the clearing. I jump over that way and land not far from them but they don't see me.

**Sasuke POV**

We had all left the dance floor talking and having a good time but my only thoughts were what was going though Runa's mind about the talent show and what did the Hokage need to talk to them about. During this time we finally got to the hill in the clearing to watch the fireworks we all picked spots the couples sitting together close every so often they would kiss each other. I sigh missing this time with Runa and watching other people together like that felt strange. Soon the intercom came on.

**Voice**: The fireworks will be going off in five minutes I repeat five minutes. I look around trying to see if Runa was running this way but didn't see her. I then here my name being called by Sakura.

**Sakura**: Don't worry Sasuke it isn't a mission or anything she will be back soon just before the fireworks start she promised you. I nod knowing she was right Runa would never leave me hanging it just wasn't her.

**Voice**: The fireworks will be starting in two minutes I repeat two minutes. I stopped looking around but deep down I was worried that I was going to get a message and not her. Then I hear someone walking towards me. I look up and see Runa standing there smiling.

**Runa**: Sorry to keep you waiting the Hokage had something very important to tell me but it is all good now. I nod as she sits down and leans her head on my shoulder. So did I miss anything important? I smile to her and lean my head on hers.

**You**: Nope you didn't miss a thing but I did miss you my little wolf girl. I pull her closer as the intercom with off again.

**Voice**: The fireworks are about to begin please in join the show. With that the intercom went off and want was left of the lights went off to leave the whole area dark. The next thing we all know the night sky is filled with fireworks of every shape, size, and color. I then here Runa say something.

**Runa**: I love you Sasuke and I promise I will never leave you and if I do you can pick the punishment for me as long as I can do the same for you. I look at her as the fireworks went off her hair and eyes would change colors with the fireworks.

**You**: Of course Runa anything for you and remember I love you just as much if not more than that. She smiles and we both lean in and kiss which quickly became a make out session. We were getting close to both running home and have a little fun in bed when the fireworks were over and everyone was leaving.

**Runa**: I guess we better head back home we are both getting up early to do some very special training for the talent show and I still need to show you a video of some friends of mine doing a performance I would like to try and add some of my ideas. I nod confused as we both got up and said goodbye to everyone there and we walked home hand in hand and together like it would be forever.

**End of Chapter 40**


	42. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 41

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 41**

**Your POV**

We had made it home and I could tell that Sasuke was confused and I pushed him into the living room so he was facing the TV. I then smile to him and then whistle for Blaze. He comes down and looks at me confused but he walks up to me and I whisper to him what I need from him.

**You**: "Blaze get me the tape from the performance called Swan Lake pleases it would be great." He nods and runs up the stairs and then comes back down with a tape in his mouth. I then walked up to the tape player and put it in and pressed play. Now watch this Sasuke the main part is the ending with what is called the Angel's Trapeze I would like to do something like this for the talent show. He nods as the show comes up and plays. After about 15 minutes he turns to me as the tape ends.

**Sasuke**: There is no way we can do that I mean you could because you have had training but I just started learning there is no way that I can learn that in a week's time without being covered in bandages. I turned to him and smile a sweet smile.

**You**: Sasuke you can do this because we are together now look it is simple ok we just need to get your arms strength up so you can do the pushes and the leg strength as well and you will be good to go for the performance. He nods but still looks nervous when he asks me a question.

**Sasuke**: How long did it take them to do this performance and were they hurt in any way? I looked at him and smiled again.

**You**: It took about a week to finish and the main person that will be hurt is me because I am the one who has to get my body strength up to a sudden level otherwise the show is down the drain. He nods still not sure when he asked the next question.

**Sasuke**: Do you really think we can do this Runa I really can do this? I looked at him and took his hands in mine and looked him straight in the eyes.

**You**: Yes I believe we can Sasuke because we are together and we can do anything together right? He nods and then smiles before he speaks.

**Sasuke**: Then we better get some sleep I have a lot to learn and I believe you have more people to teach then you are letting on. I blush as the girls also wanted to do a performance as well and I agreed.

**You**: Yes lets it has been a long night and we will need all of our strength tomorrow to train for the talent show. He nods and we both get up as I turn off the TV and tape player and follow him upstairs to bed. I then walk into my old room to see that Blaze is asleep as I grab my Pjs and change into them and then walk over and kiss him on the top of his head. Night Blaze see you in the morning I will need you for training this time because we have to remove the net. I see him nod and I leave him to sleep on what use to be my bed. I then walk out and into the room I now share with Sasuke. I spot him laying in bed thinking about something that looked important. What are you thinking about it looks serious? He looks up and sees me and smiles.

**Sasuke**: Nothing really just wondering do I have to wear an outfit like that guy wore in the performance? I giggle at the question and walk over and lay next to him.

**You**: Why yes you do it will be easier to move around in something like that then your normal fighting and training clothes. He nods and sighs like he agrees but still doesn't what to wear it. If it will make you feel better I will let you pick out the outfits for the performance. He looks at me and smiles and then nods.

**Sasuke**: That does make me feel better so are we doing something like that or what? I look at him and nod.

**You**: Yeah pretty close I have an idea for you and me to do our own solos and then a duet with the gang as backup it will be the rookies and me and you as the stars how does that sound. He grabs me around the waist and makes me lay down on his chest.

**Sasuke**: Sounds good to me so what is the name of our show? I think about it for a while and then it came to me.

**You**: Demon Princess and Human Prince: Forbidden Love. He looked at me and then frowned.

**Sasuke**: That means you will be using your demon form. I nod but smile that turned into a smirk.

**You**: Naruto will be too and Hinata will be the human princess but don't worry think about it make up can be done and no one will know. He thinks and then nods.

**Sasuke**: I guess it will be ok but promise me that nothing bad will happen that would make the village attack you and banish you from the village otherwise I don't know what I will do. I nod and lay back all the way as he pulls the blankets over the two of us. I snuggle closer and smile to him.

**You**: Night my human prince. I kiss him on the cheek.

**Sasuke**: Night my demon princess. He kisses me on the lips he breaks the kiss a minute later and we lay and sleep over takes the both of us as my mind is over taken by ideas of how to do the performance.

**End of Chapter 41**


	43. Two Stone Hearts Chapter 42

**Two Stone Hearts Sasuke Love Story Chapter 42**

**Sasuke POV **

Sleep came easy as both me and Runa were tired from the night at the festival. When she showed me the tape of the performance and told me that we were going to do something like that I was concerned about the pain and hurt I was going to be in as well as the others. When I woke up I looked to see that Runa was gone but there was a note beside me from her. It told me to bring Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura to our secret spot for special training. I sighed and got up and put on my training clothes and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading to Naruto's house. I walk up and knock at the door but to my surprise Hinata answers the door.

**You**: Hinata what are you doing here this is Naruto's house? She looked at me and blushed a bright red.

**Hinata**: It was late and Naruto didn't want me to travel at night back home so he invited me to his house and I said yes. I looked back to see that Naruto was just finishing the dishes from their breakfast.

**Naruto**: Hey Sasuke what brings you here this early in the morning and where is Runa? I looked at him and back to Hinata.

**You**: She just told me to get you and go get Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru and meet at mine and her secret spot for something special about the talent show. They both nod as Hinata takes off to her house and to Sakura and Ino as Naruto changed into training clothes and then we both took off towards Kiba's and Shikamaru's house to pick them up.

**Naruto**: So do you know what this special thing is about the talent show that would take all of us. I nod but didn't say a word. So are you going to tell me what it is? I shook my head no and smirk.

**You**: That would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it so come on we still need to get to Kiba's place and then to Shikamaru's place. He nods as we arrive to Kiba's place and from there went to Shikamaru's place. We then all met up at the lake they all look at me confused as to why they are all here.

**Sakura**: So where is this secret place Sasuke that is where the training for the talent show is taking place? I look around but a voice spoke that could only be one person that I had not seen all morning.

**Runa**: We can't show you the way but don't worry I can get you all there oh and Sasuke sorry I left so early in the morning working on setting up the stuff for practice. I feel her grab my hand and then kiss my check. Well Tenten and Neji are already there practicing so let's get going so everyone grab hands and hold on tight. They all gather around and hold on tight as she does the jutsu to move us to the secret spot. In a puff of smoke we left the lake and appeared at the tree to see that both Neji and Tenten were practicing on the trampoline. I could tell the others were not sure about what they were seeing as both Neji and Tenten stopped and walked towards us.

**Naruto**: So Sasuke you can do this stuff? I looked at him and nod but look down.

**You**: Just a little but trust me it is harder than you think right Neji? Neji nods as he is breathing hard and we all turn to Runa who was holding a script of a story.

**Runa**: Okay this is how it goes the story is about a human prince falling in love with a demon princess. They nod following so far. But the human queen wishes for her son to marry the human princess and the demon father wishes for his daughter to marry the demon prince. They agree but deep down they looked nervous. Okay now for the parts is everyone ready? They all nod and I nod but I know my part already. Okay good now the demon princess will be me and the demon prince will be Naruto. Naruto nods but looks nervous. The human prince will be Sasuke and the human princess will be Hinata. I nod and look to see Naruto talking to Hinata about something. Okay the queen will be Tenten and the king will be Neji. They nod agreeing to the spot. The friend of the demon princess will be played by Sakura and the friend of the human prince is Kiba. They nod and Runa continues. The human guard is Choji and the demon guard is Shino. The human friend for the human princess is Ino and the demon friend of the demon prince is Rock Lee. Who I didn't even know was here but he had somehow appeared here. Okay now White Blaze will be with the demons and Akamaru will be with the humans. We all nod and then she smiles. Okay guys that is it now it is time to practice just using the trampoline and trapeze. They all nod and she smiles.

**Your POV**

I had just gave everyone their parts and the scripts. I knew the next thing was going to scare some but I knew they could all do it.

**You**: Okay first I need everyone to stretch good before we start on the real stuff. They nod and start to stretch and I see that Sasuke is stretching as well. I then walk over and grab some leather grip gloves for the trapeze. About twenty minutes later I called them all to stop. Okay guys that is good now it is time to see what we can really do. I start to hand out gloves and they put them on. Okay now you will need these to start on the trapeze sense that is where we are starting today. They nod and then she looks at me. Sasuke lets head up and show them how it works. I nod and we walk towards the pole to see no ladder going up.

**Sasuke**: Where is the ladder to take us up to the top Runa? I look at him and whistle and two ropes with loops in the end come down.

**You**: We take these up to the top Sasuke put your foot into the loop and hold on to the rope and we go up. He nods and does as I said and I put my foot into the loop and the next thing we both know we are going up. We stop at about three stories but I had to makes sure they knew the performance would be five maybe even six stories.

**Sasuke**: Just like before right I have to start with a lot of power behind my jump to make it across. I nod and he grabs the bar from the nail. With that he runs and then jumps across and does a spin and then grabs the next bar and swings and goes to the next bar doing a flip and then a spin. He ends on the platform with two flips and lands great. I smile he was getting better fast which was good.

**You**: GOOD JOB SASUKE NOW HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU HOW IT IS DONE!?!? He looks at me confused and I whistle again and a special set of bars come down there is a circle with bars hanging down from it about six of them hanging in the middle of that is two ribbons. The above that is a circle of thin wire for walk across. I knew it looked hard but I had done things like this before I then look down to see that Blaze had removed the net and replaced them with the trampolines about five of them and four going up the poles two on each side. But the thing that got everyone was that the poles went up three more stories and there was above the wire a circle bar special for the end of the show where both me and Sasuke would end up. OKAY NOW WATCH THIS AND TAKE IT ALL IN THIS WHAT THE STAGE WILL LOOK LIKE FOR THE TALENT SHOW OH AND SASUKE THIS IS PART OF THE FINAL ACT SO WATCH CAREFULLY!!! Everyone nods and I take a big breath I had only done things like this years ago and I was a little nervous but I had to push that aside and do this to show them it was possible. I then grab the bar that had swung towards me and just jump off the platform and my legs swing on to the bar and I swing then flip up and grab the ribbon and wrap my one leg and arm around them. I then spot the bar that I needed and jumped from the ribbon to the bar and I stand up and jump from bar to bar doing spins and flips from bar to bar. I then do a long flip to the wire and pray my feet stick the landing. They do and I leap and jump and walk across the wire that was when I heard something and I look to see that Sasuke was trying to get up to me. I smile and jump down and garb the bar that was below me and swung my legs so I was hanging upside down. Sasuke what are you doing you are not ready to do all of this. He looked at me and smiled.

**Sasuke**: You looked like you were having fun so I figured I would join you so tell me what I am going to do. I smile he was going to be a great student when it came to this.

**You**: Follow and assist me and just perform how you like it needs to look like we are dancing in the sky you think you can do that? He looks at me and nods. Blaze put the net back up and lower the stuff back to three stories. Blaze does that and we hold onto the bars tight as we get closer to the ground. Okay now Neji and Tenten would you be so kind to work with everyone on the lower trapeze and the trampoline. They both nod and start to split up into groups to work the group to get them use to the idea of the jumps and the bars. Okay let's begin Sasuke just follow me and we will be able to get this taken care of and help the others but only we use this trapeze in the middle so let's get use to this together and put on an amazing performance. With that Sasuke and I practiced the scenes that we would do together and the ones that would be our solos and both of us quickly got them down which shocked me. It was around lunchtime when I figured we could all use a break and then Sasuke and I need to work with Naruto and Hinata on the parts we would have with them after lunch and then call it a day and head back home for some rest.

**Sasuke**: Sure that would be great. With that we jump the platform that we were closest to and grab the ropes to take us down to join the group. They look to see we are done with the upper trapeze and I waved them over.

**You**: Okay guys how about some lunch and then Naruto, Hinata you will be joining me and Sasuke in the upper trapeze. The rest of you need to come up with your own thing. They looked at me confused. Okay how is the easy way to say this. I think and then it hit me. Naruto and Hinata need a special move together. Same with everyone else so think hard and then try it on the lower or if you need something special then tell me and I will make it so you can work with it. They all nod and then looked confused as to what to do next. Oh sorry everyone hold hands and I will take you back to the lake. They nod and I teleport back to the lake. When back to the lake we broke the circle and I looked at them. Okay guys meet back here in an hour take a good break and grab lunch and then here and don't be late otherwise I will send Blaze to find you. They nod and all of them take off but Sasuke stayed by my side.

**Sasuke**: How about we go grab a bite to eat back home and rest and watch a little TV how does that sound? I nod and he takes my hand and we both head back home to grab some lunch and rest a little bit before heading back to practice some more.

**End of Chapter 42**


End file.
